Harry potter y la verdad del pasado
by fenixplateado21
Summary: Esta es mi versión del septimo libro. Harry descubre nuevos poderes, la verdad de su pasad y el de su familia. Voldemort mas poderoso? hogwarts es atacadoo, Harry desaparece. mucha accion
1. Chapter 1

El ultimo verano, recuerdos de un pasado doloroso

Caía la noche sobre el tranquilo vecindario de Litle Surrey, poca gente merodeaba a esas horas, en la hamacas del parque se encontraba un muchacho de casi 17 años, su cara denotaba tristeza y melancolía. Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, o como le llamaban últimamente "el elegido", se lamentaba por los sucesos que ocurrieron en los dos últimos cursos del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, y esto debido a que Harry es un mago, y no cualquier mago, este posee una extraña cicatriz con forma de rayo sobre su frente, marca de lo que el destino le había deparado para su vida. ¿Por qué? Porque hace 17 años, una supuesta adivina, aspirante al puesto te de profesora en adivinación, realizo una profecía que marcaría su vida; en ella un niño nacido cuando el mes de julio muere, estaría destinado a enfrentarse a Voldemort, el mago tenebroso mas poderoso del todos los tiempo, que había asesinado a sus padres y le había dejado esa misma cicatriz como prueba de sobrevivir a la maldición asesina. Sobrevivió a esta maldición, gracias al sacrificio que hizo su madre, salvándolo a él, y protegiéndolo con magia antigua muy poderosa, esta protección duraría hasta el día en que el se convirtiera en un mago adulto.

Antes de que terminara el curso anterior, el último de sus protectores, Albus Dumbledore director del colegio al que Harry asistía y casi como un abuelo para el chico, había muerto en manos de Severus Snape, hasta entonces profesor de pociones y luego de DCAO, el cual habría traicionado a la orden y al mismísimo director, para estar nuevamente del lado oscuro.

Harry Se sentía solo, ya dejaría de sr un niño y pasaría a ser un adulto, no permitiría que nadie mas muriera por su culpa, ya suficiente había sido con Sirius y sus padres, el lucharía con Lord Voldemort, ese era su destino y si podía en su camino se vengaría con Snape y Lestrange. Pero antes de su batalla final, tendría que acabar con los horrocruxes, fragmentos del alma de Voldemort, ocultos en objetos, que este consideraba de gran valor, ya habían sido destruidos dos de ellos, peor todavía le faltaban cuatro, mal el mismísimo innombrable.

En el firmamento, ya empiezan a aparecer las primeras estrellas, y Harry piensa que ya es tiempo de volver a la casa de los Dursley, la única familia que tiene, Petunia Dursley era hermana de Lily su madre, y como única familiar viva quedo a su cuidado tras la muerte de sus padres, Vernon, esposo de su tía, y Duddley, su primo, lo han criado desde que tenía un poco mas de un año, pero con ellos nunca supo lo que es el amor, el cariño, o simplemente un abrazo, vivió toda su infancia bajo los constantes maltratos y desprecios, por suponer que algún día se convertiría en mago, cosa que sus tíos desprecian y aborrecen totalmente.

Hace solo una semana que Harry volvió del colegio, y todavía le quedan dos meses encerrado en esa maldita casa, hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad en el mundo mágico, y pueda emprender el viaje para realizar su destino. Pero antes de seguir buscando los horrocruxes, pasaría por la madriguera, hogar de los Weasley, a los que considera como una familia, ya que tiene que asistir al casamiento de Bill, el hijo mayor de la familia, y hermano de Ron, su mejor amigo en el colegio, Después de eso irá a visitar la casa en el Valle Godric, donde alguna vez vivió el y sus padres, y de paso visitar sus tumbas, volver al lugar donde todo inició.

Cuándo llega a la casa del número 4 de Privet Drive, su tío lo estaba esperando furioso, aunque no se lo dijo verbalmente, no hacía falta, la vena roja que palpitaba en su frente lo daba a entender. Ya estaba acostumbrado a la ira de sus tíos, pero desde hace dos veranos, lo trataban fría e indiferentemente, desde la advertencia de Moody, el Sr. Weasley y Lupin, sobre como deberían tratar, y la otra por haber salvado la vida de su primo, tras el ataque de dos dementores, que al fin y al cabo iban por él. A pesar de la indiferencia, como si no existiese, le resultaba la actitud de su tía, que lo trataba con menos desprecio, y le hablaba más, aunque no demostrando mucho afecto.

Al terminar de cenar, deja los platos y sube a su habitación, donde día tras día, planea que va a hacer cuando cumple los 17 años, de seguro a Hogwarts no volvería, tenía asuntos más importantes que terminar antes que sus estudios, no es que no le importaran, pero no podría vivir en paz, si un maniático asesino sediento de poder, no lo dejaba vivir en paz, además aún no se sabía se el colegio reabriría sus puertas, ya que había dejado de ser el lugar más seguro del mundo mágico desde la muerte de Dumbledore, el único al que el innombrable le temía.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, se ve sorprendido por la entrada de una lechuza color pardo con manchas negras en las alas a su habitación, el sobre atado a la pata del animal, traía un sello del ministerio, acto seguido abrió la carta:

Sr. Harry Potter:

Debido a la situación en que se encuentra el mundo mágico desde el regreso del innombrable, y el riesgo que pudiese correr su vida, el ministerios y el Wizengamot, han decidido otorgarle la posibilidad de realizar el examen de aparición antes de que usted cumpla la mayoría de edad, así como también se le autoriza que en caso de necesidad absoluta o peligro, usted realice magia. Su examen deberá presentarlo en día 4 de julio a las 9hs en la oficina de Regulación de Transporte Mágico en el ministerio. Esperamos verlo pronto.

Muy atentamente.

Rufus Scrimgeour.

Ministro de Magia.

-Pero que se piensa¡ ja ja ja¡ Con esto cree que va a poder comprarme y que voy a ponerme a disposición del ministerio. Pues se equivoca. Aunque lo que me posibilitan, me sería de gran utilidad en caso de ataque, Ya veré como sacarle provecho, a mi forma, ahora tengo que escribirle a Remus para que alguien de la orden me acompañe al ministerio ese día.

Harry se pone a buscar en su escritorio pergamino y pluma contándole sobre la carta del ministerio, sus dudad y preocupaciones de las intenciones de este, aunque lo provechoso de la situación. Y por supuesto, la ayuda que necesitaría para transportarse a dar su examen. Al terminar la carta, Hedwig, su gran lechuza blanca, se posa sobre su hombro, intuyendo que su amo le daría algo para entregar. Harry le ata el pergamino a la pata y le indica que va dirigida a Lupin, inmediatamente el ave emprende el vuelo.

Después de ver salir a su mascota y compañera, decide volver a acostarse y meditar sobre su futuro inmediato. Por su cabeza se cruza una chica de cabellera roja y ojos castaños de la cuál esta perdidamente enamorado, lamentablemente por su propio bien, y el de los que lo rodean, tubo que terminar con ella para no ponerla en peligro ante Voldemort.

Extraña tanto sus besos, caricias, sentarse frente a ella y contemplarla y perderse en sus ojos; es su sostén, la fuente de la fuerza para seguir en pie, y a pesar de todo no pueden estar junto. – Maldito Voldemort, me has sacado todo en esta vida, mis padres, mi padrino, mi casi abuela, y ahora el amor de mi vida, nunca me dejarás vivir en paz hasta que acabe contigo- y con los ojos llorosos de pone a darle puñetazos a la pared.

-Basta debo sobreponerme, seguir luchando, hacerme mas fuerte y ágil, para terminar con esta guerra y sufrimiento de una vez por todas. Debo empezar a entrenarme, hacer ejercicios físicos, y como todavía no puedo hacer magia, me tendré que conformar con practicar y leer, a partir de mañana empezará mi entrenamiento.

Después de planear sus actividades diarias para entrenar, cae profundamente dormido en los brazos de Morfeo. Sueña con el día en que cumpla años, cuando por fin deje a los Dursley y esa fastidiosa casa, pero de repente todo cambia, se vuelva blanco, no sabe donde se encuentra, parece un vacío donde no hay rumbo a donde dirigirse, donde no hay nadie. Una voz gruesa resuena en el lugar diciendo : - la hora se acerca, el tiempo se cumple y el destino ya esta marcado. El pasado se repite y el enfrentamiento entre los dos herederos decidirá el futuro en base a los acontecimientos sucedidos.- En ese instante Harry se despierta, bastante inquieto y agitado, y con un terrible dolor, pero no en la cicatriz en forma de rayo, sino en su pecho.

Al día siguiente, se levanta a las 6 de la mañana, se dirige al baño, se lava la cara, tiene aspecto de haber dormido poco, desayuna y sale antes de cruzarse con alguno de sus tíos o su primo; empieza con la rutina de ejercicios que se había impuesto. A pesar de ser bastante delgado tiene resistencia, pero no acostumbrado a exigirse físicamente, únicamente corre 30 minutos por las desiertas calles del vecindario, en su cabeza todavía retumbaban las palabras que había escuchado en el sueño. Algo grande se avecina, lo sentía, y no por que lo sintiese por su conexión con Voldemort, sino por que se lo decía su corazón, Luego de correr empezó con las flexiones, abdominales y todo tipo de ejercicios. Al terminar, entró a la casa bajo la mirada interrogante de sus tíos y su primo.

-¿Qué tramas? - Ladró tío Vernon.

- Acaso piensas que te puedes volver fuerte? Jajaja¡ - Dijo Duddley riéndose como si fuese un chiste. Desde hace 3 años, este había adquirido la fuerza y el cuerpo de un luchador de pesos pesados, pero a pesar de esto, por lo ocurrido hace dos veranos, no se atrevía a meterse con Harry.

-No tramo nada¡ Y a ustedes no les importa lo que yo haga, jamás les importé¡ y menos ahora que me voy a ir para siempre de esta casa. – Dijo el chico fríamente y luego se dirigió al cuarto para ducharse.

Esto dejo a sus tíos sorprendidos, en su tío Vernon la ira parecía que le iba a hacer estallar la cabeza, en cambio en Petunia actuó de otro modo, se sentía mal por lo que había dicho, y sabía que tenía razón, ese tono frío y arrastrado no era normal de él; ya no era el mismo al que siempre manejaban.

Después de darse una ducha, Harry se dispone a acostarse para recuperar energías, cuando Hedwig entra por la ventana con una carta atada a pata, era la respuesta de Lupin,

Querido Harry:

Se que tu estancia en la casa de tus tíos debe resultar insoportable, se que estás sufriendo muchísimo por la muerte de Albus y todo lo que te ha ocurrido, ustedes tenían algo más que una relación alumno-director. Debes sobreponerte por tu bien, y de todos los que se preocupan por ti. Con respecto a la visita al ministerio, debes decidirlo tú, creo que ya estas en edad de saber que debes hacer, pero imagino que supondrás que el ministro va a usar cualquier artimaña para que le pasas información o para manipularte. Yo tendría cuidado, y primero tantearía el terreno. Si estas de acuerdo, Arthur pasaría por ti, el 4 de julio a las 8hs. Espero estés bien, si necesitas algo puedes contar conmigo, se que no soy Sirius, y no pretendo reemplazarlo, pero te quiero como a un hijo, y yo quería mucho a tus padres, y siempre estaré disponible para ti en lo que desees hablar o hacer.

Te quiere mucho Remus Lupin

PD: cuídate, no estés saliendo mucho de la casa, y no cometas ninguna tontería; no es un regaño, es por tu bien.

Esta carta lo dejo tranquilo y pensativo, las intenciones del ministro ya las imaginaba, pero con respecto a lo que dijo Lupin sobre su padrino y padres, le trajo recuerdos tristes a la memoria. Sirius no tenía reemplazo, pero es cierto que el también era muy amigo de sus padres, y su relación había ido mejorando con el tiempo, ya tendría tiempo de charlarlo con él.

Con algunas lagrimas asomándose en sus ojos, deja la carta en el escritorio, cuando llaman a la puerta, cosa que le extraño totalmente, por que nadie en la casa le prestaba atención o le hablaba, más allá que fuese para llamarlo a comer o retarlo.

-Pase- dijo el chico extrañado.

-Pe-permiso Harry, asomo tía Petunia la cabeza por la puerta.

-Si pasa tía – dijo el ojiverde ante la presencia se su tía, algo sorprendido.

-S-se que te resultará extraña mi visita, se que nunca nos llevamos bien, y tampoco te traté como te merecías y le hubiese gustado a mi hermana - decía ante un anonadado Harry – últimamente te he notado extraño, distante frío, y eso me preocupa aunque no lo creas.

-CREERLO¡ Nunca en toda mi vida, desde que estoy en esta casa, se preocuparon por mi, siempre me maltrataron, como si fuese una escoria, y ahora que me voy, intentas acercarte¡ - decía el chico ante un ataque de furia y sentimientos guardados por años.

-Lo se Harry, no te pido que me perdones por que no creo que lo hagas, y no puedo hacer nada para remediar lo que ya ha pasado, pero en el fondo siempre me arrepentí, y me tiene preocupada ahora, se que algo no esta bien. Si necesitas hablar y confías en mi, estaré dispuesta a escucharte. Se que este cambio es abrupto, pero lamento todo lo que te hice sufrir – de sus ojos empezaban a salir lagrimas, sorprendiendo mucho más al chico ante semejante revelación. –

-Sabes últimamente he estado soñando con mi hermana, y también contigo, me he dado cuenta de mi error, y la culpa me ha carcomido, espero de alguna forma enmendar todo el cariño y amor que te ha hecho falta, aunque solo nos quede poco tiempo, ya que te vas y no creo que quieras regresar. Continuaba hablando al borde de un ataque de llanto.

-Es verdad que me iré el día de mi cumpleaños. Sinceramente no se que pensar con respecto a todo esto, he sufrido muchos año bajo sus maltratos, no los odio, pero tampoco los siento como una verdadera familia, tengo que meditarlo.

- Piénsalo el tiempo que quieras, se que será difícil, peor si quieres hablar conmigo solo llámame. Ahora te dejo con tus cosas Harry. Dicho esto y no pudiendo contenerse se abalanzó sobre el chic dándole un gran abrazo, y luego salió del cuarto.

Durante las siguientes tres semana, Harry había entrenado arduamente, en la parte física se notaba, su cuerpo estaba mas formado y marcado, mostrando una apariencia mas madura. Volviéndose también mas ágil y fuerte. Con respecto a la parte mágica, solo había podido leer y practicar sin realizar magia, aunque había encontrado muchas cosas interesantes. Pero si lo que tenía planeado, resultaba, eso ya no sería un problema. Durante sus prácticas matutinas, había descubierto que varios miembros de la orden lo vigilaban, pero no se daba por aludido, auque no podía actuar con total tranquilidad, y si las cosas resultaban como quería tendría que ver como actuar sin que se den cuenta.

Las cosas con su tía mejoraron mucho, hubo un acercamiento de parte de los dos, Petunia mantenía a raya a Vernon cuando lo maltrataba y eso le agradaba, comía mejor, y hasta consiguió que su tía le hablara de sus abuelos y de cómo era su mamá cuando era pequeña.


	2. visita al ministerio

2- Visita al Ministerio

Había llegado el 4 de Julio por fin, y Harry ya le había avisado a su tío que alguien lo vendría a buscar, y que regresaría a la tarde, no le gusto mucho la idea de que gente rara que viniera a la casa, que pensarían sus vecinos, además que guardaba la esperanza que no volviera.

Tentado por la emoción de poder aparecerse donde y cuando quiera, el chico durmió poco, a las 6 de la mañana ya se había levantado, siete y media ya estaba en el hall de entrada esperando al Sr. Weasley. Sus tíos miraban para todos lados preocupados por como pudiese llegar el hombre y como si fuera a llamar mucho la atención de los vecinos. A las 8 en punto, en medio de la sala se apareció el padre de su mejor amigo, Petunia ahogó un grito, Vernon refunfuñaba por lo bajo y Duddley simplemente se había ido corriendo a la cocina.

-Hola Harry¡ Como estas? – Pregunto el Sr. Weasley con un tono casi paterno. Imaginaba como debía haber pasado el verano el chico, esas semana encerrado en su cuarto, sufriendo y lamentándose por la muerte del mago más grande de todos, Albus Dumbledore.

-Hola Sr. Weasley¡ Estoy bien, y usted? Como esta la familia?- El chico sabía que estaba preocupado por él, la muerte del director había resultado un golpe duro para todos y una gran victoria para el innombrable. - ¿Como iremos la ministerio?

-Todo bien, todos te mandan saludos, Ron querría venir, pero Molly no lo dejo. Viajaremos por medio de un traslador preparado por el ministerio, es lo más seguro para ti – respondió el hombre.

-Bueno, nos vamos entonces?

-Si claro, adiós Sres Dursley – estos lo miraron con caro de asco- Toca el diario Harry.

Apenas lo toco, sintió esa sensación de un gancho levantándolo, algo acostumbrado, se preparó para aterrizar de pie en el ministerio. Cuando toco el suelo, se balanceo un poco, pero mantuvo el equilibrio. Miro a su alrededor, mucha gente iba de un lado para el otro, casi todos vestían túnicas con el escudo del ministerio, no muy lejos de donde estaban, se encontraba el guardia de seguridad, controlando las varitas de los que pretendían entrar. Se dirigieron hasta ahí, y se pusieron en la cola de magos que esperaba la revisión de sus varitas.

-Asunto que los trae? – pregunto el guardia.

-Soy Arthur Weasley, vengo a mi trabajo, también acompaño al Sr. Harry Potter para rendir su examen de aparición.

Ante la mención del nombre del chico, el guardia miro al chico detalladamente y poso sus ojos sobre la cicatriz.

-Ah señor Potter, puede pasar, lo están esperando.

-Muchas gracias Jack . Ya oíste Harry, vamos que te esperan. –Dijo el Sr. Weasley. –Antes de dirigirte a rendir tu examen, me gustaría decirte algo –se detuvieron un momento- Harry, escúchame bien, se que ya lo sabrás, Rufus Scrimgeour, va a intentar por los medios que crea necesario, controlarte a su favor y sacarte información, ten cuidado.

-Ya lo imaginaba, quédese tranquilo, no me voy a dejar manejar por él, saldré los más rápido posible.

-Entiendo, te dejo aquí, tiene que dirigirte al nivel 6. Suerte en tu examen, y antes de irte avísame como te fue¡ -agrego el Sr. Weasley.

Harry se alejo, dirigiéndose al ascensor mas cercano, en el camino mucha gente se le quedaba viendo, cosa que le molestaba; pero algo inesperado paso, en la cercanía del ascensor, había un grupo de periodistas y fotógrafos esperándolo, y en medio de todos ellos el mismísimo ministro de magia.

Scrimgeour al verlo, se le acerco con paso decidido, tendiéndole la mano y sonriéndole a los periodistas. Harry estaba anonadado, debía haberse imaginado algo así, y ea modo de disgusto no le estrecho la mano. El ministro ante este gesto, se acerco a él y lo agarro por los hombros, sosteniéndolo hacia las cámaras, colocándose detrás. El chico se soltó enseguida.

-Si piensa que pueda comprarme otorgándome la licencia de aparición y el poder de hacer magia sin la mayoría de edad, se equivoca. Ya se lo dije antes, mi lealtad permanece con Dumbledore; y si en vez de aparentar que hace algo apresando a gente inocente, hiciera realmente lo que le corresponde, yo evaluaría la situación. Así que, permiso¡, debo rendir mi examen, si es que todavía puedo... –dijo Harry en un tono frío y seco al ministro, y se dirigió a los ascensores, atravesando la multitud de periodistas que no paraban de sacarle fotos y hacerle preguntas.

Scrimgeour se quedo sorprendido, y congelado como si alguien le hubiera echado un maleficio, no reacciono hasta que vio al chico entrando al elevador. Corriendo, se dirigió al mismo lugar, entrando antes que las puertas se cerraran.

-Veo que sigues con la misma actitud Potter. Sabes que esto te puede costar caro- dijo el ministro en tono frío también y amenazador.

-Y usted trae un montón de periodistas sopencos, para que le cuenten a la gente el "magnifico trabajo que usted hace y el apoyo incondicional que recibe de niño que vivió" –respondió el ojiverde irónicamente.- Si no quiere concederme el permiso para rendir el examen de aparición, o poder realizar magia sin la mayoría de edad, esta bien. Pero le advierto esto, se ganara todo mi desprecio, y nunca podrá contar conmigo, me gustaría saber que diría la gente si yo les dijera que no estoy de acuerdo con las acciones del ministerio- Dijo con tono seco y duro.- Además que podrías perder su última "esperanza" si soy atacado por Voldemort o sus mortífagos y no puedo defenderme.

-Mejor hablemos esta en privado y más tranquilos –pidió el ministro ante la actitud demostrada por el chico, no quería perderlo y menos que pusiera a los magos en contra. Se dirigieron a su oficina.

-Le dejo en claro que no voy a permitir que ustedes me controlen como una marioneta, si quiere mi apoyo, gáneselo, pero haciendo las cosas como se deben. No intente comprarme, libere a aquellos que fueron encarcelados injustamente, no se meta en Hogwarts, y tampoco con los asuntos que Dumbledore hacía conmigo, esa es una cuestión mía y de el. De acuerdo a sus acciones y a los resultados, podríamos llegar a llevarnos mejor¡ -añadió Harry sin inmutarse ni cambiar su expresión.

Ante estas palabras, Scrimgeour se quedó sin habla, no sabía como reaccionar. Esas no eran peticiones ni absurdas, ni de un niño, ante el estaba un joven maduro, que ha madurado a la fuerza en poco tiempo, que sabe lo que quiere y no se deja intimidar ni dominar. Tubo que pensarlo bien antes de hablar, era claro que no podía jugar con él, más si era la única esperanza del mundo mágico desde la muerte del director. Sabía que no estaba haciendo las cosas como se debía, y estaba repitiendo los mismos errores que Fudge, pero no lograba avanzar, no tenía pistas, no lograba capturar ningún mortífago, todas las acciones no resultaban. Pensó unos momentos más.

-Sabes Harry –lo llamo por su nombre, cosa que el chico le llamo la atención-, viéndote hablar así, me doy cuenta que no estoy ante un niño, has madurado extraordinariamente, has pasado por cosas terribles y eso te ha hecho madurar y ver las cosas de otro modo. Ahora veo por que Dumbledore confiaba en ti, es admirable el respeto que le tienes.

-Mire Sr. Ministro, yo no soy marioneta de nadie, si quiere contar conmigo, va a ser en la medida que usted empiece a hacer las cosas correctamente, pero no quiero que ande alardeando mi apoyo a los periodistas ni a nadie, todavía no es tiempo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer para lograr terminar esta guerra, y poco tiempo. No quiero que me haga seguir, necesito moverme con libertad, si usted quiere acabar con Voldemort, deberá confiar en mí, nadie sabe esto más que yo. Con el tiempo, y si las cosas cambian y mejoran, tendrá mi apoyo y mi ayuda, y espero contar con la suya, y algunas cosas sabrá. Pero tiempo al tiempo.

-Esta bien Harry, respetaré lo que me pides. Confío en ti, el mundo mágico depende de ti, sabes que puedes contar con mi ayuda y la del ministerio siempre que lo desees.

-Gracias Sr. Ministro. Si cuento con su apoyo, me gustaría pedirle tres cosas, la primera necesito que se me permita realizar magia, aún siendo menor de edad, es necesario que me prepare en conjuros, maldiciones y contra maldiciones por cualquier inconveniente; la segunda necesito acceso a los archivos del ministerio, todo lo relacionado a Tom Riddle o mejor conocido como Voldemort, y también información de los fundadores de Hogwarts, le pido no me haga preguntas, a su tiempo lo sabrá, esto es muy importante si quiere triunfar; y por último, es mi deseo y creo que también hubiera sido el deseo de Dumbledore, que Hogwarts permaneciera abierto, intente lo posible por que se cumple, y que el colegio tenga la mayor seguridad posible.

Ante todos estos planteos, Scrimgeour, no sabía como responder, ni como actuar, tenía miles de preguntas, pero el chico ya le había dicho que no las hiciese.

-Harry, no voy a presionarte, no te puedo asegurar mucho, con respecto a los de los archivos creo que no tendrás problemas, referente al colegio, no solamente yo tomo la decisión, tiene que tomarla el consejo también, pero haré lo posible, y respecto a los de utilizar magia siendo menor de edad, se que estas en peligro, pero no entiendo muy bien para que, pero estas autorizado.

-Gracias sr. Ministro por intentar cumplir con mis peticiones, eso empieza a hablar bien de usted, con respecto a lo último, solo le puedo decir que me debo entrenar en caso que Voldemort o sus mortífagos quieran atacarme, necesito mejorar y si es posible aprender hechizos mas avanzados.

-Puedes contar con la ayuda de los aurors para entrenarte, pero ¿Por qué el innombrable te atacaría?, han corrido mucho rumores desde el episodio en la sala de las profecías hace más de un año, ¿tiene algo que ver?

-Únicamente le puedo decir que sí, no están tan equivocados, más no le puedo decir, y por favor nadie más debe enterarse sobre esta conversación. –respondió el chico.

-Así será. Sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo y haré todo lo que este a mi alcance con lo que me pediste.

-Gracias, esto es de absoluta reserva. Ahora si no le molesta, debo rendir mi examen. Salió de ahí despidiéndose del ministro y se dirigió al sexto nivel, tenía mucho que pensar, sabía que había hablado de más, peor por ahora no tenía otra alternativa. Mientras, Scrimgeour, pensaba en todo lo hablado, por más que resultara extraño, tendría que confiar en el chico.

Después de quince minutos de haber entrado a la sala de pruebas, salió con una credencial en mano, la cuál le permitía aparecerse. Los examinadores lo miraban con intriga, pero no le hicieron el examen fácil.

Antes de partir del ministerio, se dirigió a la nueva oficina del Sr. Weasley para contarle lo sucedido con el ministro y de paso mostrarle su credencial. Obviamente no le contó todo lo que habló, se guardo algunos puntos, puesto que nadie más debía saber sobre ello.

-Harry, ¿estás seguro que puedes confiar en él?, puede ser un engaño, puede buscar usarte, ¿hará lo que pediste? – preguntaba preocupado el hombre.

-Quédese tranquilo. No hable de más, y él sabe que no le convienen estar en mi contra. Con el tiempo se verá como actúa. –Respondió Harry- Ahora que tengo la licencia puedo aparecerme donde quiera, pero tendré cuidado; –añadió ante la cara que puso el Sr. Weasley- no cometeré ninguna imprudencia, ni me podré en riesgo –agregó sabiendo que no iba a poder ser así, la búsqueda de los horrocrux no sería fácil.

-Espero que sea así, con los tiempos como están, debes cuidarte mucho, ya sabes que Molly y yo te queremos como a un hijo más y por eso nos preocupamos.

-Lo sé, estén tranquilos, no haré nada que me ponga en peligro.

-Por lo que veo has estado entrenando, tu cuerpo estas mucho más desarrollado y marcado, ya perdiste ese aspecto de chico, hasta tienes un poco de barba –acotó el hombre- es bueno que te mantengas ocupado y no decaigas, Albus así lo hubiera querido. Además estarás en mejores condiciones para una batalla.

-Ese es mi objetivo, prepararme para lo que pueda ocurrir, y al mismo tiempo descargo un poco de ira y frustración. Aunque también me sirve con las chicas –agregó como para distender el ambiente, aunque luego se arrepintió de haberlo dicho.

-Ahora que dices eso, tenemos que hablar. –dijo el sr. Weasley en tono serio-

-No puede saberlo, ¿se lo habrán contado? ¿Qué sabe? ¿Cómo se entero?, pensaba Harry mentalmente

-Se que este tema no es de tu agrado, pero se trata de mi hija, y no estoy de acuerdo con la dedición que tomaste –habló Arthur

-No se a que se refiere- respondió el chico nervioso

-Sabes perfectamente de que hablo. Ginny ha sufrido todo el verano en silencio, no habla, no come, nada; ¡al principio pensamos que era por la muerte de Dumbledore, pero cada vez era peor, lloraba por las noches y cuando creía que nadie la veía u oía, siempre estaba con los ojos rojos, le preguntábamos que le pasaba, pero no quería decir nada. Ron también la notaba muy mal, y una noche habló con ella y bueno, Molly y yo escuchamos parte de la conversación, y bue.. eras el tema principal..

-Yo-o no era mi intención hacerla sufrir, pero…

-Ya se que no la quieres hacer sufrir, pero si realmente la amas, no puedes dejarla ir, en estos tiempos todo el mundo está en peligro, y no porque solo este cerca de ti, ella esta en más peligro. Albus estaría contento de ver el amor que se tienen ustedes dos.

-Es que usted no entiende, a mi lado estaría en mayor peligro, más si Voldemort se enterara sobre lo nuestro. El me persigue, y quiere destruirme a toda costa, va a buscar la forma de llegar a mí, debilitarme, hacerme sufrir, y no quiero que le haga nada a Ginny. Hay cosas que ni usted, ni ella saben, tampoco se si lograré sobrevivir a esta guerra, ni se le podré dar la vida que ella espera. No puedo permitirme tenerla cerca, por más que sea lo que más deseo en este mundo.

-Harry, se que hay cosas que no sabemos, se que esta relacionado a la profecía del ministerio, Albus nunca nos dijo el contenido, pero algo suponemos, y esto también a que por que sobreviviste hace 16 años, pero no te puedes aislar del mundo, no dejarte rodear por los que te quieres, si tanto la amas, como ella te ama, podrás luchas contra todo. Es mi hija y la quiero mucho para ponerla en peligro, pero se que te ama y te acompañaría al mismo infierno si es necesario y nadie la detendría.

-Lo pensaré Sr. Weasley, pero no creo que pueda cambiar de opinión, al menos no por ahora, ella es todo para mí, jamás permitiría, ni me perdonaría si le pasase algo. –el hombre se quedo admirando al chico, realmente era profundo el amor que demostraba por su hija. –Bueno ya me voy, ya que me puedo aparecer no lo molesto más.

-Bueno Harry, piensa en lo que te dije, no me gustaría ver sufrir a ambos, cuídate y no te metas en problemas.

-Que pasa que yo nos busco los problemas, ellos me buscan a mí, soy como un imán –ante esta frase ambos rieron.

Se despidieron amablemente, Harry mando saludos a los Weasley, y se dirigió al hall de entrada. Lo que más temía ocurrió, al salir del elevador los periodistas todavía estaban esperándolo, todos lo rodearon, acribillándolo con preguntas y fotos, se escabulló rápidamente y se desapareció apenas pudo, apareciéndose en el callejón Diagón.

Había logrado lo que quería con el ministro, y ahora que podía utilizar magia, necesitaba avanzar más, por eso se apareció ahí, necesitaba comprar un par de cosas. Primero fue a Gringots, retiró una buena cantidad de dinero y de ahí se dispuso a recorrer el callejón, decidió comprar un baúl nuevo más grande y con varios compartimientos, le llamó la atención uno parecido al que tenía el falso Moody, pero este contenía un cuarto en su interior. En el emporio de la lechuza, le compró comida y golosinas a Hedwig, y en otro tienda compró elementos para pociones y algunas pociones curativas, revitalizantes y demás.

También necesitaba comprar libros, mayormente de defensa contra las artes oscuras, algunos de encantamientos, hechizos avanzados y pociones. Recorrió toda la librería, pensó que si Ron estuviera con él, lo hubiera comparado con Hermione; pero en una estantería alejada y medio oculta, sintió una atracción extraña, sentía una fuerza como que lo llamaba, algo lo atraía. Ocultos entre libros y capas de polvo encontró un libro de lomo bordo titulado "Magia antigua: magia pura que viene del corazón", tenía entendido que ese tipo de magia era muy poderosa y poco común, después de todo fue gracias a esta magia que realizó su madre al sacrificarse que sobrevivió a la maldición asesina. Encontró un libro más de este tipo, no esperaba encontrar ese tipo de libros ahí, compró ambos, aunque el librero le costó vendérselos, al final se los entregó con varias advertencias.

También fue a la tienda de Madame Markins, donde compró una túnica color verde botella, el cuál le quedaba muy bien, algunas camisas, jeans, remeras y ropa de mago; en otro tienda compró un regalo para los novios.

Como todavía tenía tiempo, se dirigió a la tienda de los gemelos Weasley, uno de los pocos locales que seguía abierto en el callejón. A pesar de que por la calle había poca gente, el local estaba abarrotado de personal, principalmente chicos; detrás del mostrador pudo divisar dos cabelleras pelirrojas.

-Hola Fred. Hola George¡

-HARRY ¡-dijeron los dos asombrados al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Es peligroso para ti salir a cualquier lado, sobre todo en un lugar lleno de magos. ¿Por qué no estás con tus tíos y como llegaste?- preguntó Fred preocupado, mostrando una seriedad que no de había visto en el.

-OH vamos chicos¡ ustedes me vienen con eso a mí. Jamás pensé que ustedes dos se pusieran responsables. Vine por que tenía que comprar un par de cosas, estuve en el ministerio y me concedieron la licencia de aparición, además de poder llegar a hacer magia en algún problema- espetó el ojiverde

-Genial¡ ya puedes hacer magia y parecerte¡ pero sabes que igual es peligroso –acotó George.

-Pero, bueno, que te trae por aquí? Interesado en comprar algunas bromas para tu primo? –preguntó chistoso Fred.

-Vine a verlos, y sí, de paso a comprar algunas cosas, pero no bromas, sino algunos artículos especiales de la parte trasera.

-Con que era eso, el "elegido" necesita de nuestros productos –habló Fred en tono burlón- puedes tomar lo que quieres, este negocio es tuyo también.

-Tiene algún producto nuevo? –preguntó Harry

Hemos traído algunas novedades; en este estante puedes encontrar objetos especiales para engañar al enemigo, o emprender una huída. Esto es un falsicmage –agarró un objeto de una estantería-, crea una imagen tuya muy real, e imita y dice todo lo que tu haces en el mismo momento dentro de una distancia de 30m de tu posición, es fabuloso. Estos, como te acordarás, son polvos de oscuridad, pero perfeccionados, solo deja ciego a los enemigos.

-Me acuerdo muy bien de ellos, tienen que cuidar a quienes se lo venden, Malfoy ya los uso en nuestra contra, y no queremos que más mortífagos lo hagan.

-Si lo sabemos, y nos arrepentimos mucho por eso. Esta mini esfera que ves puede dejar ciego a todos los que se encuentren en un perímetro de 15m y vean la luz que emana de ella, tienes 5 segundo para cubrirte luego de activarla, es muy potente, a algunos magos no muy fuertes puede paralizarlos, te da unos 30 segundos de efecto.

-Genial¡ Capas y guantes escudo les queda? –preguntó el ojiverde.

-Nos quedan algunas, son las mas exigidos, pero para ti los que necesites.

-Gracias George, me voy a llevar dos pares de guantes y tres capas escudo, una buena cantidad de polvo de oscuridad, tres falsicmage y cuatro de las esferas que enceguecen y paralizan.

-Bueno¡ parece que te estuvieras preparando para enfrentarte contra todos los mortífagos. –río Fred, pero ante la expresión sombría de Harry se cayó- Agarra lo que necesitas, conociéndote seguro que te metes en problemas, y no se te ocurra pagar.

Bajo la amaneza de no pagar, salió de la trastienda y se despidió de los gemelos, también se llevo un par de bromas para hacerle a su primo. Una vez que salió de la tienda, metió todo en su baúl y luego lo encogió como para que entrara en uno de sus bolsillos. Se quiso aparecer en su cuarto, pero algo le impidió, y fue a para a un par de cuadras de la casa de sus tíos, había chocado contra alguna especie de escudo.

Cuando estaba llegando a la casa, tres hombres de la orden del fénix le detuvieron el paso, entre ellos ojoloco.

-Harry¡ donde diablos estabas? Se supone que del ministerio vendrías para acá directo. Y por que vienes caminando? Todos estaban preocupados y buscándote. Como te desapareces así¡ -exclamó Moody.

-Lo siento, pero tenía que comprar un par de cosas en el Callejón Diagón, además ya puedo hacer magia para defenderme, se cuidarme. Y con respecto a los de venir caminando, es porque no me pude aparecer en mi cuarto –respondió el chico.

-Nos olvidamos de informarte del escudo anti-aparición. Pero igual es una total imprudencia que te estés paseando por ahí solo, por más que puedas hacer magia. Que se te cruzó por la cabeza? Más en el Callejón Diagón que puede haber todo tipo de magos. Ahora ve y métete en la casa y NO salgas, yo le voy a avisar a los demás que estas bien –ordenó ojoloco.

-Lo siento, no quise preocuparlos; pero ya no soy un niño que lo pueden dejar encerrado y que espera que siempre lo protejan, me cansé de eso. Se que se preocupan por mí y me cuidan, peor muchas veces no se si es por ser el niño que vivió o simplemente Harry –soltó enojado y se marcho de ahí.


	3. Chapter 3

Charlas del pasado

Al entrar a la casa, vio únicamente a su tía, tío Vernon de seguro estaría trabajando y Duddley molestando a algún chico con su pandilla o destrozando algo. Cuando Petunia lo vio llegar, se alegro de ver que se encontraba bien, lo fue y lo abrazo, siempre que lo miraba a los ojos se acordaba de su hermana, y pensó que era hora de decirle la verdad, ya no podía ocultarlo más.  
-Harry, cariño, llegaste, me tenías preocupada — todavía el chico no se había acostumbrado a las muestras de cariño por parte de su tía, y le sorprendió.  
-Perdón por hacerte preocupar, tenía que hacer algunas cosas —respondió — ahora me voy a mi cuarto a acomodar lo que compre —cuando estaba por subir su tía lo interrumpió.  
-Espera, no subas, me gustaría hablar contigo antes. —el ojiverde levanto una ceja a modo de interrogación, hasta ahora la relación había mejorado, pero desde la vez en que ella habló en su cuarto, no le pidió volver a hablar, lo que no quitaba que charlasen, pero siempre se daba de manera ocasional.  
Se dirigieron a la sala para charlar tranquilos sentados en el sillón.  
-De que me querías hablar?  
-Hay algo que no te he dicho, a pesar de que te he contado algunas cosas sobre tus abuelos y tu mamá, no te he contado el motivo por el que me aleje de ella, y nunca quise volver a saber nada de ella o su mundo. —hablo la mujer algo nerviosa- Como imaginarás, yo soy mayor que tu madre, por 6 años, peor lo que no sabes, es que nosotras somos medias-hermanas.  
-COMO? Eso es imposible, como nunca lo supe¡  
-Cálmate Harry¡ Se que esto es algo inesperado, pero no te exasperes. Cuando yo tenía dos años, m-mi padre —le costaba hablar, un nudo en la garganta se lo impedí, sus ojos lagrimeaban- murió en un accidente -al decir esto último las lágrimas le caían por la cara, y empezó a llorar fuerte, Harry no sabía que hacer, solo atinó a abrazarla para calmarla.  
-Yo era muy pequeña —siguió con la voz un poco mas calmada, agradeciendo el abrazo de su sobrino- y no tengo muchos recuerdos de él. Tu abuela sufrió mucho, tardo mucho tiempo en sobreponerse; al año de haber fallecido mi papá, conoció a tu abuelo, él fue una gran ayuda para ella.  
- Con el tiempo se acercaron más, Tomás, así se llamaba él, venía seguido a casa y yo me encariñe mucho con el, era una especie de padre, aunque nunca lo reemplazó, después de conocerse durante un poco menos de dos años, empezamos a vivir juntos como familia. A los 3 meses se enteraron de que mamá estaba embarazada, y luego nació Lily. Yo estaba muy emocionada, tenía una hermanita, una familia completa —en la cara de Petunia se dibujo una sonrisa sincera.  
-Las dos crecimos muy unidas, éramos felices juntas y volvíamos locos a nuestros padres, pero siempre juntas. Cuando Lily cumplió 11 años, le llego la carta de "ese" colegio tuyo. Mis padres se sentían muy orgullosos por su pequeña hija, una bruja en la familia, yo también me puse feliz, en un principio —el tono de voz se iba poniendo cada vez más áspero — Ella se iba a ese colegio y volvía para las fiestas y vacaciones, siempre con sorpresas y cosas raras y locas, pero me alegraba, peor con el tiempo nos fuimos distanciando, mis padres le daban mucha importancia cuando venía, yo estaba saliendo con Vernon en ese entonces.  
-Cuando se recibió yo ya estaba casada con Vernon, ella venía a visitarnos seguido con esa James, a pasar las fiestas juntos, y nos contaban sobre la guerra que se había desatado en su mundo contra un mago tenebroso. En esos tiempos ocurrían muchas cosas extrañas y varios asesinatos en el país, nosotros teníamos miedo con Vernon, no queríamos saber nada de eso, pero aún así seguíamos viéndonos con Lily, aunque poco, tus padres estaban metidos en medio de esa guerra, habían estado varias veces a punto de morir en manos de ese mago tenebroso.  
-Yo estaba embarazada de unos meses, cuando ella se enteró que también estaba embarazada. Poco tiempo de que nacieras tú, fue a la casa de tus abuelos diciendo que se tenían que esconder por su seguridad, ya que Voldemort los buscaba, yo tenía miedo, tenía una familia formada y un hijo, así que no me acerque a ella, nos alejamos de cualquier peligro, pero tus abuelos se quedaron en la misma casa. Hasta que un día, buscando a Lily, a James y a ti, alguien destrozo la casa donde vivían y mató a mis padres. —otra vez su voz se entrecorto, su cara palidecía a cada palabra y las lágrimas luchaban por salir. Harry no salía de su asombro, pero sentía una profunda tristeza, nunca conoció a sus padres, y ahora tampoco a sus abuelos por culpa de Voldemort.  
-A partir de su muerte, y después del funeral, le deje en claro a Lily que no quería volver a saber nada más de ella, su familia o su mundo, ya no existiría para mí. Estaba enojada, triste, rabia, dolor, muchos sentimientos cruzaban por mi cabeza, y por eso le echaba la culpa a mi medio-hermana. Nunca más la volví a ver, ni tampoco supe de ella, hasta que te encontré en la puerta de la casa hace casi 16 años, con un sobre escrito por ese hombre de barba larga, donde explicaba la muerte de tus padres, y por que debías estar aquí.  
-A partir de ese día, descargue toda mi rabia en ti, siempre que te veía me hacías recordar a mi hermana por tus ojos, y el mismo aspecto que tu padre, yo les echaba la culpa de todo, y tu recibiste todo mi rabia, aunque no lo creas me lamente por la muerte de Lily, pero los sentimientos eran mas fuertes. Lo siento Harry —volvió a llorar- se que no debí amarrármelas contigo, ni hacerte sufrir.  
Harry oyó todo el relato atentamente, en su interior la pena y tristeza crecían, peor también crecían aún mas el odio, y las ganas de vengarse de aquel que le quitó toda n su vida. Miraba a su tía con pena, a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho pasar, ella también había sufrido mucho. La abrazo, la abrazo con fuerza y el también empezó a llorar. Los dos lloraban abrazados, entendían el dolor por el que el otro había pasado. Una vez desahogados, fue Petunia la que habló.  
-Harry, perdóname por haberte hecho sufrir, y nunca haberte dado ni cariño ni amor, se que fui una tonta al descargar todos esos sentimientos acumulados por años en ti. Se que será difícil, pero espero algún día me perdones. Eres una gran persona, y de muy buen corazón, te pareces tanto a tu madre por dentro.  
-Tía, a pesar de todo nunca te odié, y agradezco que me hayas contado todo esto, lo aprecio mucho. También lamento que hayas sufrido tanto. No necesitas mi perdón, ya lo tienes, pero creo que sos vos la que tendrías que perdonar, perdonar a tu hermana y a ti misma, así las dos quedarían tranquilas.  
-OH Harry, tienes tan buen corazón, yo la perdono a Lily, espero que este donde este ella me perdone, por todo.  
-Estoy seguro que lo hará.  
Durante un rato, tía y sobrino, estuvieron charlando, los dos estaban felices, sentían un peso menos en sus corazones; aunque el ojiverde tenía una razón más para vengarse. Luego subió a su cuarto y se puso a acomodar y revisar todo lo comprado, como todavía era temprano, salió a practicar sus ejercicios físicos, luego, ya que podía realizar magia, se dispuso a practicar conjuros y maleficios que aprendió en el colegio.

Al día siguiente, una lechuza trajo el Profeta, la primera plana rezaba:

Harry Potter en desacuerdo con el Ministro de Magia.

Ayer en la mañana, el niño que vivió, se presentó en el ministerio para, por circunstancias especiales, rendir el examen de aparición, cuando se dirigía a la oficina del centro de pruebas de apariciones, se encontró con el ministro y varios periodistas allí presentes convocados por este último. Cuando el ministro se acerco a saludarlo con gesto amistoso, el Sr. Potter lo rechazó, insinúo que no sería comprada su lealtad para con el ministerio, y que seguía siendo fiel a Albus Dumbledore, también opino sobre los arrestos a supuestos mortífagos, dejando en claro que no se relacionaría con el ministerio hasta que este empezase a actuar correctamente. Luego de estas declaraciones, Harry Potter se dirigió al elevador, y el ministro Scrimgeour, fue tras él, ambos subieron al elevador, peor no se sabe que tipo de conversación mantuvieron, el Sr. Ministro no quiso hablar de ello. (Harry Potter y el ministerio, Pág. 3; que hacía la noche de la muerte con el director?, Pág. 5; la relación director- alumno, Pág. 6)

-Bueno al menos no alardeó sobre nuestra charla, a pesar de que no quedo bien parado.  
Ese día recibió cartas de sus amigos, contándole sobre sus vacaciones, su opinión de la nota del diario, los sucesos extraños ocurridos, la extraña inactividad del señor oscuro, y alegrándose por que se pueda aparecer. Aunque Hermione, le advirtió que se cuidara, y lo usara lo menos posible y que fuera responsable, para no tener problemas con el ministerio, su advertencia no tenía importancia, ya que ella no sabía la conversación que mantuvo luego con Scrimgeour, pero por ahora no se enterarían.  
Luego de haber repasado todo tipo de hechizos, maldiciones y encantamientos, practico conjuros no verbales, ya que todavía no los manejaba totalmente. Estaba utilizando el cuarto dentro de su baúl, que le servía a la perfección, ya que nadie lo podría descubrir, la había agrandado mágicamente, hecho algunos conjuros para protegerla contra las maldiciones, y acomodado todas sus cosas, libros, ingredientes, pociones, etc.  
De mañana continuaba con sus ejercicios físicos, el resto del día se la pasaba aprendiendo hechizos nuevos y repasando otros. La relación con su tía era muy buena, y su tío y primo no lo molestaban, aunque tampoco le prestaban atención.   
En 4 días ya había logrado manejar perfectamente los conjuros no verbales, y había empezado con hechizos más avanzados, eran difíciles y agotadores, ya que pertenecían a un nivel de magia superior. Pero mejoraba rápidamente, y sin darse cuenta, su poder crecía de a poco, los hechizos a las pocas prácticas ya los realizaba, aunque a la noche terminaba exhausto; también había mejorado en encantamientos y transformaciones, en pociones lo hacía mejor, pero no tanto como Hermione. Los sueños continuaban presentándose, escuchaba la voz una y otra vez, al pasar los días, en el sueño empezó a vislumbrar una figura, pero siempre estaba lejos y no la reconocía.  
Recibía cartas de sus amigos y de Remus, todos estaban preocupados, Voldemort no había dado indicios de su existencia, algo tramaba. Ya faltaban 6 días para su cumpleaños, había entrenado duro, estaba bien desarrollado físicamente, y manejaba gran cantidad de conjuros, maldiciones y contra-maldiciones nuevas y poderosas. Ese día, decidió empezar con los libros de magia antigua, según el librero no podría realizarla, y pronto entendió por que, era una magia extinta hace siglos, pero muy poderosa, los últimos que se sabía que la utilizaron, fueron os fundadores de Hogwarts, auque por un lado su madre también la utilizo. Es un tipo de magia única, que solo una persona de corazón puro puede invocar, además de otros requisitos, provienen de los sentimientos, del amor, del valor y la amistad, no se ha conocido nadie que la practique, ni el mismísimo Dumbledore lo hizo.  
A pesar de lo que decía el libro, no perdería nada con intentar probarla, el libro era largo y con explicaciones difíciles, el primer hechizo que puso en práctica, fue el "protucdo", un escudo bastante potente, según el libro, contra maldiciones de nivel medio-alto. Hizo varios intentos, y para su sorpresa al séptimo intento, una luz violeta intensa lo rodeo. Verdaderamente era un escudo potente, le lanzó varios maleficios, peor todos se disolvían a su contacto, pero a los pocos minutos de rompió, dejando al chico exhausto y sin energía, peor muy contento por su logro. Ese día comió más que lo normal, y se acostó temprano, apenas apoyo la cabeza en la almohada se durmió.  
-Cuando los poderes despierten totalmente, los herederos se enfrentarán, dos grandes choques de poder se producirá, el mundo en las manos del marcado se encontrará. La oscuridad se expande, cobra fuerza, solo el valor, la amistad, el conocimiento y el amor, reavivarán la luz de la esperanza, despertando así la magia del pasado.  
-Otra vez ese hombre, esa voz, este lugar, vuelvo a soñar con él, Donde estoy? Quienes son los herederos? De que magia o poder habla?  
-Cuando despierte tu verdadero poder, del pasado vendré, y con mi ayuda, podrás vencer, hasta entonces Harry.  
-Quién es usted? Que quiere de mí? Cuando despertará mi poder?  
-Pronto lo sabrás.  
Cuando la voz dejo de hablar, Harry se despertó sobresaltado y sudando, le dolía mucho el pecho, cuando se miró, una gran luz blanca y pura emanaba de él, eso le provocaba el dolor.  
-Que me esta pasando? Que son esos sueños?- se preguntó el chico.

A miles de kilómetros de ahí  
-Ahhhhggggggg¡ Que es este dolor¡¡¡¡¡  
-Amo que le sucede? ¿Qué le duele?  
-Cállate¡¡¡ Ahhggg. ¿Qué este poder que siento? Ese maldito chiquillo tiene algo que ver, tengo que eliminarlo antes que me complique los planes, ahora que no esta Dumbledore.  
-Severus¡ reúne a todos los mortífagos, es hora de ir preparando el golpe.  
-Si señor¡

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se levanto algo cansado y ojeroso, no había dormido mucho, aunque el pecho ya no le dolía, tenía un mal presentimiento, además que estaba inquieto con esos sueños y esa luz; algo grande se acercaba, pensó.  
Ese día no salió a correr, ni se ejercito, solo se pasó leyendo el libro de Magia Antigua; cuando se sintió mejor a la tarde, practico el escudo, que le salió al primer intento y duro más, luego probó un hechizo paralizante muy potente, capaz de inmovilizar hasta 5 personas a la vez, asombrosamente a la segunda vez logro hacerlo, aunque únicamente lo probo con pájaros, no sabía si resultaría con magos. Pero a pesar de eso, no quedo muy exhausto, y volvió a practicarlo, al terminar la tarde ya manejaba algunos hechizos más. A pesar del agotamiento, noto algo recorriendo todo su cuerpo, y cada vez se sentía más fuerte.  
-Tendrá que ver con los sueños? O la luz de anoche? Esto es realmente confuso y extraño. Como quisiera que Dumbledore estuviese vivo para que me ayudara o me aconsejara.  
A la hora de la cena, bajó a comer, sus tíos estaban tranquilos con él, le sirvieron un buen plato de comida, su tía estaba preocupada, lo veía cansado, con ojeras y estresado.  
-Harry¡ cariño, te pasa algo? Te noto muy cansado últimamente, tienen una cara terrible, y anoche te escuche gritar.  
-Tía, no pasa nada, estoy cansado por que he estado entrenando mucho, y he gastado mucha energía, estoy practicando un tipo de magia —ante la mención de esta palabra Vernon levanto la cabeza muy enojado a punto de reprochar, pero Petunia con un gesto lo callo- muy antigua y poderosa, y eso me debilita.  
-Que¡¡ Como que has estado practicando m... esa cosa¡¡ Sabes que es esta casa no se te está permitido, además todavía eres menor, ja¡ te van a echar de ese colegio tuyo.  
Petunia le lanzó una mirada asesina a su marido por ese comentario, Harry sabía que había metido la pata con lo que dijo, pero no se inmuto.  
-Lo que pasa tío¡ es que ahora si puedo realizar magia aunque no sea mayor, por las circunstancias que se están dando. —ante esta afirmación tanto Vernon como Duddley se encogieron es sus sillas, les asustaba saber que el chico podía realizar magia.  
-Que es lo que pasa Harry? Por que tienen que entrenarte? Estás en peligro? —preguntó su tía con preocupación.  
El ojiverde noto el tono de preocupación en su tía, tendría que contarle la verdad, lo necesitaba, necesitaba desahogarse.  
-Tía, mejor vamos a la sala, si quieres que te cuente toda la historia.  
Ambos se levantaron, Vernon tenía cara de escéptico, no podía creer que su esposa y su "sobrino" se pudieran llevar tan bien, y además entenderse. Pero por la cara de Petunia, era mejor no contradecirla.  
Una vez en el living, se pusieron cómodos, el chico hizo algunos hechizos y empezó a hablar.  
-Lo que te voy a contar muy poca gente lo sabe, y es mucha la responsabilidad que llevo conmigo, tengo la confianza como para decírtelo, y se que no lo contarás nunca.  
-Como recordarás, hace 16 años, Albus Dumbledore me dejo en la puerta de la casa, por que mis padres habían sido asesinados por Voldemort, en un intento de matarme a mí, este se desintegró, gracias al sacrificio de mi madre, yo sobreviví, llevando a la ruina del mago tenebroso. Este sacrifico, me proporcionó una protección a través de una magia muy antigua; al compartir vos la misma sangre que Lily, permitiste que la protección continuara, eso me a mantenido a salvo estos año.  
-Si, eso lo sé, me lo explico ese hombre en la carta.  
-Todo el mundo mágico, creyó que Voldemort había sido derrotado totalmente, y me vieron a mí como un salvador, por que fui el único que sobrevivió a una maldición asesina. Pero no fue así, este no murió, al menos totalmente, solo perdió su cuerpo.  
-Hace 6 años, recibí la carta del colegio, y a pesar de todo yo asistí (esto dijo en referencia a todo lo que habían echo sus tíos para que no se enterara). La cuestión es que ese año. Voldemort quería obtener la piedra filosofal para recuperar su cuerpo.  
Harry le explico todo con respecto a la piedra filosofal, para que servía, sus propiedades mágicas y demás. También le pasó a contar sobre el profesor Quirrell, sus amigos, Snape, y toda la aventura de ese año. Su tía lo miraba con cara de entre asombro y terror,, lo que le relataba era realmente peligroso y aterrador.  
Depués continuo con el segundo año, Dobby, los ataques a algunos alumnos hijos de muggles, el diario, las arañas gigantes, la cámara de los secretos, el basílico, Fawkes y el sombrero y Tom Riddle. La expresión de Petunia cada vez era peor.  
-En tercer año, me escapo de la casa y voy a parar al Caldero Chorreante, un lugar tipo cantina para magos, el cuál también funciona como posada. Ahí el ministro me esperaba, porque supuestamente estaba en peligro, ya que un asesino llamado Sirius Black me buscaba.  
-Ese no era tu padrino?, interrumpió su tía.  
-Si, era mi padrino —dijo en tono triste-, pero... —entonces le contó de por que estaba en Azcaban, Peter Petigrew, su traición a sus padres, la supuesta muerte de este último, el encierro de Sirius, su escape, la rata de Ron, los dementores, la verdadera identidad de la rata, el ataque de los dementores, Lupin y como retrocedieron ene el tiempo.  
-Cuarto año fue el peor hasta ese momento, yo ví, en un cementerio, como Voldemort volvía a recuperar su cuerpo, ayudado por el inmundo de colagusano, todo paso por... —ahí le contó del campeonato de Quittdich, el torneo de los tres magos, las pruebas, la muerte de Cedric, en ese punto no pudo contener las lágrimas y se largo a llorar, y su tía lo abrazó para consolarlo. Cuando se calmó continuo con lo ocurrido en el cementerio, el regreso del mago oscuro, su pelea a muerte, el escape, el falso Moody y como termino ese año.  
A medida que iba contando todo, la cara del ojiverde se iba amargando, y sus ojos dejaban escapar algunas lágrimas, Petunia no lograba asimilar todo, lo que le contaba su sobrino era asombroso, y a la vez terrible, no entendía como este había logrado sobrellevar todo eso, mantenerse fuerte, pelear, seguir en pie y adelante.  
-Hace dos años, nos atacaron a Duddley y a mi, dos dementores, yo los ahuyenté, pero por esto casi me expulsan del colegio y destruyen mi varita. Verás, el ministro de magia en ese entonces no me creyó, pensó que mentía con lo de la vuelta de Voldemort, y buscó desacreditarnos, a mí y a Dumbledore, todo por pensar que el director quería quitarle el poder. Como el falló salió a mi favor, el ministro puso una bruja de su equipo como profesora, y empezó a intervenir en el colegio —entonces le contó de la orden del fénix, su función, como empezó el colegio, los artículos del profeta, el E.D., la conexión con Voldemort, las visiones, las clases con Snape, el escape del director y el por que, Umbridge como nueva directora, la última visión de u padrino, los centauros y Grawp, los Threslaes, el ministerio, la sala de las profecías, la pelea con los mortífagos, la pelea de Sirius con Bellatrix y cuando cae detrás del velo, la pelea en el atrio, Voldemort y por último y lo que más le pesaba la profecía. A medida que relataba, sentía un nudo en el estómago.  
-Oh Harry¡¡¡¡ eso es terrible, sufriste mucho, pasaste por un montón de cosas, y encima llevas un gran peso encima, no entiendo como un chico puede soportar tanto, realmente eres muy fuerte y valiente. Todos estos años, peleando contra tantas atrocidades, luchando por los demás, y sin llegar a preocuparte por ti mismo.  
-Ahora entiendes, por que murieron mis padres, y me intentó matar apenas era un bebé, por que sobreviví, y por que tengo que entrenarme, para mantenerme con vida. El aún me busca, y quiere acabar conmigo sea como sea.  
-L-lo siento, y nosotros que todos estos años te hemos tratado mal, eres muy parecido a Lily, y me siento orgullosa por como has crecido. Siento que todo esto te halla pasado, y lamento no poder hacer nada.  
-Gracias tía, pero has hecho algo, dejándome vivir aquí todos estos años. —sus ojos verdes esmeralda estaban aguados por las lágrimas, y su respiración estaba algo entrecortada.  
-Lamentablemente ahora estoy solo, hace dos meses, Dumbledore, casi un abuelo para mí, murió a manos del ex profesor Snape. —Petunia pegó un grito ante la noticia- Ahora debo continuar solo en esta guerra contra Voldemort, y tengo que prepararme, si quiero salir victorioso.- el chico no se animó a contarle más, ya que para él era muy difícil seguir hablando, y no quería poner peor a su tía.  
-Harry, no puedes hacer esto solo, eres solo un chico de 17 años, que ha crecido con golpes duros, no puedes arriesgar tu vida así. Harry... ¿estas bien? Harry¡¡¡¡ -gritó Petunia ante la cara pálida de su sobrino.  
-Ahhhhgggg —en ese momento le volvió a arder la cicatriz, muy fuerte, como hace tiempo que no le pasaba, algo malo había sucedido. Debido al cansancio físico y el estrés emocional, el dolor en la cicatriz lo hizo quedar inconsciente.  
Al día siguiente, alguien golpeaba la ventana, poco a poco el moreno abrió los ojos, veía todo borroso y no sabía donde se encontraba, le hizo acordar las veces que estuvo en la enfermería de Hogwarts, encontró los anteojos en loa mesita de al lado, y vio sentada a su lado, dormida a su tía, entonces recordó la noche anterior y el dolor en la cicatriz. Miro hacia la ventana, era una lechuza la que golpeaba, traía el profeta y muy malas noticias.

Azcaban en ruinas

Ayer en la noche, un gran número de mortífagos y dementores, atacaron la prisión de azcaban, liberando a todos los mortífagos allí capturados, y matando una gran cantidad de aurors. El lugar quedo en ruinas, pocos magos lograron salir con vida, los demás quedaron sepultados bajo los escombros de lo que fue la prisión. Este echo resulta un gran golpe para el mundo mágico, ahora el innombrable cuenta con un ejército aún mayor. El ministro no quiso dar declaraciones, pero esto denota las fallidas acciones que se han tomado hasta ahora.  
La nota continuaba, pero a Harry no le interesaba seguir leyendo, esa noticia era terrible, Voldemort cada vez se volvía mas fuerte.  
Petunia abrió los ojos y notó la cama vacía, levanto la cabeza y vio la cara de preocupación de su sobrino, parecía tener un diario entre sus manos.  
-Harry¡ Estas bien? Que te pasó anoche? Te dolía la cicatriz? Y por que tienen esa cara.  
-No te preocupes, estoy bien, me desmayé debido al cansancio y al fuerte dolor en la cicatriz. Y ahora entiendo por que me dolía, has destruido Azcaban. —dicho esto le paso el diario para que lo leyera.  
-Oh¡ esto es terrible, cada vez se pone peor, temo por ti Harry, todo lo que me contaste y lo que sucede, es aterrador, es mucho para ti.  
-Lo sé, por eso me tengo que preparar más, dentro de 4 días cumplo la mayoría de edad, y con ella la protección se rompe, por eso me iré de aquí, tengo un camino que recorrer y una guerra que pelear.  
-Eres muy valiente, bondadoso y desinteresado, se que no puedo detenerte, peor ten cuidado, tu vida vale mucho .las últimas palabras las dijo llorando- Ahora si quieres acuéstate que yo te subo el desayuno.  
Ese día entrenó arduamente, a pesar de que hace solo dos días que practicaba magia antigua, los hechizos básicos los dominó rápidamente, le consumía energía, pero no se detenía, los libros eran sumamente útiles, había todo tipo de hechizos, maleficios y contra-maleficios. El día anterior a su cumpleaños, había logrado dominar uno de los libros, correspondiente a un nivel básico-intermedio, estaba muy agotado por todo el desgaste mágico, pero muy contento por lo logrado.


	4. Charlas del pasado

4-Un cumpleaños con sorpresas

Estaba ansioso, Remus le había enviado una carta diciéndole que mañana podría ir a la madriguera, y quedarse ahí, ya sería mayor de edad. Por otro lado, ahora que todo iba tan bien, lamentaba tener que irse, aunque jamás pensó que diría esto, extrañaría a su tía. También estaba preocupado por su seguridad, así que esa noche, un poco recuperado, hizo un escudo de magia antigua, y algunos conjuros alrededor de la casa.

Estaba agotado, y tenía sueño, pero la ansiedad era más fuerte, y quería mantenerse despierto hasta las doce, mientras, para hacer tiempo, leía, mirando el reloj constantemente. Faltaban 10 min., 5min, 30seg, y el reloj marcó las doce, ante él apareció un fogonazo, del cuál salió un ave de pelaje rojo.

-Fawkes¡ Que demonios? Que haces aquí?

El fénix se le poso en el hombro, y le extendió la pata donde tenía atado un pergamino. Esto lo de aún mas sorprendido, tomo la carta y la desenvolvió, dejándolo aún mas impresionado

Querido Harry:

Si recibes esta carta, es por que ya no me encuentro presente. Por hechos de la vida, me he despedido de este mundo, para ir a uno mejor. Te preguntarás el porque de esta carta, pues bien, se que te enojarás, pero como te dije una vez, hasta un anciano comete errores, hay algunas verdades que no te conté, por que aún no eras mayor de edad, y no podías saberlo. Como no me encuentro presente, no te lo puedo contar personalmente, aunque yo sabía que sería así, pero tampoco en esta carta. Seguramente, hoy te llegará un pergamino del banco Gringotts, donde se solicita tu presencia para la lectura de los testamentos de tus padres, Sirius y el mío, se que esto te sorprenderá, pero siempre te consideré como un nieto, aunque en realidad casi lo eres, pero de esto te enterarás después; y no tenía a nadie más a quién dejar mi herencia, no es mucha, pero hay cosas importantes.

En la bóveda 9, encontrarás otra carta y unas llaves, estas son de la casa del Valle Godric de tu padre, y también las de la mansión Potter. Antes de ir a cualquier lado, por favor, visita la bóveda, y ambas casas, en la mansión Potter, debes encontrar un cofre de suma importancia para tu futuro, ahí entenderás todo. Se que piensas que te deje solo, pero nunca lo estarás, continúa con la búsqueda de los horrocruxes; en mi despacho te deje otra carta, algunas elementos y frascos con recuerdos, y el pensadero, los cuáles te pueden ayudar en tu búsqueda. Minerva ya sabe que te los tiene que entregar; la orden te cuidará por mí, pero no se meterán en tu camino, la profesora Minerva tampoco, podrás actuar con más libertad.

Espero, que a pesar de todo, no abandones tus estudios, termina el colegio, no desaproveches la oportunidad, si necesitas salir por cualquier cosa, podrás hacerlo. Te espera un largo y duro camino, pero tienes grandes amigos que te acompañan, no los dejes de lado. Tampoco deberías, como supongo que habrás hecho, alejar a la Srta. Weasley, los dos se aman demasiado, y si se alejan sufrirían. Se que tendrás tus razones, e imagino cuáles, pero como te dije una vez, el amor es la fuerza más grande y poderosa del mundo, y ahí reside tu poder, no la quites de tu camino.

De ahora en adelante, Fawkes te pertenecerá, cuídalo, es muy fiel y un gran amigo. Por último, y muy importante, esta noche te pasarán algunas cosas, tal vez sientas dolor, pero pasará, sufrirás un gran cambio, cuando vallas a la mansión, entenderás que te pasa y por que.

Te deseo lo mejor, que salgas victorioso, y vivas una vida feliz.

Te quiere mucho

Albus Dumbledore.

Harry no sabía como reaccionar, las lágrimas le caían por la cara, estaba triste, feliz y enojado al mismo tiempo, quería mucho a su director, y era mutuo según la carta. No entendía algunas partes que en esta figuraban, como sabía que el iba a morir? Ya lo tenía planeado? Sabía de la traición de Snape? Que cosas pasarían esa noche? Que hay en la mansión? Parecía que la cabeza iba a explotarle de tanta preguntas. Como siempre le ocultaban cosas, y eso le enfadaba, y todavía no estaba nada claro. Fawkes a su lado le acariciaba la mejilla con la cabeza, mientras entonaba una tranquila y relajante melodía.

El sueño le iba ganando, cuando estaba por acostarse, cinco lechuzas entraron por la ventana, una era de Garrid, con felicitaciones, comentándole de su hermano, y lo solo que se sentía en el castillo, le había mandado un pastel, y algo que lo hizo llorar al verlo, una foto mágica de Dumbledore. Cuando se calmó, abrió el de la Sra. Weasley, como siempre, le envió unos pasteles y un suéter rojo con sus iniciales y una snich grabada.

La otra carta era del ministerio informándole que ya siendo mayor de edad podía realizar magia, pero que tuviera cuidado y fuera responsable, la misma carta contenía una citación para el día siguiente en el banco Gringots para la lectura de testamentos.

La anteúltima lechuza era de Lupin y decía

Querido Harry:

Feliz cumpleaños¡ Ya eres mayor de edad, espero seas responsable y no te metas en problemas, como buen merodeador que eres. Mañana a las 11hs te iremos a buscar para llevarte a la madriguera a pasar el resto de las vacaciones. Tengo buenas noticias, Hogwarts abre, y tengo una sorpresa para todos, Tonks también. Espero te guste tu regalo, tal vez te sirva mucho.

Con cariño. Remus Lupin.

Pd: te manda saludos Tonks.

El regalo era un libro muy grueso, y de aspecto viajo, sobre defensa avanzada contra las artes oscuras. Lo ojeo un poco, y le resultó muy interesante, luego lo vería con mas detalle. El último sobre, fue el que más le extraño, se lo enviaba la prof. McGonagall.

Sr. Harry Potter:

Antes que nada, Feliz Cumpleaños¡ Se que le extrañará mi carta. Entiendo que se debe sentir muy triste y solo desde la muerte de Albus, para mi era un gran amigo y también lo extraño.

Este año, vuelve a abrir el colegio, y yo será la directora, aunque no será lo mismo sin Albus; hemos extremado las medidas de seguridad para garantizar la protección de todos los alumnos. Se que has tenido que ver en la decisión del ministro, y te lo agradezco. Espero que continúes con tus estudios y a pesar de todo lo que paso y que te espera, no le dejes. He intentado hablar con el retrato de Dumbledore que se encuentra en el despacho, y no ha querido comentarme nada sobre lo que ustedes hacían. Lo respeto, y tengo confianza en ti, y se que harás las cosas correctamente, y harás todo lo que este a tu alcance para detener esta guerra; también se que no podré detenerte, peor quiero que sepas que cuentas con todo mi apoyo en lo que necesites, y también cuentas con mi confianza. Albus me dejo una carta, y varias cosas para que te entregue, espero te sea de utilidad.

Atentamente. Minerva McGonagall.

Realmente la carta lo dejó muy sorprendido, si bien la prof. McGonagall, era dura y exigente, podía ser muy buena, todavía no había olvidado, cuando en primer año, en vez de darle un castigo, lo puso en el equipo de Quitdich, o en quinto lo defendió ante Umbridge. Ya hablaría con ella en la boda de Bill.

Estaba agotado, y era muy tarde, mañana tendría tiempo de disfrutar su cumpleaños pensó, y se tiró en la cama, y se durmió.

-Harry, ya es la hora, el tiempo se acaba, el poder de los Herederos debe ser despertado, debes cumplir con tu destino, la batalla final se acerca, y ahora más que nunca necesitas tu pasado –esa voz era de Dumbledore, ante él apareció la figura de su antiguo director, sintiéndose muy extraño al tenerlo en frente.

-Se que tienen muchas preguntas, todas te serás respondidas a su tiempo, pero es hora que el poder antiguo que reside en ti despierte.

A continuación, su figura fue reemplazada por otra, un hombre muy viejo, de ojos verdes lo miraba, le parecía conocido, y sentía paz a su alrededor; así como una gran fuerza proveniente de él.

-Heredero mío, es la hora, durante siglos el poder antiguo, se ha encontrado dividido, mi poder provocó la avaricia de muchos y la guerra entre estos, y fue separado, hasta el día que un descendiente mío los volviese a reunir en su ser, pero no eres el único. Un gran mal se avecina, y arrasará con todo a su paso. Ahora recibe lo que te ha sido otorgado.

En ese momento, Harry sintió un gran dolor en su pecho, una luz emergía de el y lo rodeaba, sentía que no se podía controlar, que algo recorría todo su cuerpo. En la habitación entro Petunia, preocupada por los gritos provenientes de su sobrino, cuando quiso acercarse, una fuerza la detenía, Harry flotaba sobre su cama, emitiendo un destello cálido y sobrecogedor. A su alrededor, todos los objetos flotaban y se movían de un lado para el otro.

Mientras, en el ministerio, un hombre corría dirigiéndose al despacho del ministro.

-Sr. Ministro¡¡¡ Sr. Ministro –gritaba el hombre entrando a la oficina agitado.

-QUE PASA? Por que tal exasperación? –pregunto Scrimgeour.

-Sucedió algo insólito. Los detectores de magia se han salido de la escala, se volvieron locos¡¡¡ -respondió el otro hombre.

-COMO¡¡¡¡ Eso es imposible. Se deben haber descompuesto, nunca paso algo así. Tiene que hacer un error, no hay algo capaz de hacerlos salir de la escala. Donde se supone que ha ocurrido esto.

-No sabemos con exactitud señor, pero sabemos que es dentro del perímetro de Litle Surrey, y solo hay un mago ahí.

-POTTER¡

A miles de kilómetros de ahí, en una sala oscura y tenebrosa, un hombre, si se le puede decir hombre, de piel blanca y ojos rojos como serpiente, se revolcaba de dolor en el suelo. Sus seguidores, preocupados por lo que le sucedía a su amo, intentaban acercarse, pero una fuerza invisible los repelía. La sala temblaba, los objetos volaban de un lado al otro. Hasta que Lord Voldemort se quedo quieto en el piso, luego de unos minutos, se puso en pie dificultosamente, ayudado por Bellatrix.

-Amo¡¡ que le ha sucedido? Que ha sido todo eso? Se encuentra bien? –preguntó la mujer.

-Tranquila Bella. No se que ha sucedido, pero me encuentro mejor que nunca. Me siento fuerte, muy poderoso, siento un poder dentro mío, que ha despertado y recorre mi cuerpo –emitió una risa fría y macabra, sabiendo que ese poder era grande y podía llevarlo a la victoria total pensó.

Mientras, en Privet Drive, un grupo de magos, corrían alertados por la luz proveniente del número 4.

-Que es eso ojoloco??? –preguntó un joven mago.

-No lo sé, pero sea lo que sea, es una gran cantidad de poder mágico –respondió Moody- algo pasa ahí dentro, hay que entrar¡¡¡

-Estarán atacando al chico? –preguntó otra vez el joven

-No lo creo¡ está el escudo y algunos encantamientos, no podrían llegar directamente, y ya los hubiéramos visto sino.

Adentro de la casa, la luz empezaba a menguar poco a poco, hasta desaparecer, y Harry volvía a quedar apoyado sobre su cama. Los objetos ya no flotaban, y Petunia pudo acercarse al chico.

Al colocarse a su lado, pudo ver que respiraba bien, su rostro denotaba cansancio, pero también una gran tranquilidad. Decidió dejarlo dormir, no entendía lo que había sucedido, mañana averiguaría.

Abajo, la puerta de entrada se abrió estrepitosamente, Moody y cuatro miembros de la orden, entraron corriendo y empezaron a subir las escaleras, afuera un grupo de aurors y el ministro, llegaban corriendo hacia la puerta de la casa, y al verla abierta se desesperaron.

Arriba, Petunia, salía de la habitación asustada por los ruidos provenientes de abajo, y los pasos que subían. Al llegar a la escalera, cuatro personan le apuntaban con varitas, y otro grupo entraba por la puerta principal.

-Pero que demonios sucede aquí¡ Que hace todo esta gente en mi casa –gritó Vernon, apareciendo por detrás de su esposa con un arma en la mano- bajen esas cosas y dejen de apuntarme o se enteraran quien soy yo¡ -gritó muy irritado.

Ojoloco veía todo extrañado, por lo que recordaba esos eran los tíos del chico, pero que hacía el ministro y un grupo de aurors allí.

-Disculpen por la intromisión, peor vimos una gran luz proveniente del cuarto de Harry y pensamos que algo malo sucedía –mientras que hablaba, su ojo mágico revisaba toda la casa y a los presentes.

-Que hizo ese maldito chiquillo esta vez¡¡¡ lo voy a matar¡ y ustedes no tiene ningún derecho a entrar así en mi casa, salgan de aquí YA¡ o les disparo –gritaba Vernon fuera de sí, rojo a más no poder de ira.

En un rápido movimiento de varita, unos de los aurors le quitó el arma a Vernon, y lo paralizó. Petunia pegó un grito de horror.

-Lo siento señora –habló Scrimgeour, algo recuperado de todos los acontecimientos, aunque algo confuso- nos preocupamos por la seguridad de Harry, en el ministerio los detectores de magia se salieron de control, pensamos que algo grave pasaba aquí. Que sucedió?

Moody no podía creer las palabras del ministro, los detectores fuera de control¡, que era esa luz? Y ese poder? Que tenía que ver el chico es todo esto? No entendía nada.

-Disculpe Sra. Dursley, podría explicarnos que pasó?

En la habitación del chico, Harry se despertó abruptamente por los ruidos en la escalera, se levantó de un salto, tomó su varita y salió del cuarto.

Al ver a su tío paralizado en el suelo, y su tía con cara de horror, y unas cuantas personan con varitas apuntándole, temió lo peor, salió corriendo hacia su tía y apuntando a los otros gritó –Expelliarnus- y un gran rayo salió de su varita y lanzó a todos los magos escaleras abajo, quedando muy sorprendido por el enorme poder del conjuro.

Cuando llegó al lado de su tía, vio que abajo, tirados en el suelo, se encontraban Moody, el ministro y un montón de magos que no conocía. Sería por eso que el escudo no resultó, no eran mortífagos.

-Tía¡ Estas bien? Que paso? Que hacen todos estos magos aquí? –preguntó el chico muy cansado y con el cuerpo adolorido.

-No lo se Harry, creo que vinieron a ver que te pasaba –respondió la mujer.

-Como? Que paso? Por que vinieron a verme?

-Eso nos gustaría saber, que paso? –habló ojoloco levantándose, muy sorprendido por la fuerza del hechizo.

-No entiendo nada –dijo el chico- por que están todos ustedes aquí? Sr. Ministro?.

-Que tal si nos calmamos, nos acomodamos y aclaramos las cosas –dijo Scrimgeour, ya levantado del suelo y más calmado.

-Sería lo mejor, peor alguien puede ayudar a mi esposo¡ -habló Petunia.

-Mejor sería dormirlo, cono todo esto va a explotar –opinó el ojiverde.

Así hicieron, le borraron la memoria a Vernon y a Duddley, que estaba despierto y encerrado en su cuarto aterrorizado, y los durmieron. Luego todos se acomodaron en la sala esperando una explicación.

-Que clase se hechizo nos lanzaste? –preguntó un auror extrañado- era de gran magnitud.

-Solamente un expelliarnus –y todos lo miraron con asombro y se pusieron a cuchichear.

-Tranquilos todos, no vinimos a hablar de conjuros. –intermedió el ministro- Algo paso aquí, y queremos saber que.

-Yo no se exactamente, no lo entiendo. –dijo Petunia algo incomoda ante la mirada de todos esos desconocidos- Sentí gritos y me desperté, venían de la habitación de Harry. Cuando entre, él flotaba en el aire sobre su cama, gritaba dormido, su cuerpo emitía una gran luz blanca y todos los objetos a su alrededor también flotaban y se movían. Cuando quise acercarme algo me lo impidió.

Todos estaban anonadados ante el relato de la mujer, especialmente Harry, que empezaba a recordar el sueño, y estaba más confuso aún.

-Lo que nos dice, es un fenómeno jamás visto, los detectores de magia se salieron de control en el ministerio –agregó el ministro, realmente era asombroso para él, pero ese chico realmente era especial, y podía ser la única salvación del innombrable.

-Realmente muy extraño¡, y tu no recuerdas o sabes nada Harry? –preguntó Moody, que lo miraba de arriba abajo, algo tenía el chico, había sentido una gran cantidad de poder mágico en él.

-No, no entiendo nada, no se lo que me pasó –mintió el aludido convincentemente.

-Bueno, no creo que podamos averiguar nada más, es muy tarde, y Harry y la señora, deben estar cansado, sería mejor marcharnos y dejar esto para mañana. –Scrimgeour quería saber más, pero sabía que era mejor no molestar mas a Potter, si no quería perder su confianza.

-Es verdad –afirmó ojoloco- Ah¡ por cierto, Feliz Cumpleaños Harry¡.

Uno a uno, fueron saliendo de la casa, los aurors y el ministro desaparecieron, los miembros de la orden, regresaron a sus puestos, menos Moody que se dirigió al cuartel para informar este hecho.

El ojiverde y su tía se saludaron, y se fueron a dormir, el primero muy confuso con todo lo sucedido y un millón de preguntas en mente.


	5. Testamento

5- Testamentos

En el numero 12 de Grimauld Place, la orden del fénix, estaba reunida a plano, a pesar de ser tan tarde. Moody comentaba a todos lo ocurrido.  
-Entonces dices que fue Harry el causante de todo ese despliegue de poder? —preguntó un muy asombrado y preocupado Lupin- Eso es imposible, según tu relato, eso es magia del más alto nivel de poder, hace siglos no se ve, ni siquiera Albus llegaba a ese nivel.  
-Lo sé, pero todos sabemos que el chico es especial, después de todo sobrevivió a una maldición asesina y se enfrentó cuatro veces al innombrable, y con solo 13 años logro conjurar un patronus corpóreo. Y si lo pensamos bien, por que hoy?. hoy cumplió la mayoría de edad, tal vez ha despertado su verdadero poder, no estoy seguro, solo son conjeturas, pero que ese chico tiene gran poder lo puedo asegurar.  
-No sabemos, es muy extraño, pero puede ser. Hay que investigar el asunto a fondo, mientras, hay que vigilarlo atentamente, por si se vuelve a repetir. —opinó McGonagall.  
Esa mañana, Harry se despertó relativamente temprano, no había dormido mucho en la noche, entre el sueño, los magos que se presentaron en la saca, y todas las preguntas que le rondaban en la cabeza. Cuando se despertó, se sentía como nuevo, sentía como un poder cálido y acogedor recorría cada parte de su ser. Sentía la necesidad de probarlo, buscó sus anteojos sobre la mesita, se baño, se vistió, y antes de bajar probó un hechizo muy avanzado de los libros de magia antigua; tenía la sensación que podía lograrlo, y así fue, ante él un fuerte y resplandeciente escudo plateado había aparecido, el cuál se fue extendiendo hasta traspasar los muros y rodear la casa, y para más sorpresa, esto no lo dejo muy debilitado.  
Estaba alegre, pero a la vez intrigado, no entendía todo el sueño, ni porqué aparecía Dumbledore en el, ni quién era el otro anciano; luego de la boda tendría que ir a la mansión Potter y averiguar todo. Hoy asistiría al banco, aunque realmente no quería escuchar los testamentos de aquellas personas que el quería, sería muy duro, pero sabía que contaría con sus amigos. Pensando en sus amigos, se extraño, que estos no le hubiesen enviado una lechuza, tampoco Ginny lo hizo, aunque pensó que no le enviaría nada, guardo algo de esperanzas.  
Bajo a desayunar, y para asombro suyo, en la cocina estaba su tía, con un pastel de cumpleaños y un regalo , realmente ella había cambiado mucho, se alegró por la sorpresa y corrió a abrazarla. El pastel estaba muy rico, y había recibido un reloj como regalo, le venía muy bien, ya que el que tenía estaba destrozado. Se pasaron un largo rato charlando, Harry se disculpó por lo de anoche, pero su tía no se molesto. Sabían que en una hora él se iría, y a los dos le dolía.  
-Prométeme que te mantendrás en contacto conmigo. Puedes enviarme a tu lechuza. Y sabes que eres bien recibido si quieres pasar a visitarnos.  
-Te escribiré, tal vez hasta te envié cartas por correo común, es más seguro. Hay algo que te tengo que decir, nadie sabe de esto, pero deje algunas protecciones mágicas en la casa en caso de algún ataque; si pasa algo, yo o alguien más los vendrá a buscar, espero que Voldemort no aparezca por aquí.  
-Gracias por preocuparte por nosotros. —le dio un enorme abrazo a su sobrino- Ahora sube y prepara tus cosas, falta poco tiempo para que te busquen.  
El chico subió, y con algunos movimientos de varita, fue guardando las cosas en su baúl nuevo, limpió la jaula de hedwig, y limpió la pieza.  
Cuando faltaban cinco minutos para las 11, redujo el baúl, y tomo la jaula de la lechuza, junto con la zaeta de fuego, y bajo hasta el hall de entrada, su tía lo esperaba ahí. Se despidieron entre abrazos y lágrimas, deseándose suerte, y que se cuidaran; como su tío y su primo no estaban ahí, les dejo una pequeña carta.  
Dieron las once, y no aparecía nadie, y en ese momento sintió como algo vibraba, y se acordó del escudo, algo quiso pasarlo, pensó, salió afuera, y ahí venían en dirección del parque, Remus, Ron, Hermione y Tonks. Cuando llegaron a la casa, Ron y Hermione se abalanzaron sobre él.  
-Harry¡¡ Feliz Cumpleaños¡ te extrañamos un montón, ya teníamos ganas de verte. Toma aquí esta tu regalo. —la castaña le entregó un paquete, lo que parecía un libro, algo común en su amiga.  
-Hermano¡ como estas? Felicidades¡ Ya eres mayor de edad, puede realizar magia. —Ron le dio otro paquete que parecía otro libro, algo extraño en su amigo.  
-Harry¡ felicidades. Espero te haya gustado mi presente —lo saludó Lupin- Perdón la demora, pero pensé que la orden quitaría las protecciones para poder aparecernos.  
-Perdón, ese fue mi error, deje algunos conjuros antiguos alrededor de la casa, quería que mis tíos quedaran a salvo —aclaró el ojiverde.  
-Como¡¡¡ -saltaron los otros tres.  
-Pero Harry, eso es magia antigua muy poderosa y avanzada, no puede ser que tu lo hallas hecho. Son libros raros y difíciles de conseguir —dijo una muy sorprendida Hermione.  
-Amigo, si que eres increíble —agregó el pelirrojo.  
Como que has hecho protecciones a la casa —preguntó Lupin- La orden no estaba enterada, y tampoco se dieron cuenta. Que tipo de escudos hiciste? Eso es casi imposible para alguien de tu edad.  
-Lo sé, estos meses estuve entrenándome, cuando fui a rendir el examen de aparición, también obtuve un permiso para realizar magia, sin ser mayor de edad. Compre algunos libros de magia defensiva avanzada, y conseguí dos libros de magia antigua. Últimamente he notado un gran incremento de mi poder mágico, y estos últimos cinco días, practique algo de magia antigua, al principio me costo mucho, pero conforme avanzaba era más fácil, y me agotaba menos; y conseguí realizar hechizos de un nivel básico.  
Sus amigos, y su casi tío, lo miraban casi incrédulos, no creían sus palabras, aunque para Remus confirmó algunas sospechas, y levantó otras.  
-Pero Harry, ¿cómo lo lograste? Ese tipo de magia no existe desde hace siglos, ni siquiera Dumbledore podía conjurarla. Además manejarla es apenas cinco días¡ es... —la castaña no tenía palabras para describir lo que había logrado su amigo- Has obtenido un gran desarrollo mágico jamás pensado, aunque debo agregar que también te has desarrollado muy bien físicamente —agregó sonrojada.  
Ron la miró algo furioso —Bueno ya basta de hablar, ya tendremos tiempo para eso, y espero que nos enseñes amigo. Ya tienen todo listo? Así nos vamos de este maldito lugar.  
-Esperen que despido por última vez a mi tía. Tía¡¡ -la llamo para que saliese, cuando ella estubo afuera, miró a las 4 personas junto a su sobrino, y se alegro de que tenga amigos que lo cuidan.  
-Buenos días -saludo Petunia- desea comer algo antes de partir? O tomar algo? —ante esto dejo perplejos a los presentes, que no esperaban tal cordialidad.  
-Buen...  
-No gracias —corto Hermione cordialmente, antes de que Ron respondiera.  
-Bueno Harry, cuídate mucho, escríbeme y vennos a visitar cuando puedas —dicho esto lo abrazó con lágrimas en sus ojos.  
-Garcías tía, me cuidare y les escribiré —el le correspondió el abrazo ante la cara de sorprendidos de los demás.  
Se despidieron, Harry envió a Hedwig a la madriguera volando, para no tener que caminar con la lechuza por la calle. En el camino al parque, sus amigos le preguntaron que fue esa muestra de afecto entre tía y sobrino, y él les contó rápidamente como se dieron las cosas. Todos se alegraron por la noticia, se dirigieron detrás de unos arbustos y se desaparecieron.  
Para aparecerse en la madriguera.  
-Tienes muchas cosas que contarnos Harry, parece que nos hemos perdido muchas cosas que te han sucedido —inquirió en pelirrojo.  
Cuando llegaban a la puerta, la Sra. Weasley la abrió emocionada, los había visto llegar desde la ventana de la cocina. Se abalanzó sobre el moreno, y lo abrazó fuertemente, como siempre, dejándolo casi sin aire.  
-Oh¡ feliz Cumpleaños querido. ¿Cómo estás? Te ves bien, aunque algo delgado, te alimentaron bien esos muggles? Por que se demoraron Remus? Ya me estaba preocupando.  
-Gracias Sra. Weasley, estoy bien, he comido bien, solamente me he ejercitado hablo el chico cuando recuperó el aire- Nos retrasamos por que tuvimos que buscar un sitio donde aparecernos, ya que en casa no podíamos.  
-Pero ¿por qué? —preguntó la mujer mientras entraban en la cocina — pensé que la orden iba a quitar los conjuros para que pudieran aparecerse ahí cuando fueron a buscarlo.  
-Veras Molly, si los quitaron, pero nuestro "querido y pequeño" Harry, quería dejar protegidos a sus tíos, y no me preguntes como, pero puso unas cuantas protecciones poderosas —respondió el licántropo.  
-Como¡¡¡ -saltó asombrada la mujer.  
-Después hablaremos de eso —y le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que no siguieran con el interrogatorio.  
-Esta bien. Imagino que ya habrás desayunado ya, no? —el moreno asintió- Por que no suben, y acomodan tus cosas en el cuarto de Ron. En la casa no hay casi nadie, todos están trabajando, vienen e la tarde.  
Los chicos subieron a la habitación de Ron. Entraron y cerraron la puerta. Se sentaron en las camas; imaginándose lo que venía, Harry insonorizó el cuarto, y cerro mágicamente la puerta, para que nadie pueda interrumpirlos.  
-Que pasó anoche? Por lo que sé, hubo una reunión de emergencia de la orden, algo relacionado con vos. Además como es que puedes realizar ese tipo de conjuros tan avanzados, o inclusive magia antigua¡ -preguntó de corrido, y deseosa de información Hermione.  
-Bueno tranquila, déjalo respirar -le regaño el pelirrojo.  
-Bueno chicos, a ustedes no les voy a ocultar nada. La verdad que ni yo entiendo lo que me sucede, pero este último mes ha sido muy extraño. Lo primero que tienen que saber es sobre mi visita al ministerio, habrás leído algo en el Profeta, pero luego de la discusión en el atrio, continuamos hablando en el despacho del ministro. —Así el ojiverde les contó la conversación que mantuvo con Scrimgeour y el acuerdo al que llegaron- Desde ese día puedo realizar magia, y he practicado y mejorado.  
-Ahora entiendo por que dejaron libre a Stan. Como no nos dijiste antes que podías hacer magia —le increpó Ron.  
-No quería que nadie se enterara, así podía practicar tranquilo. Después de rendir el examen de aparición, me dirigí al Callejón Diagón, compre un par de cosas útiles, el traje para la boda, y algunos libros de DCAO, transformaciones, pociones, encantamientos y algunos más. En eso, muy escondidos, pero como si pudiera sentir su presencia, encontré los libros de Magia Antigua, me llamaron la atención y los ojee, me impresionaron por su contenido, y pensé que me serían útiles si lograba manejar ese tipo de magia. Aunque no pensé que sería tan rápido.  
-Pero Harry, se hace apenas menos de un mes que prácticas, como puede ser que llegarás a tanto —se extraño Hermione.  
-Como les dije, han pasado muchas cosas. —entonces el chico de pelo azabache les contó del primer sueño, y los sucesivos, como sentía aumentar su poder, las prácticas de conjuros y hechizos y la facilidad con la que los lograba y progresaba. Continuó con los últimos 5 días, y el libro de magia antigua. Por último, y lo más difícil de explicar, les contó la carta de Dumbledore, y el sueño de la noche anterior, las palabras de director, y el otro anciano, el dolor en el pecho, la energía que sintió, y todo lo que sucedió luego. Sus tíos, Moody y algunos miembros de la orden, el ministro y los aurors, lo que contó su tía, y la anormalidad detectada en el ministerio. A medida que relataba todo, las caras de sus amigos cambiaban, sorpresa, exaltación, incredulidad, asombro, terror.  
-Pero Harry, lo que nos cuentas es increíble, asombroso diría yo, si es verdad lo que dijo Dumbledore y el otro mago, eres realmente muy poderoso, más de lo que te puede imaginar. Por eso has logrado ese gran avance, por que tu poder iba despertándose de a poco, hasta el día de tu cumpleaños que despertó totalmente —razonó Hermione.  
-Si es asombroso, es lo mejor que te podría suceder, ahora tiene el poder para acabar con el innombrable —agregó Ron.  
-Tampoco se tiene que confiar Ros —le recriminó la castaña- debe prepararse y desarrollar todo su potencial. Además, Harry, has pensado en las palabras que te dijeron en el sueño, "el enfrentamiento de los Herederos", sabemos que Voldemort —el pelirrojo se estremeció ante la mención- es el heredero de Slytherin, tu tal vez podrías se el otro Heredero, capaz que de Gryfindor.  
-Se me cruzó por la cabeza esa idea, pero es muy ..., podría ser, las cosas empezarían a encajar así; tendré que ir a la mansión Potter para saberlo, te imaginas yo¡ heredero de Gryfindor, no se que pensar.  
-Sería genial, una parte del castillo te pertenecería, y ni hablar de la fortuna que heredarías —dijo emocionado el pelirrojo.  
-Ronald Weasley, tu si que no maduras nunca —le espetó Hermione.  
-Pero...  
-Ustedes si que no cambian más, siguen peleándose todo el día, parecen un matrimonio, córtenla un poco .corto Harry, antes que empezaran otra pelea, los dos aludidos tomaron un color rojizo fuerte en los cachetes.  
-Lo siento —dijeron los dos.  
-Pero te pasaste con eso de la insinuación de matrimonio —criticó el pelirrojo.  
Continuaron con la charlando, pero sobre la boda, los arreglos, los cambios, como estaban todos locos por la celebración, las continuas discusiones entre Fleur y Molly, los nervios de Bill, etc. Y llegaron al tema que al ojiverde le tenía preocupado, Ginny.  
-Como esta ella? —preguntó algo triste.  
-Al principio cuando volvimos del colegio estaba muy mal, lloraba constantemente, comía poco, y se la pasaba el día encerrada en su habitación, incluso cuando llego Hermione, salía poco. Mis padres estaban muy preocupados, intente hablar con ella, calmarla, pero se negaba, cuando logre hablar, no me escucho demasiado, creo que mis padres escucharon la conversación y lo saben —le contó preocupado el pelirrojo.  
-Lo sé. En el ministerio hable algo con tu papá, algo me contó. No estaba enojado, pero no coincidía conmigo. Yo también estoy muy mal, yo la amo¡ entienden¡, es por ella que tengo fuerzas, ella es mi apoyo, estos meses me sentí muy mal y solo, no paraba de pensar en ella. —las lágrimas empezaban a brotarle de los ojos- La amo demasiado como para ponerla en peligro, no quiero que le ocurra nada, me moriría si algo le pasara. Estoy seguro que si Voldemort se enterara de lo nuestro, iría tras ella, la lastimaría, solo para llegar a mí.  
-Se tus intenciones Harry, pero no concuerdo, los dos se están lastimando demasiado con esta separación. Por más que no estén juntos, corre el mismo peligro, Voldemort va a querer acabar con todos los que se le opongan, además ya debe saber lo suyo, Snape —por la cara de su amigo, lamentó hacer dicho ese nombre- ya debe haberle contado lo vuestro. Ella sigue en el mismo peligro estando juntos o no.  
-Hermione tiene razón, los dos se aman, y los dos están sufriendo, por más que no me guste mucho, yo creo que lo mejor sería que estuviesen juntos —agregó Ron.  
-Lo sé, pero no terminan de entender, prefiero que este protegida, si seguimos juntos, querrá ir a la guerra conmigo y no quiero. Tengo que buscar los horrocruxes y destruirlos, no quiero que ella me siga, quiero que continué en el colegio. Además no se si podré darle la vida que quiere, todavía no se si saldré con vida de esta guerra, y lo saben.  
-Te equivocas, -le cortó la castaña con tono severo- la guerra nos afecta a todos, no solamente a ti, y por más que no estén juntos, ella no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras su familia y tu pelean. Te seguirá donde sea necesario, quieras o no. Y no debes pensar lo peor, ahora eres muy poderoso, tienes mayores posibilidades y saldrás victorioso de esto.  
-Pero no entienden…  
No pudo terminar por que la señora Weasley golpeaba la puerta e intentaba entrar, el chico quitó los hechizos, y bajaron a comer, no sin antes oír una reprimenda por parte de Molly. Ahora en la mesa se encontraban Fleur, que lo saludó efusivamente, Charly, que vino de Rumania para la boda, la novia de este y su querida pelirroja, la miro de arriba abajo, deseo besarla y abrazarla en ese momento, peor se contuvo; sus miradas se cruzaron y podían ver reflejados el dolor y la tristeza en sus miradas. Como si nada hubiese pasado, Ginny se le acercó y lo saludo, y lo felicitó por su cumpleaños.  
-Harry —habló la señora Weasley- me dijo Hill que hoy ala cinco hacen la lectura de testamentos, Charly, Arthur y Remus te acompañaran, Hill estará allá.  
-Má¡ Hermione y yo podemos ir también? —pregunto el menor de los varones.  
-No se, es muy peligroso, es arriesgado, además Harry no creo que quiera —dijo mirando al mencionado.  
-Por mí no hay problema, es más, me serviría de apoyo si vinieran. Si pasa algo, que no creo, nos podemos aparecer.  
-Bueno, si es lo que quieres, no me puedo negar, los dejaré ir, pero deberán tener mucho cuidado, y no hacerse los valientes en caso de peligro, se que son mayores, pero deben obedecer todas las órdenes de Arthur o Charly.  
Una vez todo arreglado, se pusieron a comer, el almuerzo era muy rico y Molly le izo repetir 3 veces a Harry que estaba a punto de explotar.  
Después de comer, empezaron todos a charlar, comentaban sobre la boda, la gente que asistiría, entre ellos la mayoría de los miembros de la orden, los trajes y todo tipo de detalles. A veces entre el ojiverde y la pelirroja, se daban miradas fugaces, se buscaban, pero cuando lo hacían, giraban la cabeza para otro lado. El resto del tiempo, se lo pasaron arreglando la casa y acomodando el jardín, con magia todo era mucho más fácil, y eso salvaba a Harry continuar con el tema Ginny.  
A las cinco menos cuarto, llegaron Remus y Arthur, Hermione tomo del brazo a Ron para aparecerse juntos, y este último se puso rojo como su pelo. Los seis se aparecieron frente al banco, entraron y se dirigieron hacia una puerta al fondo a la izquierda, al entrar, había una pequeña oficina con un duende trabajando, y una puerta detrás de él que decía "Gerente".  
-Buenas tardes —saludó Remus al duende, este levanto la cabeza de los papeles, y miro a los presentes- venimos a ver al gerente del banco para la lectura de testamentos a nombre del Sr. Harry Potter. —ahora el duende se mostró interesado, recorrió el grupo de personan y se detuvo en el chico de pelo negro azabache y ojos verdes esmeralda con la cicatriz en forma de rayo. El duende bajo la cabeza, rebuscó entre unos papeles, anotó algo, y entró a la puerta detrás de él.  
A los dos minutos volvió a salir, y los invito a pasar a la oficina del Sr. Scarlet, el gerente del banco. Entraron a un cuarto grande, de estilo antiguo, con retratos de duendes colgados en la pared, frente a ellos había cinco sillones cómodos y mullidos mirando hacia el escritorio. Atrás de este, en una silla con respaldar alto, se encontraba un duende, de aspecto tranquilo, a su derecha Hill, con pergaminos en la mano los saludó.  
Todos se acercaron, saludaron cortésmente al gerente, y luego a Hill. Luego de los saludos, procedieron a sentarse. Harry a medida que se acercaba la lectura de los testamentos, se le iba formando un nudo en la garganta.  
-Buenas tardes —saludo el Sr. Scarlet- es para mí un honor recibirlos en mi oficina. Pocas veces procede a realizarse la transferencia de semejantes riquezas a una sola persona. ¿Están presentes el Sr. Potter, el Sr. Weasley, el Sr. Lupin, el Sr. Black, y el Sr. Petigrew?  
Los demás se asombraron ante tal pregunta, no entendían por que necesitaban la presencia de Remus y Arthur., y menos del traidor maldito, cosa que hizo reaccionar de mala manera a Harry.  
-Disculpe —habló Lupin-, el Sr. Black a fallecido hace dos años, el Sr. Petigrew trabaja para elinnombrable, y las otras personas mencionadas nos encontramos aquí, ¿por que motivo necesitan nuestra presencia?  
-Pensé que lo sabrían, es para la lectura de los testamentos, y la entrega de las partes otorgadas a las personan mencionadas en ellos. —esto dejo anonadados a todos, sabían que Harry recibiría todo, pero no que Remus y Arthur también figuraban.  
-Si no hay ningún problema, procederé a la lectura de los mismos. Hill, me pasas el pergamino de los Potter y su carpeta? —el mencionado obedeció inmediatamente- Gracias. —desenrolló el pergamino y se dispuso a leerlo.

A nuestro querido hijo, y a nuestros grandes amigos:

Harry, si estas recibiendo esto en este momento, es que nosotros no hemos logrado sobrevivir a esta guerra, pero estamos seguros que tu sí, y seguramente estaríamos orgullosos de ti. Lamentamos no haber estado ahí, mientras crecías, no haberte dado nuestro amor o cariño, ni haberte criado, y todo por culpa de una profecía, que podría afectarte a ti, y no nos deja vivir en paz. Esperamos que seas feliz, que te hayas convertido en un gran hombre. A nuestros mejores amigos, Sirius, Remus y Meter, hemos pasado por muchas cosas y ustedes siempre estuvieron con nosotros en buenos y malos momentos. Se que si nos ha pasado algo, cuidarán de nuestro hijo como si fuera vuestro, se los encargamos de corazón, guíenlo y denle el amor que nosotros no pudimos darle.  
Los Potter, tienen una basta fortuna, esto incluye varias casas, tres castillos, un chalet en Londres, la mansión en Valle Godric, las bóvedas 7, 611 y 514, y acciones en empresas mágicas y muggles. No sabemos la magnitud de todo, pero seguro te serán entregados los papeles correspondientes. A nuestro querido hijo, le entregamos todo lo que poseemos, excepto el chalet en Londres y el contenido de la bóveda 514, que son para nuestros tres amigos antes mencionados, para que disfruten una vida buena.  
Estemos donde estemos, siempre los cuidaremos y estaremos en su corazón. Harry, eres un Potter y como tal, estoy seguro que enfrentarás todo con valor y firmeza. Amigos míos, cuiden de nuestro tesoro.

Con mucho cario, Lily y James Potter.

En la oficina se hizo un profundo silencio, que fue roto por el llanto del ojiverde, sus amigos y Remuelo abrazaron en forma de apoyo. Entendían que para él era muy fuerte todo eso. El chico no se pudo contener más, extrañaba a sus padres, los necesitaba, necesitaba su apoyo y amor, necesitaba sus fuerzas. El corazón parecía que iba a salirle del cuerpo, las palabras puestas en el pergamino fueron duras para él. Todos lo miraban en silencio, no sabían que decir, pero ellos estaban ahí para apoyarlo, cuando se calmó, tomo un poco de agua, y Lupin habló.  
-Disculpe Sr. Gerente, pero me niego a aceptar la bóveda y el título de propiedad del chalet en Londres, eso es de Harry y nadie más, además, el Sr. Black ya no se encuentra con nosotros, y el Sr. Petigrew —este último lo menciono con un tono de desprecio-, esta de lado del que no debe ser nombrado, y no creo pertinente que lo reciba.  
-NO¡ -saltó Harry- fue su deseo que ustedes lo tuvieran, obviamente colagusano no, pero no voy a permitir que lo rechaces, es tuyo y no voy a aceptar un NO como respuesta, yo ya tengo suficiente. —agregó el chico serio, con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.  
-Pero Harry, no puedo aceptarlo, no me pertenece, no podría.  
-Lo vas a aceptar, fue su deseo y deberías respetarlo, yo jamás lo aceptaría si no lo quisieras —refutó el chico.  
Remus al final lo tuvo que aceptar, pero no sin antes abrazar al chico.  
-Bueno Sr. Potter, en esta carpeta se encuentra la llave de la cámara 7, los títulos de propiedad, las acciones de distintos negocios, entre ellos el 15 de este banco, 25 en la tienda de Madame Markins, 35 en la fábrica de escobas, y otras acciones más, ahí se encuentra todo detallado. Sr. Lupin, aquí tiene la llave de la cámara 514, y la llave y título de propiedad del chalet. —habló el gerente.  
-Sr. Potter, hasta el día de hoy, el banco se ha hecho cargo de la supervisión y control de sus cuentas, si lo desea puede asignar a alguien para que mantenga todo en regla y ordenado.  
-Si, me gustaría que el Sr. Bill Weasley se hiciera cargo de todo.  
-Como supondrá, esto implica el pago de los honorario y un sueldo al Sr. Bill —acotó el gerente- los honorarios corresponden al 3 de su fortuna.  
-No lo necesito, lo haré con gusto, sin necesidad de un pago —replicó Bill.  
-Gracias, pero no estoy de acuerdo, cobrarás lo que te corresponde, es más, tus honorarios serán del 5 de lo que poseo, y no acepto un no —sentenció Harry al ver que el otro iba a replicar.  
-Oh Harry, eres muy amable, no se que decir.  
-Bueno entonces está decidido, Sr. Potter, Sr. Weasley (Bill), Sr. Lupin, firmen aquí para completar el trámite. Gracias. Ahora si no les molesta, continuaré con la lectura del testamento del Sr. Black. —Bill le pasó otro pergamino y otra carpeta.

A mi ahijado, amigos y seres queridos:  
Si estas escuchando esta carta, es por que ya no me encuentro contigo, lamento mucho haber pasado poco tiempo contigo, te agradezco por haberme aceptado y dado tu cariño. Desde que salí de Azcaban, tu me has hecho muy feliz, fuiste como un hijo para mí, es algo que jamás olvidaré, me he vuelto a sentir vivo a tu lado. Eres un gran chico, que siempre lucha por lo que cree, una gran persona y un gran amigo, tienes un poco de tu padre y tu madre, pero también algo de mí, espero sigas manteniendo vivo el espíritu de merodeador vivo. No te abandones, mantente fuerte y lucha por lo que crees y por los que quieres. Tus padres deben estar muy orgullosos por el hijo que tienen.  
A mi querido amigo y hermano Remus, nunca podría expresar en palabras lo que representó nuestra amistad para mí, fuiste un leal amigo, y siempre estuviste en todo momento, a pesar de que alguna vez dudaste de mi inocencia. Deseo que vivas tu vida lo mejor posible, deja el pasado atrás, y se feliz, no te acomplejes por tu "problema peludo", el día que alguien te quiera por lo que eres no la alejes.  
A los Sres. Weasley, no se como agradecerles todo lo que han hecho por mi ahijado y por mí, se que lo han tratado como un hijo, y siempre se los agradeceré. A sido poco el tiempo que hemos estado juntos, peor me hicieron sentir en familia, pueden no ser ricos en pertenencias, pero si en corazón.  
Como poseedor de la fortuna Black, le dejo a mi querido amigo Remus Lupin la cámara 315 y la casa en Francia; a los Sres. Weasley, el contenido de la cámara 317, se que no querrían aceptarlo, peor a pesar de tener poco, han vivido felices igual, es un regalo que no pueden rechazar. Y a mi muy querido y preciado ahijado, Harry James Potter, le dejo el resto de toda la fortuna Black, que el banco debe tener documentada.  
Lamento haberlos dejado, pero espero haber muerto peleando por algo justo.

Los quiero por siempre. Sirius Black.

Mientras el gerente leía, Harry y Remus se mantenían unidos con las manos, otra carta muy fuerte y una despedida muy triste para ambos. Luego de terminar, los dos se abrazaron fuertemente, necesitaban hacerlo, las lágrimas bañaban sus rostros, realmente sentían su perdida, y siempre lo extrañarían. Una vez calmados, todos quedaron en silencio, nadie quería molestar ante tal situación emotiva.  
-Bueno Harry, como con la fortuna de tus padres, te voy a preguntar si deseas escoger un encargado que la maneje —habló el gerente rompiendo el silencio.  
-Si, como dije anteriormente, quiero que el Sr. Bill Weasley se haga cargó, quiero que se encargue de todas las herencias, cumpliendo con las mismas medidas antes dispuestas.  
Bill no podía creer lo que Harry decía, el aire le faltaba, eso era mucho dinero, ya que ambas fortunas, eran de las más grandes del banco, pero no podía aceptarlo.  
-Harry, gracias por tu confianza y bondad, pero no puedo aceptar otra vez semejante pago, yo…  
-Nada Bill, yo lo deseo así, a mi el dinero realmente no me interesa, considéralo un regalo de bodas —le sonrió el ojiverde.  
-No me quieres dejar objetar, pero acepto con una condición, la herencia de Albus Dumbledore, la voy a manejar si así tú lo deseas, pero no quiero cobrar nada de ella, considéralo como un favor, para ti, y para el gran mago que fue él. Y no intentes contradecirlo.  
-También he recibido una herencia de Dumbledore? —preguntó con los ojos llorosos, eso no se lo esperaba.  
-Si —le respondió el pelirrojo.  
-No lo puedo creer, no lo esperaba, jamás pensé… -pero no pude decir nada más por que las palabras no le salían.  
-Sr. Lupin, aquí tiene las llaves de su cámara y aquí las llaves y el título de propiedad de la casa. Sr. Weasley esta es la llave de su cámara  
-Yo no… dijeron Arthur y Remus, pero no pudieron terminar por que Harry los interrumpió.  
-Les guste o no, los dos van a aceptar lo que se les ha dado, Sirius lo dispuso así, y yo deseo que así sea, los dos se lo merecen, y no acepto refutaciones —dejó bien en claro el chico.  
Ron no podía creer lo que oía, ahora sus padres tendrían una pequeña fortuna, realmente se sentía muy agradecido con Sirius. Arthur y Remus, quisieron apelar, pero Harry se mantuvo firme en su postura, y no pudieron contradecirlo y tuvieron que aceptar ese gesto tan generoso.  
-Los tres deben firmar aquí, usted también Sr. Bill.  
-Sr. Potter, aquí tienen la carpeta con todos los detalles de sus propiedades, cámaras, acciones y demás. Entre las acciones Potter, y las acciones Black, usted es dueño de la mitad del banco Sr. —esto dejo más que sorprendidos a todos, Harry contaba con una basta fortuna.  
-Muchísimas gracias Sr. Scarlet, quisiera pedirle un favor, que realice el trámite, para que un 10 de las acciones sean destinadas al Colegio Hogwarts, y el toro 10, se destinen para el hospital San Mungo, que el valor de estas acciones, sean utilizados en obras que ayuden a ambas instituciones.  
-Así se hará Sr., prepararé los papeles correspondientes. Déjeme decirle que usted es un hombre grande, muy caritativo y desinteresado, sus padres y su padrino, estarían realmente orgullosos de usted —todos en la sala asintieron, realmente lo que había hecho el chico era un gesto de bondad enorme, Lupin se sentía muy orgulloso por el gran chico que tenía al lado.  
-Le pido un favor más, con respecto a lo último, no quiero que se sepa quién a hecho las donaciones, es por que yo quiero que lo hago, y no necesito que nadie me felicite, o la prensa me acose.  
-Considero que ambas instituciones, estarán agradecidas con usted, y estoy seguro que les gustaría saber el nombre de su benefactor, pero si así lo desea, así se hará. Le entregaré los papeles al Sr. Weasley cuando los tenga listo, para que usted los firme.  
-Por último, pasamos al testamento del Sr. Albus Dumbledore:

A todos los que estimo:  
Resulta difícil dejar esta carta, peor es necesario, mi tiempo en este mundo se acaba, y estoy preparado. Como te dije una vez Harry, la muerte no es más que el principio de otro viaje para una mente bien preparada.  
Deseo dejar mis pertenencias al Sr. Harry James Potter, se que no es mucho, pero se que harás lo correcto con ellas. Después de tantos años verte crecer y estar a tu lado, me siento orgulloso, fuiste un nieto para mí, y se que enfrentarás tu futuro con determinación.  
A los demás que se encuentren presentes, les agradezco por todo lo que han hecho, y por la confianza que siempre han depositado en mí, espero continúen la lucha aunque yo no este, no se rindan, y den lo mejor de ustedes, en esta guerra saldrán victoriosos. Cuiden de Harry, pero no lo sobreprotejan, aprendan del error de un viejo. Me despido de ustedes.  
Papanatas, baratijas, tortas fritas y caramelos de limón.  
Albus Dumbledore.

Harry no sabía si reír o llorar, a pesar de todo, siempre se mantenía igual, hasta el momento de su muerte. Podía ser muy loco, pero era una gran persona, y el mejor mago que haya existido.  
-Sr. Potter, —habló Scarlet- el Sr. Dumbledore le dejo todo a usted, esto incluye el 5 de acciones del banco, destinados a los fondos de ayuda para magos cadenciados que ingresen o cursen en el colegio, aquí tiene sus papeles, y la llave de la cámara 17.  
-Muchas gracias, pero quisiera pedirle otro favor, con respecto al 5 de las acciones destinados para magos cadenciados, quisiera que aumente al 10, le encargo los papeles.  
-Así se hará Sr. Potter, cuando tenga los papeles también se los hago llegar por el Sr. Weasley. Deben firmar aquí. Gracias.  
-Bueno, ya esta todo en regla, necesitan algo más? —preguntó el duende.  
-Si, -habló Harry- necesitaría hablar con usted a solas, —agrego mirando a los demás- si no les molesta a los demás les pediría que salgan.  
Todos lo miraron extrañados, peor por su cara de determinación hicieron caso, sabían que no iban a poder discutir, salieron menos Lupin, no quería salir, quería ver que tramaba.  
-Por favor, tu también Remus, es un asunto mío, nada de que preocuparse —este lo miro algo enojado, pero se tubo que levantar y salir.  
Cuando quedaron el gerente y él, hizo un hechizo insonoro en la habitación, y uno de impasividad sobre la puerta.  
-Sr. Potter, de que quería usted hablarme?  
-Antes que nada llámeme Harry. Me gustaría saber si hay algún modo de acceder a mi dinero, sin tener que acudir al banco, o en caso contrario, si hay otras sucursales de este banco en otras partes del mundo.  
-Si, hay un modo de acceder a su cuenta sin tener que asistir al banco, es un modo poco usado, peor hay un pequeño cofre encantado que le da acceso al dinero de sus cámaras, si quiere le mando a pedir uno en ese momento.  
-Me sería de gran ayuda, muchas gracias.  
El gerente salió de la habitación, por una puerta trasera.  
Mientras, afuera de la oficina.  
-Harry a insonorizado la oficina, no puedo escuchar lo que hablan —dijo Lupin algo enojado y extrañado por la actitud del chico.  
-Déjamelo a mí —habló Ron. Y de un bolsillo saco un par de orejas extensibles, ante la mirada extraña de los mayores, y un poco de disgusto. Tomo el cordón y la dirigió a la puerta.  
-También le hizo un hechizo de impasividad —dijo al ver que no funcionaban.  
-Me lo imagine, algo esta tramando —agregó Hermione, llegando a imaginarse el por que de la actitud de su amigo.  
A los cinco minutos regresó el duende, regresó con un paquete en sus manos.  
-Aquí tiene Sr. Harry, de este cofre podrá retirar la cantidad de dinero que usted desee, solo debe pensar en la suma, también puede encogerlo si desea para su mejor transporte.  
-Muchas gracias.  
-Aquí también tiene una lista de los lugares y países donde se encuentra este banco. —y le paso el pergamino.  
-Imagino, que quería hablar de algo más importante, no?  
-No se equivoca. Le pido que esa conversación quede entre nosotros —pidió el ojiverde.  
-Respetaré sus pautas.  
-Me gustaría realizar un testamento de todo lo que poseo. —el duende puso cara de sorpresa y terror.- Se que soy muy joven para ello, pero con los tiempos como están, no quiero dejar nada suelto.  
-Entiendo Sr. Potter, quiere realizar usted el testamento?  
-Si no le molesta, le pediría que lo haga usted, no me siento en ánimos para redactarlo yo. Quisiera que el 40 de mi fortuna, sea concedido a Ginebra Weasley, junto con la casa y la mansión de Valle Godric, y alguno de los castillos. El otro 60 se reparta entre Arthur, Molly, Ronald, Fred y George Weasley, Hermione Granger y Rubeus Hagrid, las propiedades se repartirán de acuerdo al criterio de ellos, y las acciones del banco, quisiera que se destinen a buenas obras.  
-Así se hará señor —y con un movimiento de la mano del gerente, apareció un pergamino donde estaban escritas las condiciones que el chico pedía, lo firmó el Sr. Scarlet y se lo pasó- Tiene que firmar y sellar con una gota de sangre. —Harry hizo aparecer una pequeña navaja, se hizo un pequeño corte en el dedo y lo apoyó en el pergamino, luego firmó.  
-Bueno todo listo, esto será guardado, y espero que no sea leído hasta dentro de muchos años señaló el duende.  
-Eso espero, muchas gracias por su atención y sus servicios, ahora necesito visitar las cámaras.  
Salieron de la oficina, y todos estaban aguardando afuera. Se despidieron del Sr. Scarlet y del duende que los atendió al principio y se dirigieron a un mostrador, donde mostrándoles las llaves a uno de los duendes, fueron conducidos al carrito que los llevaría a las cámaras.  
Primero pasaron por la nueva cámara de los Weasley, Ron quedo anonadado por todo el dinero que había, sin que su padre lo viera tomó un montón de monedas. El Sr. Weasley, también estaba muy feliz, y muy agradecido con Sirius y Harry, tomo algo de dinero y salió, no podía esperar para darle la noticia al resto de su familia.  
Luego fueron a la cámara de Lupin, este estaba sorprendido con la fortuna que poseía ahora, y algunas lágrimas le empezaron a caer por los recuerdos de sus amigos. También pasaron por la cámara familiar de los Potter, era inmensa, cuatro veces el tamaño de la cámara que Harry usaba antes, en ella montañas y montañas de monedas, cuadros estatuas, objetos antiguos e invaluables. Tomó una buena cantidad de monedas, recorrió un poco la cámara, donde encontró pertenencias de sus abuelos y familiares, los cuáles se guardó, y también encontró una pequeña cajita musical que le parecía conocida, adentro había una foto de sus padres y una carta.  
Salieron de ahí, y se dirigieron a la última cámara, la de Albus Dumbledore, esta vez pidió entrar solo, lo cuál los demás respetaron. Necesitaba buscar algunas cosas que su director le había dejado. La cámara no era muy grande, no estaba repleta de dinero, pero sí de objetos, libros, y demás cosas, recorrió todo el lugar, tomo algunos libros que le llamaron la atención y se dirigió al centro de la sala. Allí, sobre una mesita, se encontraba una carta, un cofre y algunos objetos, que reconoció de la oficina del director, sorpresivamente, dentro del cofre había una esfera brillante, una profecía¡ No esperaba encontrarse algo así ahí dentro, tomó todo lo de la mesa, y lo guardó en su baúl, que siempre llevaba en e bolsillo.  
Cuando salieron de los carritos, se dirigieron a la puerta principal del banco, mientras iban hablando.  
-Harry¡ eres dueño de una de las mayores fortunas de Inglaterra, tienen medio país —dijo Ron todavía sorprendido por todo lo que vio.  
-Si, lo sé, peor cambiaría todo el oro que tengo por mis padres o por Sirius respondió el chico en tono amargado y cortado. Pero se interrumpió, al llegar a la puerta, un frío terrible se sintió en el ambiente, el cielo estaba oscurecido, y la gente empezaba a correr.  
-Dementores¡ -gritó Harry al tiempo que oía una voz débil que gritaba en su cabeza.  
-Mortífagos¡ -gritaron lo que parecían un par de aurors.  
-Tenemos que salir de aquí. —ordenó Remus- Hay que aparecerse en la Madriguera.  
Pero no pudieron, algo lo impedía, la gente corría desesperada por el callejón, el frío se iba haciendo más denso, y cerca de donde estaban se sentía la batalla que se estaba desatando entre aurors y mortífagos. A los metros se empezó a distinguir unas figuras negras que flotaban, que poco a poco se iban acercando, mucha gente iba cayendo a su paso.


	6. La Boda

6- La boda

-Tenemos que ir al caldero chorreante, y nada de hacerse los héroes. –dijo Remus.

-No podemos, hay demasiados dementores, y por el otro lado estás los mortífagos –replicó Arthur.

-Debemos alejar a los dementores de aquí, cada vez se acercan más, el frío nos esta afectando ya –apuntó Hermione.

-Convoquen sus patronus y alejen a los dementores, intentes ir hasta el caldero chorreante, nosotros los mantendremos ocupados. –dijo Lupin.

-NO¡ -refuto Harry- no se van a quedar aquí solos peleando contra los dementores y los mortífagos.

-Tu no decides, se tienen que ir están el peligro –le espetó el licántropo.

-Ya soy mayor de edad, y todavía no tienen ni idea de los que soy capaz de hacer –refutó el ojiverde.

-Váyanse ya¡ -grito el Sr. Weasley, los dementores estaban encima.

-Especto Patronum –gritaron los del grupo.

Ron todavía no lograba hacer una forma definida, el de Hermione era débil, y para la extrañeza de los demás de la varita de Harry, solo salió una neblina blanca.

-No¡ -gritó el chico.-Vamos Harry debes concentrarte en un recuerdo feliz –pensó. Pero en ese momento solo oía los gritos de su madre, hasta que oyó otra voz- Severus

-Por favor –esa voz lo paralizo, recordar el momento de la muerte de su director los sumió en la oscuridad, sentía a sus amigos alrededor, preocupados por él, pero en ese momento no sentía nada, quería dejarse llevar, escuchar las últimas palabras de todos los que había querido le afectaron a tal punto, que pensó que ya no tendría felicidad.

-Harry¡ levántate, tu puedes eres fuerte –le decía Remus.

Pero el no lo escuchaba, quería dejarse llevar por esa oscuridad que le invadía el alma, ya no tenía a nadie, todos habían muerto salvándolo, ya no podría ser feliz. Y de golpe le vino a la cabeza la imagen de una cabellera roja, y ojos celestes, esa chica a la que el amaba, y con la que quería estar.

-Especto Patronum –gritó, y un enorme ciervo, mucho más grande que el de los demás, incluso que el del lobo de Lupin, envistió a gran cantidad de dementores que estaban cerca. El ciervo empezó a recorrer el callejón y a alejar a todos esos seres oscuros que había, arremetía con una fuerza imparable.

-Eso es…. Increíble, asombroso –comentó Arthur al ver el patronus del chico, un patronus de tanto poder.

-Harry, como lo hiciste? –le preguntó Hermione también muy asombrada.

-No lo sé, les dije que había cambiado –respondió él.

-El camino esta despejado, dirrúyanse al caldero chorreante –ordenó el licántropo.

-Vaya vaya, si es el joven Potter y sus amigos –se escucho una voz proveniente de un encapuchado que se acercaba junto con otro grupo.

-Al amo le va a fascinar si se lo llevamos –agregó otro encapuchado a su lado.

-No lo creo, si son tan inútiles como sus hijos –les espetó el ojiverde reconociendo a Crabbe y Goyle.

-Pagaras caro esa insolencia. Expelliarnus -grito Goyle.

-Protego –dijo Harry.

-Como hiciste eso, si todavía mantienen a tu patronus –preguntó absolutamente descorcetado Crabbe.

-Algunos trucos nuevos. Expelliarnus –dijo el chico, y un gran rayo salió de su varita, tirando al suelo unos 7 mortífagos y desarmándolos.

-Como¡¡ que paso? –dijo un encapuchado, y en seguida les lanzaron cualquier cantidad de hechizos.

-Protucdo –dijo y un escudo los envolvió y los protegió de las maldiciones. Los mortífagos no podía creer lo que veían.- Ahora les dijo a los demás.

-Desmaius, expelliarnus, Stupfy, bombarda, petrificus totallus, gritaron todos, y los encapuchados a su alrededor fueron cayendo.

-Paralisus extensus –gritó Harry, terminando con los últimos mortífagos, aunque no se dieron cuenta que uno había logrado escapar.

La gente que todavía quedaba en el callejón corría, los aurors intentaban calmar a todos, a penas quedaban pocos dementores, el ciervo de Harry aún se mantenía, mucha gente lo miraba asombrada, lo veían como a un héroe.

-Estas bien Harry? –pregunto preocupado Lupin.

-Si –logro responder.

-Eso fue asombroso, impactante, que patronus, que clase de hechizos utilizaste? Donde los aprendiste? –decía una Hermione alterada.

Los aurors se dirigían en su dirección, y el ojiverde no estaba con ganas de hablar o dar explicaciones.

-Mejor nos vamos –dijo.

-Si es lo mejor, creo que ya nos podemos desaparecer –apoyo Arthur.

Y así hicieron, se desaparecieron, justo cuando la gente y los aurors los estaban rodeando.

Se aparecieron en la madriguera, entraron en la casa, y Harry subió a su cuarto sin decir nada, la Sra. Weasley, que no estaba enterada de nada, se preocupo al verlo llegar con esas caras.

-Que paso? Por que están así? –preguntó preocupada.

-Atacaron el callejón. No salió nadie herido –agregó ante la cara que puso su esposa.- No podíamos aparecernos, habían puesto un escudo, había mortífagos y gran cantidad de dementores.

-QUEEEEEEEE¡¡¡¡¡ Oh Arthur, podría haberles pasado cualquier cosa. Que sucedió?

-Salimos del banco, y se sintió un mucho frío, estaba todo oscurecido, y nos dimos cuenta que era por el efecto de los dementores, después una gran muchedumbre corría, intentando escapar de los mortífagos los cuales peleaban con los aurors. Intentamos desaparecernos, pero no pudimos, quisimos ir al caldero chorreante, pero había dementores por todas partes, y la gente corría desesperada; los dementores estaban casi encima nuestro, y tuvimos que defendernos.

"Todos invocamos nuestros patronus, pero a Harry no le salía, paso un momento feo con lo de los testamentos, hasta que logro invocarlo, un enorme ciervo, como jamás he visto algo tan grande, ahuyentó a todos los dementores cerca, tenía una gran potencia. Los mortífagos nos vieron, y vinieron a atacarnos, pero ocurrió algo mas extraño, manteniendo su patronus, Harry pudo atacar a los encapuchados, hizo un gran despliegue de hechizos y maldiciones, luego llegaron los aurors, y entre todos, los redujimos, hasta calmar la situación.

-Pero, están bien? Como dejaron pelear a Harry? Y como hizo todo eso? –preguntó Molly.

-No lo sabemos, no teníamos otra opción, nos tenían acorralados, los venció de una forma rápida, como si fuera un juego para él. Algo raro le esta pasando a esa chico. –opinó Remus.

-Debe estar cansado ahora, por eso debe haber subido.

-No lo creo, creo que es debido a la lectura de testamentos, fue duro para él, la paso mal, jamás lo vi tan derrumbado.

-Oh Arthur, pobre Harry, debe haber sido un golpe duro presenciar y escuchar las últimas palabras de todos a los que quería –dijo la mujer entendiendo el pesar del chico.

-Lo fue, para uno que lo conoce como un hijo, fue desgarrador, lo mejor ahora es dejarlo descansar, que piense un poco, no acribillarlo con preguntas. –respondió el marido.

Ginny que estaba cerca, se sintió muy mal por su ex-novio, y en silencio sin que nadie lo notara subió.

-Pero como aceptaste esa cuenta¡¡ -protestó Molly, una vez que le relataron todo lo sucedido en el banco- no deberías haberlo hecho, eso es de Harry.

-Mamá¡ ese fue el deseo de Sirius, y Harry se negó a que no la aceptáramos, el no la quería, dijo que la merecíamos –exclamó Ron.

-Es verdad querida, el no quiso saber nada, y en el estado que se encontraba no quise contradecirlo.

-Molly, Sirius y Harry, así lo quisieron, hicieron mucho por ellos, y les estarán siempre agradecidos, no la pueden rechazar, a mi tampoco me dejo. –agregó el licántropo.

-Que gran corazón que tiene. Siempre preocupándose por los demás. Y Sirius, estoy realmente agradecida, no me esperaba algo así, nunca nos llevamos bien, pero era una buena persona, y daba lo mejor de sí –dijo la Sra. Weasley secándose una lágrima con la mano.

Harry, subió a su cuarto y se acostó en la cama, donde se puso a llorar silenciosamente. Golpearon la puerta del cuarto, pero el no respondió, no quería ver a nadie, pensó que con la pelea lograría descargar un poco de frustración, pero no fue así; volvieron al golpear la puerta, pero el no contestó, pero para su sorpresa, una pelirroja entró y se sentó a su lado.

Él la miro con amor en los ojos, no hizo falta palabras y siguió llorando sobre sus piernas mientras ella le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Debes calmarte, se que fue duro, pero debes ser fuerte, mantenerte en pie por todos ellos. –intentó consolarlo la pelirroja.

-No puedo estar tranquilo, no puedo vivir así, todos los que quería murieron protegiéndome, dieron su vida por mí, y yo no pude hacer nada. No puedo mantenerme fuerte, soy débil, no quiero vivir así.

-Dieron su vida por que te amaban, por que eras más importantes que ellos mismos, te dieron la posibilidad de tener una vida en paz.

-No puedo tener una vida en paz¡ mientras ese maldito de Voldemort continúe vivo, jamás estaré tranquilo. No lo entiendes Ginny, llevo un gran peso, y debo hacerlo solo. Por eso te aleje, no quiero que te paso lo mismo, te amo demasiado como para arriesgarme a que te pase algo.

-No me importa Harry, tu tampoco lo entiendes, yo te amo demasiado, y te seguiría al fin del mundo si fuera necesario. No puedes llevar esa carga solo, y no tienes por que llevarla, ni que fueras el único que puede salvar este mundo –dijo ella llorando.

-Tu no entiendes, es mi deber hacerlo.

-No, no te entiendo, explícamelo, por que tienen que hacerlo, no es solo venganza –le recriminó la pelirroja.

El sabía que había llegado el momento, tenía que decírselo, la amaba y quería protegerla, y tenía derecho a saber por que la alejaba. Se sentó en la cama, tomo su varita, y selló la habitación.

-Hay algo que debo decirte –dijo mas calmado- Lo que te voy a decir lo sabe Ron, Hermione y yo, y lo sabía Dumbledore, te pido que guardes el secreto, así entenderás todo.

-Tiene que ver con lo del ministerio? Y la salida que hiciste con el director antes que muriera? –el chico asintió.

-Verás, hace 17 años, la profesora Trelawey, realizó una profecía ante Dumbledore, la misma que los mortífagos buscaban en el ministerio. A pesar de que se rompió la esfera, Dumbledore la sabía, y decía así "El único con poder para derrotar al seños oscuro se acerca... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el señor oscuro lo marcará como su igual, pero el tendrá un poder que el señor oscuro no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida".

-OH Harry¡¡ Eso es terrible, horrible¡¡ Entonces eres el único que puede terminar con él. Llevas mucha carga encima, no te pueden dar esa tarea, por que a ti. –Ginny no quería llorar, quería mantenerse fuerte por él, darle su apoyo, ya que debía ser muy duro para él haberse enterado de la profecía y la responsabilidad que conlleva.

-No termina ahí, verás, yo no era el único al que podía hacer alusión la profecía.

-Como? Y entonces?.

El ojiverde le explico las condiciones en que se dijo la profecía, quién había escuchado parte de ella, el cuál le aviso a Voldemort; por que sus padres y los de Neville se escondieron.

-Al sacrificarse mi madre para salvarme, me otorgó una protección, cuando Voldemort quiso matarme la maldición se le regreso, y me dejó esta cicatriz –se señalo la frente-, al dejarme esta cicatriz, fue que me marco como su igual, como su Némesis, el me transmitió parte de sus poderes en ese momento. Ahí la profecía se cernió sobre mí. Yo tengo que acabar con el; el no sabe el contenido integro, por eso intentó robarla del departamento de misterios.

-Pero como vas a acabar con él? Cuál es ese poder que menciona?

-Aún no se como acabar totalmente con él, el poder al que se refiere la profecía es el amor, aunque no estoy muy seguro como utilizarlo; por ahora debo destruir los horrocrux.

-Los horrocrux?

-Si, verás Voldemort no fue destruido totalmente el día que intentó matarme, él es prácticamente inmortal. –el ojiverde le contó las clases con Dumbledore, el recuerdo del profesor de pociones, lo que es un horrocrux, los posibles objetos, y la misión que hizo con su director el día de su muerte.

-Entonces debes buscar sus partes del alma y destruirlas antes de acabar con él? –la chica ya entendía poco a poco la misión que él debía cumplir.

-Así es, debo ir en busca de los horrocruxes antes, y luego ir tras él. Por eso no puedo ir a Hogwarts, ahora entiendes por qué no puedo tenerte a mi lado, no quiero ponerte en peligro, ni que Voldemort te use para llegar a mí.

-Te preocupas mucho por mí y por los demás, pero quién piensa en vos, tus sentimientos, todo por lo que pasas. Ahora más que nunca estoy decidida a ayudarte y a estar a tu lado, no me alejaré de ti.

-NO¡ No voy a permitir que estés a mi lado y ponerte en peligro, nadie volverá a sacrificarse por mí. Tenlo en claro, Hermione y Ron quieren ir conmigo, pero no lo voy a permitir tampoco. Ginny te amo, y prefiero saber que estás segura, no podría enfrentar esta batalla si estoy pensando en ti y en protegerte, no quiero que vengas y no me vas a convencer –grito exasperado Harry.

-Yo también te amo. Por eso no puedo dejarte solo, no me apartes de tu vida, no puedes, si el amor es tu fuerza yo debo estar a tu lado –dijo llorando la pelirroja.

-Esa decisión ya está tomada –debía mantenerse firme, aunque por dentro se moría por abrazarla y besarla.

La chica se levantó de un salto sollozando y se fue hacia la puerta, Harry quitó el hechizo y ella salió corriendo. Hermione y Ron estaban afuera y vieron como Ginny salía abatida de la habitación.

-QUE LE HICISTE A MI HERMANA POTTER? –entró gritando Ron- por que salió así de aquí? –estaba fuera de sus cabales.

-Calma Ron, deja que nos explique –intentaba tranquilizarlo Hermione.

.Le dije toda le verdad, la profecía y también de los horrocruxes –respondió el ojiverde con voz débil y amarga- Tenía que saberlo, tenía que entender por qué no puede estar a mi lado.

Mas calmado el pelirrojo se sentó a su lado, notó lo mal que estaba, debió dolerle contarle la verdad a su hermana, lo agarró del hombro en señal de apoyo.

-Hermione, por favor ve con ella, intenta calmarla, hablarle. Aunque no creo que sirva –le pidió Harry.

-Esta bien –le dijo ella y salió del cuarto.

-Donde están todos los demás –gritaba furioso un hombre de ojos rojos y tez blanca- Era un simple ataque¡ como se atrevieron a fallar¡¡¡ Crucio¡

-Lo siento mi señor –respondió el mortífago que había escapado del callejón Diagon- Iba todo bien, los aurors no podían contra nosotros, pero estaba ese chico Potter y sus amigos.

-Y por que no lo capturaron o lo mataron¡ Que demonios hicieron¡ Crucio¡

-No pudimos –respondió el hombre desde el suelo muy dolorido por la maldición de su señor- Convoco un patronus como jamás vi, era enorme, un ciervo que arrazo con todos los dementotes en cuestión de segundos, cuando decidimos atacarlo, aún manteniendo el patronus, nos atacó con una fuerza terrible, simples hechizos derribaron a varios mortífagos, se movía con gran agilidad y tenía mucho poder.

-Estas seguro de lo que estas diciendo? Potter tan poderoso? Eso es imposible, además mantener un patronus y atacar al mismo tiempo no se puede. Me estás mintiendo¡ Crucio¡

-En serio mi señor, no le estoy mintiendo, fue así, él y sus amigos desarmaron y capturaron a todos los demás mortífagos sin ayuda de ningún auror.

-Estas seguro? –pregunto Voldemort.

-Si mi señor.

-Vete¡ Crucio¡ No quiero ver tu cara hasta que te llame –bramó Voldemort y su súbdito se fue.- Esto no estaba planeado, como ese maldito chiquillo tiene tanto poder, tengo que actuar rápido.

A la hora de la cena, la Sra. Weasley llamó a todos a que bajaran. Cuando llegaron a la cocina, Harry que estaba con pocos ánimos, se sorprendió, habían armado una pequeña fiesta y decorado todo. Ahí estaban Lupin, Tonks, Moody, McGonagall, Hagrid, los gemelos, Bill, Charly, Fleur, Luna, Neville, Kynglers y algunos miembros de la orden, y para mayor sorpresa de él y de Ron, Percy¡

Todos lo saludaron efusivamente, mucho le preguntaron por el ataque de ese día, peor el n estaba con ganas de responder, Percy se mantuvo alejado, Ginny bajo con los ojos rojos, ni lo miró. Se sentaron a comer, luego contaron la torta y le entregaron los regalos, a pesar de todo estaba feliz por festejar su cumpleaños con tanta gente.

-Feliz cumpleaños Harry –lo saludo Percy, Ron se alejo enseguida de ahí- Se que debes odiarme por como me comporté estos dos años, y todo lo que dije de ti e hice a mi familia, soy una basura y merezco tu desprecio. Espero algún día me perdones, mis padres lo hicieron, pero mis hermanos no, y los entiendo, hice sufrir mucho a la familia y reconozco mis errores.

Harry estaba anonadado por la reacción del pelirrojo, no se esperaba una disculpa, y menos que reconociera su error.

-Yo te perdono, a pesar de todo, todos merecen una segunda oportunidad, más te vale que no lo vuelvas a repetir, y que no me entere que te acercas por orden del ministro. Lo más difícil será que tus hermanos te perdonen, especialmente Ros, Ginny y los gemelos; acércate de a poco y demuéstrales que has cambiado.

-Gracias Harry, no los presionaré, poco a poco con mis acciones demostraré que me equivoqué.

Continuaron la fiesta, Ginny en ningún momento se le acercó, se mantenía alejada, ni lo miraba.

-Hola Harry –saludaron Neville y Luna a la vez, tomados de la mano.

-Hola¡ Neville, Luna –les devolvió el saludo.- Como andan? Por los visto de novios. –les guiño un ojo- hacen linda pareja.

-Gracias. Durante las vacaciones nos estuvimos viendo, y bue¡ se dio, me siento muy feliz con ella, la quiero mucho. Mi abuela dice que estoy menos torpe desde que estamos juntos –le contó Neville.-Yo también estoy feliz, ya no me siento tan solo –dijo con tono ensoñador la chica.

-Me alegro por ustedes. Chicos no he podido agradecerles todo lo que han hecho por mí, la noche de la muerte de .. de Dumbledore, se portaron como héroes, muy valientes, arriesgaron su vida y fueron los únicos del ED que asistieron al llamado.

-Harry, no tienes nada que agradecer, lo hicimos por que lo consideramos como un deber y por nuestra amistad, y luchamos para defender lo nuestro. Lástima no pudimos lograr mucho, si no, ya sabes, estaría vivo –dijo en tono cortado el amigo- Mi abuela se sentía muy orgullosa de mí.

-Hicieron lo que pudieron y dieron lo mejor de sí, y eso es mucho. Son grandes amigos, y grandes magos, la habilidad no lo es todo –les dijo el ojiverde.

-Y Ginny? –preguntó Luna- No la noto muy alegre, están mal las cosas entre ustedes? –una vez mas la chica demostraba su habilidad para decir las cosas que duelen.

Menos mal que en ese momento se acercaron Lupin y Tonks, y se pusieron a hablar con él.

-Como te sientes Harry? Lo que hiciste hoy fue asombroso, realmente has crecido mucho, y te has vuelto muy fuerte. Pero se que también debió dolerte mucho lo de esta tarde, has pasado por mucho, y es entendible, yo también los extraño –habló Remus en tono paternal.

-Eres una gran persona, y estoy segura que tus padres estarían orgullosos de ti. Sirius lo estaba, y Albus sentía un gran aprecio por ti –agregó Tonks.

-Gracias por su apoyo. A ustedes se los nota bien juntos, hacen buena pareja; por fin el lobito se decidió a poner las cartas sobre la mesa, y a dejar su pequeño problema peludo de lado –dijo intentando cambiar de tema.

-Ojo a pesar que seas mayor de edad sigo siendo mayor que tu le espeto Lupin algo rojo.

-Jajajaja –se rió su novia- Pude convencerlo aunque es duro de llevar, a veces cuesta hacerlo entrar en razón, peor estamos muy bien, y eso es lo importante.

-Me alegro por ustedes, merecen ser felices. A propósito, cuál era la sorpresa que mencionaste en la carta –preguntó Harry.

-Ah, me olvidaba, vuelvo a ser profesor de DCAO, y Tonks de transformaciones, ya que Minerva va a ser la nueva directora, y la que dirige la orden.

-Genial¡ Felicitaciones. Lo merecen los dos, no veo mejor persona para el puesto –comentó el chico entusiasmado, aunque lamentándose por dentro, que él no asistiría a sus clases.

-Gracias -dijo el licántropo, notando algo de tristeza en sus ojos.

-Hola Harry –era McGonagall- Veo que le contaste las noticias Lupin, convencimos al ministerio y a la junta escolar para que le permitiera impartir la asignatura. Es la mejor persona para el puesto. Podría hablar contigo un minuto? –le preguntó al chico y señalo un rincón apartado.

-Claro –respondió.

Cuando llegaron al rincón, Harry hizo el "muffiato", sin que nadie se de cuenta.

-De que quería hablar conmigo profesora.

-Mira Harry, se que ha sido duro para ti la muerte de Albus, ya que lo apreciabas, y tu estabas presente en ese momento. No voy a insistirte en que me reveles que hacían tu y el director esa noche fuera del castillo. Simplemente quiero que sepas que cuentas con todo mi apoyo y el de la orden en lo que necesites, estamos para cuidarte, no estás solo.

-Gracias profesora, se que cuento con ustedes, y gracias por su confianza. Pero lo que debo hacer, lo tengo que hacer solo, es una misión que emprendí con Dumbledore, y la voy a continuar.

-Lo sé, realmente admiro tu lealtad hacia Albus; no me voy a entrometer en tu camino, has demostrado que maduraste, y puedes llevar a cabo lo que se te ha encomendado, eres un gran mago, y muy valiente, pero acuérdate que no estas solo.

-Gracias. Se que no estoy solo, si necesito su ayuda o de la orden yo les informaré, tengo mis medios –en su cara se dibujo una sonrisa.

-Otra cosa que quería agradecerte Harry, es que hayas colaborado en la reapertura del colegio.

-Yo no hice nada..

-Oh vamos Potter, se por buena fuente que hablaste con el ministro y le pediste que el colegio reabriese, no seas tan humilde –dijo con tono serio McGonagall- Lo único que te pido es que no dejes tus estudios. Sí Potter, se que no pretendes ir a Hogwarts este año, tengo alguna forma de enterarme las cosas añadió ante la cara de sorpresa del chico que no pudo disimular.– Se que tienes que realizar misiones, pero no puedes dejar el colegio, si necesitas salir, tienes mi autorización, no te detendré, ni te haré seguir. Pero no tomes una decisión apresurada, por ti y por tus amigos.

-Lo pensaré profesora –contestó Harry, molesto por que ella supiera su plan, debe ser un don que obtienen los directores pensó, acordándose de Dumbledore que siempre sabía todo.

-Piénsalo Potter –su tono era serio, pero seguí teniendo ese toque de cariño- Puedes terminar tus estudios, y hacer lo que necesites hacer. Te dejo, es tarde y debo arreglar un par de asuntos.

-Nos vemos profesora –saludo el chico.

-Nos vemos en la boda de Bill Harry –otra vez lo volvía a llamar por su nombre, podía ser muy severa, pero en el fondo se preocupaba por él, con los años le había tomado cariño, le hacía acordar mucho a James.

Poco a poco los invitados se fueron yendo, era tarde y la Sra. Weasley mandó a todos a dormir, ya que al día siguiente tenían mucho que hacer.

En una sombría mansión en pequeño Hangleton, Lord Voldemort sujetaba el brazo de su vasallo Petegrew, tocándolo con la varita; al instante, la sala se lleno de magos.

El mago tenebroso, soltó a la rata,, y le lanzó un Crucio que lo dejo inconsciente, su poder era inigualable desde la noche anterior.

-Mis queridos mortífagos, los he llamado con el objetivo de prepararnos. No se lo que ha sucedido, peor anoche mi poder a aumentado a límites insospechados –todos los presentes hicieron ruidos de sorpresa y admiración- Silencio¡ Pero por hechos que han sucedido esta tarde, siento que no soy el único, ese maldito niño Potter también. Es por esto que es tiempo de atacar, quiero que me traigan al chico con vida, tendrá que elegir entre unirse a mí –un murmullo recorrió la sala- o morir.

-Pero mi señor, ese mocoso le ha causado muchos problemas, por que quiere que se una a nosotros –pregunto Bellatrix.

-Estás en desacuerdo con tu amo¡ Crucio¡ -le apuntó a la mujer- Sientes mi poder? El chico también lo tiene, aunque no desarrollado, sería un gran discípulo y aliado, juntos podríamos dominar todo¡ y nadie se nos interpondría. Con el viejo maldito de Dumbledore muerto, gracias a mi leal Severus, nadie se opondrá –una risa fría y aterradora salió de su boca.

-Que quería? –preguntó un chico de cabello rubio, con el rostro demacrado, y el cuerpo visiblemente dañado por maleficios.

-Tiene pensado un ataque, quiere a Potter con vida –respondió el hombre de pelo grasiento y nariz ganchuda.

-Pero que quiere con ese inútil –espetó el rubio.

-Lo quiere de su lado, los dos han despertado grandes poderes, si Potter se une al lado oscuro, el mundo estará perdido –respondió el hombre.

-Eso sería terrible, si tu no hubieses matado a Dumbledore o hecho el juramento, nada de esto pasaría –dijo el chico.

-Lo sé Draco.

A la mañana siguiente, la madriguera era un alboroto, la Sra. Weasley había despertado a todos en la casa, temprano, a Harry y Ron les hecho un balde de agua para despertarlos. Una vez todos listos y desayunados, empezaron con el arreglo de la casa, ya días antes de la llegada del moreno que habían empezado, pero la boda era al día siguiente y todo debía quedar perfecto según Molly.

Esa tarde llegarían los familiares de Fleur, así que mientras los grandes acomodaban y ordenaban las habitaciones, los chicos, menos Ginny, se encargaban del patio. Ya habían quitado toda la basura y chatarra acumulada, cortado el césped y desgnomizado el jardín, arreglado y decorado las plantas y árboles, con todo tipo de moños, cintas, luces y demás. Les faltaba armar la carpa donde dormirían los chicos, obviamente esta estaba agrandada mágicamente, con un movimiento de varita de Harry ya estaba en pie; por dentro parecía una casa enorme, por fuera solo se veía que tenía dos pisos.

Harry, que había avanzado mucho en encantamientos, hizo aparecer unas cuantas camas, para no dormir en bolsas, algunas mesas, sillas y sillones. Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante la demostración del chico, hasta Hermione, que todavía no manejaba muy bien ese tipo de invocaciones.

Solo les faltaba preparar el altar de ceremonias, las sillas y las mesas para la ceremonia y posterior celebración. La señora Weasley, estaba muy atareada y nerviosa, así que solo había preparado sanwichs de almuerzo.

-Como me vendría bien una mano extra en la cocina –dijo la mujer en voz baja. Harry se lament´no poder ser de mucha ayuda en eso, entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

-Fawkes¡ -llamó el chico, y el fénix apareció en una llamarada frente a los presentes, dejándolos atónitos.

-H-harry, ese no era el fénix de Dumbledore –preguntó muy intrigado Fred.

-Así es, me olvide de contarles, el día de mi cumpleaños en Privet Drive, el acudió a mi, con una carta del director, ahora me pertenece.

Todos se sorprendieron ante tal noticia. Luego de asimilarlo, se acercaron y lo acariciaron, el fénix se sentía muy feliz ante las muestras de afecto.

-Alguien me pasa pergamino y pluma? Necesito enviar una carta –dijo el ojiverde; George le paso lo que pidió, y escribió rápidamente una nota y la ató a la pata del ave.

-Llévaselo a McGonagall y espera la respuesta –le dijo Harry, y este desapareció.

-Una nota a McGonagall? Que pretendes Harry? –preguntó Ron desconcertado.

-Ya lo verán.

A los cinco minutos apareció de nuevo Fawkes con la respuesta de la profesora, el ojiverde la desató y la leyó, nadie entendía lo que tramaba.

-Perfecto –hablo el chico- Dobby¡ Winki¡.

Hubo un "plop", y dos elfos domésticos aparecieron ante todos.

-Sr. Harry Potter –saludo Dobby contento, inclinándose ante él- Un placer poder ayudarle en lo que desee. Winky también ayudara. Muchas gracias por confiarnos esta tarea.

-No, gracias a ustedes dos –respondió el chico.

-Que tramas Harry, se puede saber –pregunto Hermione algo irritada.

-Tranquila, le escribí a la profesora McGonagall, pidiéndole, si podía llamar a ellos dos –señalo a los elfos- para que ayudasen a la Sra. Weasley con los preparativos de la cocina. Les voy a pagar –añadió ante la cara de enojo de su amiga.

-Dobby, Winky, ayuden a la Sra. Weasley en todo lo que les pida y necesite. Sigan sus instrucciones, es muy buena mujer.

-Si Sr. Harry Potter –dijeron los elfos y se encaminaron a la casa.

-Gran idea Harry, le van a ayudar mucho a mi madre, le vienen bien cuatro manos mas –acotó Ron.

-A mi no me parece justo, no son sirvientes; esta bien que Molly necesite ayuda, pero no deberías haberlos llamado Harry –criticó la castaña.

-Hermione, McGonagall lo permitió, además Harry les va a pagar, no empieces con lo de la PEDO –refuto Ron.

-Es PEEDO, y no me digas lo que...

No pudo terminar por que un grito proveniente de la cocina los asusto. Con varita en mano se dirigieron allí, Molly se había asustado cuando los dos elfos se acercaron para ayudarla. Harry le aclaro todo el asunto.

-OH gracias Harry, eres muy bondadoso, me viene muy bien algo de ayuda. Y disculpen señores elfos por haber gritado así, es que me asustaron.

-Discúlpenos usted señora, no fue nuestra intención asustarla, Dobby malo –y el moreno tubo que agarrarlo antes que se empezara a golpear.

A la tardecita, ya tenían las mesas puestas, el altar colocado, y las sillas en sus respectivos lugares. Harry había comprado un libro de conjuros para decorar en fiestas, con unos cuantos movimientos de varita, había adornado las sillas y mesas con cintas y rodas, el altar lo decoro con todo tipo de flores en forma de cúpula, lienzos que caían hacia los costados, y pequeñas luces en las columnas. El camino que conducía al altar, entre las sillas, hizo aparecer un sendero de piedras doradas y brillantes, realmente había hecho un gran trabajo con la decoración.

-Harry, esto es fantástico, debes prestarme ese libro, ha quedado bellísimo., tienes buen gusto y mano para estas cosas –dijo Hermione maravillada con la decoración.

-OH¡ -dijeron los Sres. Weasley, Bill y Fleur, cuando salieron al jardín para ver como iba todo.

-Esto es... maravilloso, espléndido ha quedado –agrego Molly fascinada y sin palabras ante lo que veía. –Quién hizo esto? Hermione?

-Mamá, en esta ocasión el crédito se lo lleva Harry y su libro que compró, le hizo todo el arreglo –dijo Ron algo fastidiado.

-Hagy, muchas gracias¡ ha quedado hegmoso. –Fleur se acerco al chico y le dio un beso en cada mejilla, había mejorado mucho su inglés, aunque todavía no pronunciaba la ere.

Esa tarde llegaron los parientes de la francesa a la casa, todos se fueron acomodando en las respectivas habitaciones, menos los chicos.

Gabrielle, la hermana menor de Fleur, estaba muy emocionada de ver a Harry, los padres de esta lo saludaron efusivamente, la chica no lo dejo en paz durante toda la noche, se le había pegado como una mosca, para molestia de él, ya que Ginny los miraba con ojos fríos y llenos de rabia; todavía no había logrado hablar con ella. Por un lado era los mejor, no se mantendría cerca de el, y así no estaría en peligro. Por el otro lado, su corazón estaba sufriendo mucho, no sabía cuanto mas aguantaría sin poder hablar con ella, besarla, abrazarla, o si podría seguir soportando su mirada fría y cortante.

Al día siguiente, los grandes estaban a las corridas en la casa, en especial la Sra. Weasley, Fleur y su madre, y los dos elfos. Despertaron a los chicos que dormían en la carpa y terminaron de acomodar y decorar el jardín. La boda se realizaría a las 19hs. A las 4 de la tarde, la novia, Gabrielle y Ginny, subieron para empezar a arreglarse, estas dos últimas eran las damas de honor. Hermione y Molly, subieron al rato. Mientras, los varones pasaban el tiempo jugando al ajedrez mágico, Bill no se quedaba quieto un minuto, y Charly estaba casi tan nervioso como el hermano, ya que era el padrino.

A las seis de la tarde, empezaron a llegar los invitados, los que todavía no estaban arreglados, subieron a us cuartos. La gente se fue acomodando a medida que iban llegando, estaba toda la orden presente, amigos y familiares de ambas novios, el ministro, algunos magos del ministerio, profesores del colegio y demás.

Bill, estaba parado frente al altar, muy nervioso, a su lado, Charly intentaba calmarlo, Hermione entro antes que las damas de honor, venía con un vestido celeste claro, con encajes y escotado, bien ajustado al cuerpo; Ron no podía expresar palabra al verla, se quedó con la boca abierta. La Sra. Weasley derramaba lágrimas en silencio, sintiéndose muy feliz por su hijo, su marido solo reía e intentaba calmarla.

La puerta de la casa se abrió, y de ella salieron Ginny y Gabrielle, con unos vestidos rosa claro, poco escotados, con encajes de flores, tenían el pelo recogido en un rodete. En una mano llevaban una bandeja de flores, que el ojiverde no reconocía, las iban tirando por el camino y estas crecían a su paso, en la otra mano llevaban un moño y la varita.

Atrás de ellas, apareció Fleur de la mano de su padre, lucía muy bien con su vestido plateado, combinando con su pelo, con muchos detalles y una larga cola, por lo visto seguían algunas tradiciones muggles. Al llegar al altar, el padre deja a la chica al lado de su prometido, y se sienta, las damas de honor se pusieron una de cada lado, al costado de los padrinos.

Harry nunca había asistido a una boda, ni mágica ni muggle, era realmente algo muy hermoso.

Los novios fueron dando los votos con la varita en las manos, por cada voto, salía un lazo de luz que envolvía la mano del otro, una vez dados los votos, los padrinos hicieron una promesa de proteger el amor de la pareja, de las varitas de estos últimos salieron dos lazos más de luz, que juntaron las manos de Bill y Fleur.

-Bill Weasley, aceptas a Fleur Delacour como tu esposa, para amarla y protegerla en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en momentos de luz y oscuridad, hasta que la muerte los separe? –pregunto el ministro.

-Acepto –respondió el chico.

-Fleur Delacour, aceptas como tu esposo a Bill Weasley para amarlo y protegerlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y en la riqueza, en momentos de luz y de oscuridad, hasta que la muerte los separe? –volvió a preguntar.

-Acepto –respondió la chica.

-Por el poder de la fuerza mas grande del mundo, el amor, y por el poder que me confiere el ministerio, yo los declaro marido y mujer. – y con su varita, selló el matrimonio, enlazando todos los lazos en un moño.

Los presentes rompieron en aplausos, las madres de los recién llegados lloraban sin cesar, los gemelos prendieron varios de sus magifuegos, Harry con un movimiento de varita, hizo caer del cielo una lluvia de pétalos dorados y plateados, acompañados con pequeñas lucecitas, como hadas, y en el medio de este espectáculo, una llamarada majestuoso, de donde salió un fénix, dejando caer sobre los novio una pequeña cajita. Todo el mundo se quedo mirando la escena anonadados. Bill y Fleur abrieron la cajita, y adentro había dos anillos con un diamante incrustado y la inscripción "Te amo".

-Tu hiciste eso, no Harry? –preguntó Hermione efusivamente contenta ante esa sorpresa. El chico solo asintió.

-Esto ha sido maravilloso, un espectáculo que me dejo impactado, los anillos son muy hermosos dijo Bill.

-No hay fogma de agadeceg esto, quien ha sido? –preguntó Fleur. Se formó un momento de silencio hasta que la castaña se paró, viendo que su amigo no diría nada, y lo señalo. Todos rompieron nuevamente en aplausos, el ojiverde se sentía abochornado, estaba rojo como el pelo de su amigo; los recién casados se acercaron.

-OH Hagy, siempre tan modesto y bondadoso, no debiste tomarte tantas molestias –dijo la novia dándole un efusivo abrazo.

-Harry, realmente eres de lo mejor, muy linda tu sorpresa, pero no puedo aceptar estos anillos –dijo el novio tendiéndoles la caja con estos.

-Pues tendrás que aceptarlo, es mi regalo de bodas y ya no puedo devolverlos, además tienen grabados sus nombres, y tienen una conexión mágica, uno siempre va a a saber como está el otro a través de los anillo .respondió Harry.

-Oh¡ DONde tienen grabados los nombres –preguntó intrigada la novia.

-En los diamantes, es un lazo de amor que los mantendrá siempre cerca, aunque no lo estén.

Los novios y los padres de estos agradecieron muy felizmente el gesto: Todos estaban contentos, el trío de oro se la pasaba hablando, aunque Harry estaba algo deprimido, Ginny seguía sin hablarle. Luego se fueron a sentar a las mesas, para disfrutar el banquete, todos los manjares aparecieron de repente, y los invitados empezaron a comer.

Lejos de ahí, Lord Voldemort ultimaba detalles con sus seguidores.

-Bueno vayan, y lo quiero con vida. Snape, quédate un momento –dijo este.

-Si amo –respondió el aludido.

-Anoche interceptaron una lechuza dirigida al joven Potter, avisándole del ataque –Snapa trago saliva, pero su expresión no cambio- Eres mi mano derecha, confío en ti, necesito que averigües quien es el inmundo traidor y me lo traigas para matarlo.

-Si amo, cumpliré con su misión.

-Confío en ti Severus, ahora vete. –y este desapareció.

En la madriguera, ya todos habían comido y una suave melodía recorría el ambiente, luego empezó a sonar el Vals, se despejaron algunas mesas y sillas, y los novios empezaron a bailar, luego de unos minutos, varias parejas se unieron.

Harry miraba a su amigo, Ron no paraba de mirar a Hermione, y estaba muy nervioso, no dejaba de mover las manos e intercambiar miradas entre la pista de baile y la castaña.

-Adelante¡ Invítala, no pierdas la oportunidad –dijo el ojiverde tomándolo del hombro, sobresaltando a mu amigo.

-N-no s-se de que me hablas Harry –se defendió el pelirrojo.

-Si sabes, nos conocemos hace 6 años Ron, te conozco bien, los conozco bien, no paras de mirarla y ella tampoco a ti, no seas cobarde, y admite de una vez tus sentimientos por ella –le espetó el moreno.

-Solo somos amigos, no siento nada más –agrego furioso Ron-

Tu crees que acepte bailar conmigo? –pregunto luego muy nervioso, su amigo movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación, y el pelirrojo se dirigió hacia el lugar donde estaba la castaña.

-He-hermione –dijo muy nervioso y entre cortado, la chica lo miraba atentamente- Quieres bailar conmigo? –agrego con el rostro colorado como su pelo. La castaña también se puso colorada y pudo decir un leve "sí".

Ron la tomo de la mano y la llevo a donde bailaban los demás. Harry los miraba muy contento, tal vez ese día admitirían lo que siente cada uno. Se puso a mirar a su alrededor, y su pelirroja estaba sentada del otro lado de la pista de baila, miraba seria y melancólica las parejas bailando. Gabrielle se le acerco insistiendo en que bailaran, pero se negó, se le hizo un nudo en el corazón, y se empezó a sentir mal.

Al principio pensó que era por pensar en Ginny, pero luego se dio cuenta que era algo mas, algo terrible sucedería, lo presentía y muy fuerte.

-Fawkes¡ -llamó el chico, y el fénix apareció ante él. Revisa los alrededores y avísame si algo anda mal.

El fénix volvió a desaparecer, Lupin miraba la escena extrañado y preocupado, algo pasaba, soltó a Tonks con quien bailaba, dejándola muy enojada, y se dirigió hacia el chico.

-Que sucede Harry? –pregunto preocupado. Justo en ese momento apareció una pluma de fénix frente a ellos.

-Remus¡ Nos atacan¡¡¡ -gritó Harry, eso era algo malo, había muchos invitados, y no estaban preparados para algo así.


	7. El ataque

7- El ataque y el después

-Que¡¡¡ -gritó Lupin histérico, y todo el mundo se quedo mirándolos.  
-QUE NOS ATACAN¡ -otra llamarada apareció, era Fawkes que emitió un leve sonido —Son demasiados, son mas de 200 mortífagos. —Harry ya se empezaba a desesperar. Todos los moraban con expresión de horror en sus rostros, esperando que fuera una simple mentira.  
Lo que ya conocían esas situaciones, se reunieron ante él, otro se le agregaron.  
-Saquen a todos de aquí, los que no se pueden aparecer, que alguien los ayude, no estoy jugando —ordenó a todos los reunidos alrededor suyo.  
Los invitados entraron en pánico, empezaron a buscar a sus familias, en el momento que intentaron desaparecer no pudieron.  
-Pusieron un escudo anti-aparición —gritó ojoloco.  
Ya todos se encontraban en estado de pánico, amontonados contra la casa en grupo, alrededor los cubrían los miembros de la orden y algunos aurors.  
-Como vamos a hacer, es mucha gente para los polvo flú decía desesperado Kynglers.- Hay que sacarlos por adelante.  
-Imposible —refuto Harry- nos tienen rodeados.  
-JaJaJa —se escucho una risa fría acercándose por la colina, con varios encapuchados atrás.- Si es el pequeño Potter, sus amigos, y los inútiles de la orden —dijo en tono sarcástico una mujer.  
La gente gritaba, se apretujaba, intentaban entrar en la casa. Los aurors y demás magos se pusieron al frente, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna y Neville, se pusieron al lado del ojiverde.  
-Harry¡ tiene que salir de aquí ya¡ -ordenó Remus- y ustedes también —agrego señalando a los demás chicos.  
-No¡ -dijeron los seis.  
-No me iré. Hay mucha gente en peligro, no los dejaré solos, son muchos mortífagos y como ya habrás visto, se cuidarme solo —refutó el moreno.  
-Nosotros lo apoyaremos, no lo dejaremos solo —sentenció Ron.  
-Bueno, bueno, si es el complejo de héroe del chico Potter¡ -dijo la mujer mas cerca, Harry reconoció esa voz, sentía un odia profundo es ese momento.  
-Quieres que esta gente se una con tu querido padrino? —agrego Bellatrix.  
-Bellatrix¡¡ -grito el- Pagarás por lo que le hiciste a Sirius.  
-No lo creo chiquillo, si no quieres que a toda esta gente le pase lo mismo, vendrás con nosotros —respondió ella.  
-Nunca¡ Harry se queda aquí —espetó Remus poniéndose frente al chico.  
-Oh si es el querido lobito. Acaso quieres terminar con tus amigos? —río la mujer.  
Sin que nadie reaccionara, Harry había mandado un "expelliarnus" al grupo de mortífagos donde estaba Lestrange, ella logro esquivarlo por poco, pero el hechizo era muy fuerte y golpeó unos 6 enmascarados.  
Todos quedaron mirando sorprendidos a Harry por la fuerza y rapidez de su hechizo.  
-Veo que el "elegido" quiere poner pelea —dijo un hombre de ojos oscuros, el cual la voz y el tono de ironía le era muy familiar.- Llevas la de perder, nuestro amo nos dijo que serías mas poderoso, pero no podrás escapar con todos nosotros.  
-Incendio —apunto un enmascarado a la casa.  
-Protect escud amplius —recito el ojiverde, de su varita, una luz azul salió empezando a rodear toda la casa, y la protegió del maleficio.  
Nadie podía creer lo que veían, ese escudo era muy poderoso, los de adentro no entendían nada, los mortífagos y la orden no sabían como el chico había logrado tal escudo, siendo magia muy avanzada y poderosa.  
-Veo que sabes algunos trucos nuevos —habló Rodolfus Lestrange regresando de su asombro- Pero eso no los salvará. Ahora¡ -gritó y todos los encapuchados empezaron a atacar.  
Era una lucha dispareja, solo eran unos cincuenta magos contra 200 mortífagos que salían de todos lados. El escudo alrededor de la casa soportó cualquier cantidad de maldiciones. Los miembros de la orden y los aurors, peleaban codo a codo, pero poco a poco iban cayendo magos de los dos bandos. Sus amigos peleaban junto a él, era increíble ver como se movían y lanzaban maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, se habían vueltos muy hábiles, pero la mayoría de los encapuchados se lanzaban sobre ellos y eso los agotaba. Harry lanzaba todo tipo de conjuros muy potentes, mas de lo que se imaginaba, hasta los mas simples le resultaban de gran ayuda, pero los enemigos no tenían compasión, aunque ya había hecho caer a varios.  
-Paralicer expansive —grito el ojiverde, y un grupo de unos 8 mortífagos cayó paralizados, ese hechizo era de magia antigua, intentaba usarla lo menos posible por que lo agotaba, pero con simples maldiciones algunos se reponían fácilmente.  
-Bombarda —gritó Alecto, uno de los que estaban al mando.  
-Protucdo —grito otra vez, un escudo se formo ante ellos y devolvió la maldición al atacante, le estaba extrañando muchísimo que no estuvieran usando las maldiciones imperdonables.  
La cosa iba mal, el número de aliados se había reducido a la mitad, y el número de encapuchados seguía siendo bastante. En la casa, estaban aterrados, la red flu no funcionaba y no podrían salir, algunos decidieron ayudar en la pelea, el escudo se iba debilitando.  
-La red flu no funciona¡ -gritó el Sr. Delacour saliendo de la casa a pelear.  
-Fawkes¡ -llamo Harry- Lleva a la gente que se encuentra en la casa a Grinmauld Place o un lugar seguro, lleva los que puedas por viaje —el fénix movió la cabeza y se metió a la madriguera.- Incarcelus —apunto a un grupo de enmascarados, los cuales quedaron atrapados en una especie de jaula resistente a las maldiciones.  
Pero eso lo debilito bastante, no sabía cuanto mas resistiría, estaba usando mucho poder, además los mortífagos no dejaban re arremeter contra ellos, lo que hacía que se cansaran y poco a poco se dispersaran. Fue ante una maldición que tomo a todos por sorpresa que se separaron repentinamente.  
-Veo que estas cansado Potter, ríndete y ven con nosotros, dejaremos a los demás en paz —dijo Bellatrix muy cerca del chico.  
-Nunca¡ —respondió él.  
-Iras a la fuerza entonces¡ Impedimenta¡  
-Protego¡  
-Maldito niñato¡ Vendrás con nosotros quieras o no.  
-Inténtalo¡  
-Crucio¡ -apunto la mujer, pero el chico lo esquivo con algo de dificultad, después de todo, los reflejos del quitdich y el entrenamiento que estuvo haciendo, le sirvió para algo.  
-Desmaius¡ -grito él, perro ella también lo esquivo.  
La pelea se volvió encarnizada, ninguno de los dos se daba por vencido, esquivaban y lanzaban maldiciones en todo momento, saliendo con algunos rasguños, moretones y heridas leves.  
-Eres bueno, por algo el seños oscuro te debe querer —rió Bellatrix.  
-Ja¡ soy mejor que tu, no podrás ganarme y lo sabes —respondió el bastante agitado y cansado, el escudo sobre la casa lo estaba consumiendo rápidamente.  
-Impedimenta¡ Desmaius¡ Stupfy¡ -le apuntaba ella a medida que el los iba esquivando.- Crucio¡  
Este último le dio, sentía como miles de cuchilladas le daban en el cuerpo, le dolía todo, y no paraba, mientras que la asesina de su padrino no paraba de reír.  
-Expelliarnus¡ -grito él desde el suelo todo adolorido, logrando desarmarla y tirarla por los aires ya que la agarro por sorpresa. Pero a pesar de haber recibido un fuerte golpe, su esposo le ayudo rápidamente, y entre los dos lo enfrentaron.  
-Veamos si puedes contra los dos —dijo Rodolfus.  
-Crucio¡ -le apuntaron los dos, y volvía a sentir el maldito dolor, revolcándose en el suelo, las fuerzas lo estaban abandonando.  
-Impedimenta —bramo alguien por detrás y le dio de lleno en la espalda de Rodolfus.  
-Maldita niña. Crucio¡¡ -y Harry pudo ver como le apuntaba a una cabellera roja que se revolcaba en el suelo.  
-Basta —gritó el, lo mejor para todos sería si se entregaba.- me rindo, deja en paz a todos los demás.  
-Muy bien Potter. Haces lo correcto, ven conmigo —dijo Lestrange.  
-Nooooooo —gritaron todos- no lo hagas Harry.  
-Crucio¡ -grito Ginny apuntando a Bellatrix, pero no le hizo mucho daño, recuperándose rápidamente.  
-Crucio¡ -grito la otra hacia la pelirroja.- Chiquita insolente no te vuelvas a meter conmigo —le gritaba mientras la chica se retorcía de dolor en el suelo.- Ahora verás. Avada Kedavra —le apunto a la pelirroja, nadie reacciono, el tiempo transcurría mas lento, mientras la maldición se dirigía a la chica.  
Harry veía como el rayo verde se dirigía al amor de su vida, no podía levantarse, sintió algo adentro suyo que quería explotar, entonces una cabellera roja se puso en el camino de la maldición asesina, y cayó al suelo con la cara petrificada.  
Era Percy, había dado la vida por su hermana.  
-Percy¡¡¡¡¡¡ Noooooo —lloro Ginny arrastrándose hasta el cuerpo si vida de su hermano, lloraba incontrolablemente, parecía que el tiempo se había detenido, todos miraban el cuerpo sin vida del pelirrojo.- Pagarás por esto maldita bruja. Crucio¡¡¡  
La maldición le volvió a dar de vuelta a Bellatrix, pero la chica no logro mantenerla por mucho tiempo.  
-Crucio¡ -grito la mujer furiosa, dejando inconsciente a la pelirroja.- Ahora verás mi ira, voy a terminar con lo que empecé y te unirás con tu hermano. Avada Ke...  
Fue cuestión de un segundo, Harry volvía a sentir un cúmulo de emociones distintas, odio, ira, venganza, tristeza, preocupación, intentando salir, hasta que logró explotar dentro suyo, y como una bestia que despierta furiosa, de su mano salió una potente ráfaga de luz gris, que se extendió por todo el campo de batalla. Los mortífagos mas cerca, y los mas débiles, se desmayaron ante tal poder, solo algunos, los mas alejados y fuertes lograron resistir en pie, pero muy débiles, los pocos miembros de la orden y los aurors, también se desmayaron, la barrera desapareció, así que los que pudieron escaparon. Los que estaban adentro de la casa, no entendieron que había pasado, solo vieron la ráfaga de luz, y que todos caían desmayados, y solo algunos enmascarados escapaban, lo único que entendieron era que habían ganado.  
Después de que la ráfaga desapareciera, Harry vio como alguien aparecía y se llevaba a una inconsciente Lestrange y su marido, y luego cayó al suelo desmayado y agotado.

-Como que fueron derrotados¡¡¡ -gritó furioso Voldemort- Son unos incompetentes. Crucio¡ Perdí una gran cantidad de mortífagos, y encima no me trajeron a Potter¡. Crucio¡.  
Los que lograron escapar, se vieron sometidos al castigo de su señor, debido a lo debilitados que estaban, ninguno pudo soportar mucho tiempo consciente.

En Grinmauld Place, los que asistieron a la boda, estaban ahí, muchos fueron llevados a San Mungo, otros descansaban en las habitaciones, y otros habían recuperado el conocimiento y estaban en la cocina. Entre ellos, Molly Weasley que lloraba desconsoladamente por la muerte de su hijo Percy.

-E-él salvo la vida de Ginny —dijo llorando con la voz entrecortada.- Hace poco que nos habíamos reconciliado y ahora... —lloró mas fuerte abrazada a su marido. Nadie se atrevía a hablar.  
Fue un golpe muy duro para todos, una lucha desigual y cruel, habían muerto 7 aurors y 6 miembros de la orden, 2 personas del ministerio y 1 compañero de Bill, además de Percy. Iban perdiendo totalmente hasta que aquel milagro ocurrió.  
-Tranquila querida, no llores, él salvo a nuestra pequeña, él eligió sacrificarse por ella —intentaba consolarla Arthur, siendo pero por que lloró aún mas.- Íbamos perdiendo, todos estábamos en peligro de muerte, no creo que nadie hubiese sobrevivido sino fuese por Harry.  
Esas eran las palabras que cruzaban por la mente de todos los presentes, el chico había demostrado una gran habilidad y poder con los conjuros y escudos, pero nadie estaba seguro que había sido lo último. Únicamente sabían que había salido de la mano del chico.  
-Eso fue.. no se como decirlo, un milagro. Jamás había visto un despliegue de tanto poder —dijo Moody, uno de los pocos que se habían recuperado rápidamente.- Eso supera incluso a Dumbledore, sino fuera por el chico no se que hubiese pasado.  
Todos asintieron, realmente fue una descarga de poder tremenda la que había ocasionado el chico, un poder jamás visto, pero todavía no entendían como. Ahora, se encontraba arriba durmiendo, no se atrevieron a llevarlo a San Mungo, por si atacaran ahí, lo buscaban a él, y no estaban seguros de por que. Después de la luz que ocasiono cayo desmayado, debido a haber agotado toda su energía, había sufrido algunos golpes y maldiciones, pero un medimago de la orden lo había atendido urgentemente. Ginny, recibió varios crutacios, pero luego de unas cuantas pócimas y algunos encantamientos, se recuperaba tranquilamente, en una de las habitaciones de la casa. Fleur, había peleado increíblemente, al lado de Bill, no habían sufrido mucho daño, tampoco ninguno de los hermanos Weasley.  
Arriba, en una de las habitaciones, Remus, se encontraba cuidando al hijo de su mejor amigo, como un sobrino para él. En la cama de al lado, Ron, lloraba tristemente por su hermano, pero también por la chica de sus sueños, Hermione se encontraba inconsciente acostada en la cama, había recibido una fuerte maldición, y aún no despertaba, el pelirrojo tubo miedo de perderla, perderla y jamás haberle dicho lo que sentía.  
Lupin miraba a Harry, sentía miedo, terror y desosiego, el chico había luchado valientemente, por poco y se entrega al enemigo con tal de salvar a todos. No entendía como, pero Harry los había salvado. Realmente había madurado, ya no era el chiquillo que le tenía miedo a un dementor en 3er año, la vida le había dado golpes duros, y él seguía en pie, esos pensamientos cruzaban por la cabeza del licántropo.  
La puerta del cuarto se abrió, y entró Tonks y Bill.  
-Deben descansar, ha sido una batalla muy duro y ustedes no están bien. Ellos se recuperaran. —dijo la matamorfamaga señalando las dos camas.  
-Vamos Ron, tienes que dormir, ella estará bien. —agregó el mayor de los pelirrojos.  
-No¡ -dijeron los dos.  
-No voy a dejar sola a Hermione, voy a esperar a que despierte, no me voy a ir de su lado, aunque me obliguen —refutó el pelirrojo menor.  
-Yo tampoco, no puedo estar tranquilo hasta que no despierte, él salvo nuestras vidas, no puedo dejarlo, se lo debo a Sirius y James —agrego Lupin.  
Los otros dos no insistieron, sabían que era una lucha perdida. Tonks simplemente se sentó al lado de su amado, y Bill salió del cuarto; la noche había sido larga, y un nuevo día comenzaba.  
Abajo en la cocina, quedaban; McGonagall, Hagrid, Scrimgeour, Moody, Arthur, Kingleys y Bill que recién entraba, Molly había tomado una poción para dormir sin sueños.  
-No quieren descansar ninguno de los dos, Tonos se quedo con Remus —comentó cuando se sentó, con tono amargo.  
Nadie dijo nada, todos estaban en sus pensamientos. Muchas cosas habían pasado, algunos invitados de la boda se fueron a sus casas, otros dormían, junto con los que no habían necesitado ir a San Mungo. No había heridos graves, solo algunas fracturas, golpes o demás.  
-Si Harry no hubiera hecho el escudo sobre la casa, la situación hubiera sido peor —habló el ministro sacando a todos de sus pensamientos.- No se como lo hizo, ese chico es especial, demostró ser mas fuerte que todos nosotros, nos salvó la vida.  
-Lo sabemos Sr. Ministro, y estamos dispuestos a protegerlo de todo peligro, es la esperanza en esta guerra. Pero tampoco vamos a permitir que usted se aproveche de él, para mostrar una cara que le favorezca a la gente —sentenció Minerva- conocemos sus intenciones.  
-Se que en el pasado cometí errores, pero los estoy enmendando. No podría aprovecharme del chico, el salvo nuestras vidas varias veces, ya lo hablé con el, y acordamos llevar las cosas correctamente.  
Nadie tenía ganas de pelear, si Harry confiaba en él, por ahora bastaría. Lo importante ahora, era proteger y cuidar al chico, y ayudarlos en lo posible.  
Eran cerca de la una de la tarde cuando Harry, abrió los ojos, se encontraba cansado y algo adolorido, a su cabeza empezaron a llegarle imágenes de la batalla de la noche anterior, lo último que recordaba, era la muerte de Percy y cuando Bellatrix iba a matar a Ginny. Su corazón dio un vuelco, se desesperó pensando en lo que había sucedido, se moría si algo le pasó a su amada pelirroja.  
Abrió bien los ojos, veía todo borroso, buscó los lentes, noto a alguien durmiendo a su lado, se puso los lentes y pudo ver claramente. Remus se encontraba dormido, sentado en una silla con la cabeza sobre la cama, y Tonos abrazada a él. En la otra cama. vio que Hermione dormía recostada, y Ron a su lado. Se desesperó aún mas cuando no vio a Ginny, se levantó de la cama, despertando a su cuidador.  
-Harry¡ -gritó Lupin- Estas bien? Como te sentís?  
En el griterío Tonk y Ron se despertaron.-Donde esta Ginny? Como se encuentra? Que le paso? Donde están todos? Como están? Que paso con el ataque? —preguntó el ojiverde desesperado, ignorando las otras preguntas.  
-Tranquilo Harry, cálmate, no te alteres —intentó tranquilizarlo el licántropo.  
-Ginny esta bien, duerme en otro cuarto, solo se desmayó, sufrió algunas leves heridas. Tu la salvaste, nos salvaste a todos —agregó.  
-No entiendo, como que yo los salvé?, íbamos perdiendo, nos estaban derrotando —dijo algo escéptico.  
-Descansa Harry, hiciste un gran esfuerzo, después te contaremos todo, ahora tienen que reponerte —sentenció Remus.  
-No¡ que paso? Que paso con Percy? Con los demás? No entiendo nada —paró, por que sintió llorar a su amigo en la otra cama; entonces comprendió, Percy realmente estaba muerto, se había sacrificado para salvar a Ginny. De sus ojos también empezaron a salir lágrimas.  
-Todo es mi culpa —decía- Ellos me buscaban a mí, sino hubiese estado ahí o si me hubiese entregado, nunca hubiese pasado esto…  
-Nunca digas eso —le interrumpió Hermione que estaba despertándose, y tomaba de la mano al pelirrojo.- No te eches la culpa, nunca hubiésemos permitido que te llevaran, hubiéramos dado la vida si era necesario.  
-Tiene razón, no puede echarte la culpa de todo, no puedes proteger al mundo entero solo. Cargas con mucha responsabilidad en tus hombros, y no puedes seguir así; todos los que murieron lo hicieron por una causa, traer la luz y la paz a este mundo —agregó Lupin.  
-Pero yo…  
-Tú nada, me entiendes, no pienses en eso, no es tu culpa, nos salvaste a todos anoche, y eso debería ser suficiente para tu conciencia —le espetó Ron muy serio.  
-Harry no dijo nada, no tenía ganas de seguir hablando, dijesen lo que dijesen, él era mayormente responsable de los eventos de la noche anterior. Ginny estuvo a punto de morir, Percy sacrificó su vida por ella, sus amigos y seres queridos casi mueren también, y todo por ser el elegido, por estar destinado a detener a Voldemort.  
Se acostó en la cama y cerró los ojos, no quería hablar con nadie, no quería estar ahí, no quería poner a nadie más en peligro, tenía que irse, desaparecer y emprender su camino solo.  
Todos lo miraban en silencio, nadie decía nada, lo conocían bastante bien, y no querían presionarlo más de lo que estaba.  
-Voy abajo a avisar que ya despertó —dijo Tonos levantándose de la silla.  
-Gracias amor —Remus se levantó y le dio un beso tierno en señal de agradecimiento por estar a su lado y apoyarlo en todo momento. La chica salió del cuarto, dejando todo sumido en un inmenso silencio.  
-Como te sientes Hermione? Estas bien? Me tenías preocupado —Ron estaba muy atento a ella.  
-Estoy bien Ron, un poco dolorida nomás. Tú deberías descansar, no entiendo que hacías aquí, en vez de dormir —le replicó la castaña.- Lamento mucho lo de tu hermano —agrego en tono más suave y le tomó las manos.  
-No lo entiendes, casi me muero cuando te vi tirada en el piso inconsciente, pensé que estabas mu-muerta o gravemente herida, sentía que mi mundo se destrozaba si tu no estabas conmigo. —no supo de donde salieron esas palabras el pelirrojo, esto tomo por sorpresa a la chica, no esperaba una declaración así. —Yo, yo te amo Hermione —se puso muy rojo y unas lágrimas le caían por la mejilla, cuando quiso seguir hablando unos labios se lo impidieron, tardo un minuto en reaccionar, y devolver el beso, cuando se separaron, Hermione fue la que habló.  
-Yo también te amo Ronald Weasley —y lo volvió a besar.  
Remus veía la escena contento, Harry seguía con los ojos cerrados, escuchando todo lo que decían, también se alegro, después de tanto tiempo se habían sincerado y se habían decidido, pensó, se amaban y eso era lo que importaba. Ahora menos que nunca los podría poner en peligro, ya había pensado todo, en cuanto pudiera se iría y comenzaría su largo viaje solo.

-Ya despertaron —informo alegremente Tonos entrando en la cocina.- Se encuentra bien, algo cansado, pero muy mal anímicamente. Se hecha la culpa de lo sucedido.  
Todos reaccionaron bien ante la primera noticia, pero lo siguiente que dijo no los tranquilizó.  
-No puede echarse la culpa de todo, es apenas un chico, lleva mucha responsabilidad, nos salvó a todos y se hecha la culpa¡ -dijo exasperado Bill.  
-Tu no lo entiendes —era McGonagall la que hablaba ahora- ha pasado por mucho y también sufrido, todos hemos sufrido, pero él mas, siendo muy joven, todo lo que pasa le afecta de alguna manera, es por eso que se hecha la culpa.  
-Hay que hablar con él. Siento que en parte soy culpable por haberle querido poner esa responsabilidad. —dijo Scrimgeour tristemente y preocupado sinceramente.  
-Ahora hay que dejar que se reponga, no dejarlo que se martirice, ni haga nada estúpido. Cuando este mejor hablaremos con él. —agrego Arthur.  
-Tiene razón, ahora no quiere hablar, dejémoslo descansar —apoyo Tonos.  
La mañana había pasado rápido, Ron y Hermione se levantaron alrededor de las cinco de la tarde, el pelirrojo ya se quejaba del hambre. Remus muy cansado se había quedado dormido otra vez, con un movimiento de varita, Harry lo recostó en la otra cama, insonorizó la habitación y e hizo un muffiato hacia donde dormía el licántropo. Buscó su ropa, convocó su baúl, ya que con todo lo sucedido no sabía donde estaba, le devolvió el tamaño normal, y sacó pergamino, pluma, tinta y un objeto de la tienda de los gemelos. Con algunos encantamientos modifico el falsicmage, para que proyectara una imagen suya durmiendo, escribió una nota y la puso debajo de su imagen, cuando se dieran cuenta que no era real, la encontrarían.  
Se sintió muy mal por dejarlos, pero era lo que había decidido. Llamó a Fawkes y desapareció de Grinmauld Place.  
Tonos y McGonagall subieron al rato, encontraron a los dos durmiendo, así que dejaron la bandeja con comida en una mesita. La directora bajo, la auror se acostó al lado de su amor.

-Ineptos¡. Les encargo una simple tarea, y complican todo, les advertí sobre ese chico, tenían que hacer las cosas rápido. —gritaba rabioso Voldemort.  
-Mi señor, estábamos por capturarlo, una chiquilla pelirroja se interpuso, cuando quise matarla, todo fue cubierto por esa luz, nos atacó, era de un enorme poder, cargada de sentimientos oscuros y fuertes, y nos desmayamos. Unos pocos lograron mantenerse en pie, los mas alejados —se disculpaba Bellatrix, ya consciente, pero con terribles heridas en el cuerpo causadas por la maldición de su amo.  
-Una luz? Explícate mejor imbécil ¿de donde salió?  
-La hizo el chico Potter, mi señor, salió de su mano, no uso la varita, no era una simple luz, era como una ráfaga de poder —explicó Malfoy.  
-A tu no te pregunté. Crucio¡ -le apuntó a los dos- Váyanse de mi vista, una vez más que me vuelven a fallar y mueren —dijo el señor oscuro recuperando su tono frío habitual.  
-Mi señor, disculpe lo moleste —habló Alecto.  
-Dije que se fueran. Crucio¡  
-Que quieres? Inepta¡  
-Es sobre la batalla, el chico, utilizó gran cantidad de conjuros y hechizos que jamás he visto o sabido de ellos. Creí que le resultaría útil —dijo al borde del colapso la mujer.  
-Vete¡ -le ordeno el amo.  
No se esperaba esta complicación, no imagino que el chico se volvería tan poderoso, encima conocía algún tipo de magia no conocida por sus servidores y muy poderosa. Esto se le estaba escapando de las manos, debía encontrarlo, y obligarlo a unírsele o matarlo.  
-Colagusano¡ -llamó Voldemort, su sirviente apareció.  
-Si mi señor —contestó el.  
-Inmunda rata, tengo una misión para ti, y no quiero que falles; sino tu castigo será la muerte.


	8. Valle Godric

Bueno aca esta otro capítulo de la historia, tengo escritos hasta el capi 13, después capaz queme demore mas en actualizar. Gracias Joanjy por hacerme ver el error, para los que no se dieron cuenta, y para los que leyeron los capitulos 5 y 7, estaban incompletos, no se por que, algún error será, pero ya lo corregí, especialmente el 7. Gracias por los reviews, y espero algunos mas. Hasta el próximo capi.

8 - Valle Godric

En una colina del Valle Godric, un fénix aparecía, trayendo consigo un chico de 17años de pelo negro azabache y ojos verde esmeralda. Harry Potter, todavía se encontraba muy débil, saco de su baúl una poción revitalizante, y su capa de invisibilidad, no quería que nadie lo viera y reconociera. Se tomo la botellita, y empezó a caminar bajo su capa, a pesar de la poción, le costaba mantenerse en pie. Llego al pueblo, caminó por sus calles, había poca gente, según los papeles del banco, la casa donde vivió de bebé, debería estar al final de la calle Godric, en lo alto de una colina. Atravesó el pueblo, buscando la calle, hasta que la encontró, siguió la calle, pero no encontraba ningún indicio de lo que debería ser su casa, tal vez aún estuviera bajo el encantamiento Fidelius.

Camino alrededor de media hora, hasta que sintió una punzada en el pecho, un claro indicio de magia cercana. Empezó a recorrer la zona, y de repente, ante él, apareció una casa antigua y destruida de dos pisos. Tenía una verja al frente y un buzón con el apellido Potter. Abrió el portón con un Alohomora, y entró, el frente y el jardín estaban descuidados, los árboles se cernían hacia la casa con grandes ramas cubriéndola de sombras. El pasto argo, los canteros y maseteros con plantas resecas y algunas hierbas, sobre un costado, lo que debió ser alguna vez una hermosa fuente de agua, ahora se encontraba arruinada, con verdín y algunas ranas.

La puerta de entrada, mostraba los signos de ser destrozada por una maldición, además del paso del tiempo. Entró a la sala principal, había algunos muebles rotos, y agujeros en los pisos y paredes, algunas quemaduras también, señales claras de un enfrentamiento entre magos. -Aquí debió morir mi padre- pensó. Y una imagen le llego a la mente, el momento en que Voldemort pronunciaba la maldición asesina apuntándole a su padre. Sobre una chimenea de la sala, colgaban algunas fotos polvorientas, las tomó y le pasó su túnica, en ella, un hombre y una mujer, cargaban un bebé en brazos y sonreían alegremente; en otras también, aparecía Sirius, Remus o el maldito traidor de Petegrew. A cada paso que daba, se sentía peor, a su mente le llegaban claras imágenes de los hechos ocurridos hace 16 años, las tablas crujían y las paredes se estremecían. Con la varita, reparó algunas fisuras importantes y huecos, como para que la casa no se desplomara. Al sentirse muy débil, sacudió y limpió un sofá, y se acostó en él, por ahora nadie lo buscaría pensó.

Una hora después, se levanto sobresaltado, algo le rozaba el brazo, además, que sentía una extraña opresión en el pecho, Fawkes le rozaba el brazo, algo andaba mal, y entonces vio una imágenes, donde unos mortífagos querían entrar a la casa de sus tíos. Inmediatamente, con Fawkes se transporto a su casa. Sus tíos y primo, se encontraban, agazapados en un rincón en la cocina, afuera sintió los ruidos de una lucha que se estaba desatando.

-Se encuentran bien? -pregunto el chico.

-Tu¡ maldito engendro, esto es tu culpa, seguro te buscan a ti -gritó su tío Vernon.

-Vernon¡¡ No te atrevas a maltratarlos -lo defendió Petunia- Estamos bien, como supiste?.

-Ahora eso no importa, tenemos que salir de aquí, no se cuanto hay afuera y si los escudos soportarán mucho. Hay que irnos ya. Recojan algo de ropa, cuando las cosas se calmen volverán. -ordeno Harry.

En seguida los Dursley subieron, a los cinco minutos, bajaron con algunas valijas, Dudley quería traer la computadora, pero su madre se lo prohibió.

-Tómense de mis brazos, que nos vamos a desaparecer. -Los tres Dursley pusieron cara de terror al oír esas palabras. -No va a pasar nada, confíen en mí.

Los tres lo agarraron de un brazo, y Harry se agarró de la cola de Fawkes que apareció, sorprendiendo a los demás; y desaparecieron de la casa.

En Grinmauld Place, la señora Weasley, algo más calmada y dormida, servía la cena con ayuda de Tonks y Fleur. Ya estaban mejor, Ginny so salía del cuarto, y Harry "aún descansaba".

-Será mejor que le suba algo de comida a Harry, y los despierte, debe comer algo -expresó Molly.

-Deja que se lo suba yo Molly, a estado solo todo el día, y no sabemos en que estado anímico se encuentra, no se ha movido de la cama, y no ha hablado con nadie -pidió Remus.

La sra. Weasley asintió, y Lupin subió acompañado de Ron y Hermione, que iban tomados de la mano. Ya todos se dieron cuenta de su noviazgo reciente, y los felicitaron, aunque no muy animadamente, debido a todo lo sucedido; la madre del pelirrojo se sentía muy feliz al ver que su hijo había crecido. Mientras comían, en la cocina reinaba un profundo silencio, no se había hablado o comentado mucho durante el día, solo las buenas noticias de los que se encontraban en San Mungo alegraban momentáneamente el ambiente. De repente, el silencio fue roto por los gritos provenientes de arriba, de un salto, todos los presentes tomaron sus varitas y subieron las escaleras, dirigiéndose al lugar del que habían venido los gritos. Cuando Llegaron a la puerta, vieron a Lupin llorar desconsoladamente sobre la cama donde tendría que estar Harry, Hermione y Ron hacían lo mismo pero abrazados en un rincón, entonces se temieron lo peor.

-Se fue, se escapó, huyo -dijo la castaña amargamente a los que se encontraban en la puerta.

-Como? -saltaron todos, un murmullo recorrió el pasillo.

-No se puede haber ido, no en el estado en que estaba, a puerta de entrada estaba cerrada, y la chimenea no se usó -decía McGonagall nerviosa y preocupada.

-Uso a Fawkes -respondió Ron- Dejó una nota -y se la paso a la profesora.

A todos los que aprecio y quiero:

No se por donde empezar, es difícil escribir esta carta, me duele despedirme, pero es lo mejor para todos. A los Weasley, quiero decir que han sido una familia para mí, Ron y Hermione, fueron los hermanos que siempre quise, y los mejores amigos que uno puede desear. Arthur y Molly, gracias por tratarme como un hijo, y yo como les pago, trayéndoles la muerte de uno de sus hijos.

Remus, no fuiste mi padrino, pero su fuiste como un tío, aprecio mucho todo lo que has hecho por mí, Sirius y mis padres se sentirán orgullosos de ti, resultaste un apoyo siempre, y quiero que sepas que te quiero, no desaproveches tu relación con Tonks, ambos se aman, y no importa las barreras, eso es mas fuerte.

Profesora McGonagall, a pesar de su dureza y carácter fuerte, usted demostró tenes un gran corazón, gracias por cuidar de mí, estoy seguro que será una gran directora, justa y buena, Dumbledore así lo hubiera querido.

Hagrid, fuiste un gran amigo, me hiciste conocer mi mundo, el mundo de mis padres, me abriste los ojos, y siempre me apoyaste y ayudaste, siempre te estaré agradecido.

A la orden, a pesar de que me han tratado como un niño pequeño que buscar meterse en problemas (aunque a veces lo he hecho), les agradezco procurar por mi seguridad y cuidarme.

Ahora debo emprender un largo camino, un camino que emprendí junto al mago más grande de todos los tiempos, Albus Dumbledore, y que ahora debo continuar solo. Perdónenme Ron y Hermione por no traerlos como prometí, pero es muy arriesgado, y no quiero cargar con el peso de otra muerte por mi culpa. Necesito seguir este camino solo, no quiero arriesgar a nadie más, ni que nadie se sacrifique por mí, yo elegí seguirlo.

Les pido que no me busquen, podrán alertar a Voldemort y que se complicaran mas las cosas, se que no me harán caso, como yo tampoco lo he hecho, pero se lo que hago.

Hermione, te pido un gran favor, solo a los que consideres de confianza, y al ministro, le cuentes el secreto que estaba oculto en el departamento de misterios, solo eso¡, confío en tu dedición.

Se que esta carta suena como una despedida, pero no es así, por lo menos eso espero, algún día nos volveremos a ver si la vida así lo dispone, y ese día terminaremos con esta guerra.

Solo les pido un último favor, díganle a Ginny que la amo con todo mi ser, que siento irme así, pero jamás permitiría que le pasara algo, cuídenla y ayúdenla. Jamás dejare de amarla.

Por cualquier inconveniente, o lo que necesite, les enviaré a Fawkes o una pluma suya, el solo podrá ubicarme.

Nos veremos pronto, con mucho cariño.

Harry James Potter.

Las lágrimas caían por las mejillas de todos los presentes, la carta les había llegado al alma, no entendían como el chico podía cargar con tanta pena, Molly abrazaba a su marido, y lloraba como Remus.

-Co-como se ha ido? si lo vigilábamos constantemente -pregunto Charly con voz cortada.

-Ha usado un invento de los gemelos, pero un poco modificado, lo que veíamos era una imagen falsa, como un clon, nos dimos cuenta cuando lo quisimos tocar, era muy real, puede haberse ido hace horas -explico Hermione más calmada.

-Remus cálmate, el sabe cuidarse, y lo demostró incontables veces -dijo McGonagall, apoyando una mano sobre el hombro de este.

-Es que no debí dejarlo solo, no debí, tenía que cuidarlo, era mi deber, les fallé a Lily, James y Sirius -se lamentaba el licántropo.

-No les fallaste amor, verás que lo encontraremos, tarde o temprano hubiera encontrado la forma de irse -dijo Tonks abrazándolo.

-Necesito que estés calmado en este momento Lupin, hay que organizarnos. Srta. Granger y Sr. Weasley, me parece que debemos hablar sobre su "secreto". Arthur busca al ministro y tráelo. Hay reunión de emergencia -sentenció Minerva.

-Me gustaría que de la orden solo estén los mas allegados a Harry -hablo con tono firme Hermione- Harry me dejo la elección a mí de quienes deberían estar presentes, y se debe respetar.

-Así se hará Srta. Granger -concluyó la profesora.

A los quince minutos, las personas elegidas por la castaña, y el ministro, estaban reunidos en la sala de la planta baja; Scrimgeour había sido puesto al tanto de la situación, lo cuál tomo muy mal.

-Bueno, estamos aquí reunidos, para que los dos chicos aquí presentes, nos cuenten un secreto que mantenían guardado con Harry, y este mencionó en la carta.

-Por que perdemos tiempo aquí¡ tendríamos que estarlo buscando -rezongó Lupin.

-Cálmese profesor Lupin, lo que les vamos a contar es muy importante, y no debe salir de aquí, tengo la confianza en todos, menos en usted señor ministro, pero Harry así lo quiso.

-Mantendré esa confianza Srta. Granger, puedo asegurárselo.

-Esta bien. Esto es difícil de decir, como todos sabrán, hace dos años, un grupo de seis alumnos, nos metimos en el ministerio, para ser exactos en la sala de profecías -todos asintieron.- Lo que algunos no saben, es que fuimos allí, para rescatar supuestamente a Sirius Black de las manos de Voldemort. Por que digo supuestamente, por que el innombrable, a través de su lazo especial, le hizo creer a Harry que tenía a su padrino. Creo que algunos saben de qué lazo hablo, para los que no, hace 16 años, cuando Voldemort intentó matar a Harry, le dejó una cicatriz, todos supusieron que había muerto, pero no fue así. Hace tres años cuando se iba fortaleciendo, a través de la cicatriz, Harry podía sentir lo mismo que sentía Voldemort, incluso llegó a ver lo que este hacía, ejemplo es el caso del Sr. Weasley cuando fue atacado por la serpiente. -hablo ante las caras de asombro de muchos.- Esa cicatriz mantiene un lazo entre los dos.

-Pero eso es prácticamente imposible -dijo el ministro.

-Pero no lo es, el lazo existía, pero no era constante. Voldemort utilizo esto para atraer a Harry al departamento de misterios, haciéndole creer que tenía a su padrino. No quiero entrar en detalles de más. La cuestión, que cinco alumnos más lo acompañamos; en la sala de las profecías Sirius no estaba, pero Harry tomo una esfera blanca que contenía su nombre, y ahí fue cuando aparecieron los mortífagos. Querían la profecía, o nos matarían, pero como nos habíamos estado preparando, luchamos hasta donde pudimos. Luego aparecieron los miembros de la orden y Dumbledore, y también se hizo presente Voldemort -relato Hermione.

-Pero según supimos, esa profecía se rompió durante la batalla -acoto Moody.

-Es verdad, pero solo el registro. -las caras de todos era de sorpresa absoluta.- Muchos sospecharan lo que dice, la profecía fue dicha hace 17 años ante Dumbledore, por la entonces aspirante al puesto de profesora de adivinación Sibyl Trelawey. Esta decía así:

"El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalara como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida... El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes...". Eso es lo que decía.

Las caras de los presentes iban de la sorpresa a la tristeza, pasando por la incertidumbre.

-Me están queriendo decir que Harry es el único que puede destruir a Voldemort?, y esta destinado a eso¡¡¡ -grito furioso, exasperado, confuso y amargado, Remus.- Es un chico, apenas tiene 17 años, no puede vivir con esa carga, podría haber sido cualquiera.

-Remus, entendemos tu malestar, pero en el fondo siempre lo supimos, sabíamos de la existencia de la profecía, aunque no su contenido, pero supusimos que algo así diría. No era casualidad que Harry, allá enfrentado tantas veces al señor oscuro, y allá sobrevivido agrego McGonagall, también muy confundida y preocupada por el chico.

-Tienes razón Lupin, podría haber sido cualquiera, incluso podría haber sido Neville Lomboton, que tenía los mismos requisitos –respondió Hermione, sorprendiendo aún mas a todos.

-Pero…

-Lo que pasa es que Voldemort conocía en parte la profecía –continuo Ron, sin dejar replicar a Remus- Cuando la prof. Trelawey hizo la profecía, Snape estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta, pero lo descubrieron antes que la escuchara entera. Al no saberla integra, Voldemort quería asesinar a los posibles candidatos para que esta no se cumpliera. Cuando intentó asesinar a Harry primero, su madre se sacrificó por él, produciendo una protección sobre el bebé, la cuál era tan poderosa que desvió el hechizo al atacante y como única consecuencia dejo la cicatriz en la frente de Harry.

-Esa es la siguiente parte de la profecía "el señor oscuro lo marcara como su igual" –continuó Hermione- Al intentar matarlo y dejarle esa cicatriz, lo marco como su igual, el mismo creo su Némesis e hizo realidad la profecía.

Todos estaban absolutamente callados, lo que les habían contado era muy fuerte de asumir, ya que se trataba de Harry, el chico bondadoso que todos conocían, que siempre se mostraba fuerte, que parecía que sobrellevaba todo, pero no sabían que llevaba un gran peso y sufría mucho por dentro.

-Harry se fue por que aceptó ese como su destino, el sabe que uno de los dos morirá, tiene que elegir entre ser víctima o victimario. Lo ha asumido, y ha ido a seguir su destino –agregó Ron en tono triste.

-O sea que Harry puede morir en la batalla¡¡ y todo por culpa de una estúpida profecía¡ -exclamó Lupin llorando.

-Es muy duro de aceptarlo para todos, pero imaginen como se habrá sentido él cuando se enteró, como se siente ahora. Lleva el peso de salvar a todos, o morir en el intento. Hay que pensar en lo que siente él también, no únicamente como nos sentimos nosotros respecto de él. Es duro para todos y cada uno de los que lo queremos y apreciamos, no eres el único preocupado por el chico –afirmó McGonagall.

-Hay algo que no nos están diciendo, hay algo que no encaja aquí, Harry no se fe solamente por no ponernos en peligro, por lo que dice la carta, no se fue dispuesto a enfrentarse al señor oscuro en este momento. –apreció Tonks.

-Es cierto lo que dice Tonks, hay algo que nos ocultan –apoyo Moody.

-Lo sentimos, pero no esta en nuestro poder decírselos, esa es una decisión de Harry, podrían poner en peligro su misión. Solo puedo decirles que lo va a ayudar con su destino, y tienen que ver con lo que hacía con Dumbledore la noche en que este murió. No quieran insistir, por que no lo sabrán, no es nuestra, ni de ustedes la decisión –proclamó la castaña.

-Ustedes lo saben y no lo quieren decir. No se dan cuenta que su vida está en peligro, y no hacen nada para ayudarlo. Piensen en él, tienen que decirnos lo que saben, sino tendremos que hacerlo por la fuerza –afirmó Remus muy enojado.

-Perdón profesor Lupin –esta vez habló Ron, y muy enojado- Usted no es quién para venir y decirnos que no nos preocupamos por nuestro amigo, nuestro hermano. Estuvimos siempre a su lado, lo apoyamos en todo, no tienen ni una mínima idea de lo que realmente siente o piensa él. No saben todo lo que ha sufrido, nosotros siempre estuvimos para él. Y lo ayudaremos como podamos. Pero no les diremos nada, somos sus amigos y mantendremos nuestra promesa, no voy a ser yo el que desilusione a Harry. Y si quiere obligarnos, inténtelo –dijo tomando la mano de la castaña, y levantando la varita- Será nuestro profesor, pero no nos va a obligar a traicionar su confianza –sentenció el pelirrojo firmemente.

-Ronald Weasley no…

-No Molly –interrumpió McGonagall- tiene razón, ellos siempre estuvieron al lado de Harry, y saben lo que siente, piensa y como actúa. Dumbledore deposito su confianza y fe en él, yo confío en el chico, y estoy segura que podrá hacer lo que debe, tiene la fuerza para lograrlo, él ya tomo una decisión, y por más que nos duela debemos respetarla. Nadie obligará a estos dos chicos a decir nada, entendido Remus¡.

-Yo confío en Harry, siempre a salido vencedor de todas las situaciones que se le han presentado, y se ha enfrentado a mayores peligros que la mayoría de nosotros, es una gran chico, y muy valiente, creo que él puede lograrlo –apoyo Arthur.

-Entonces nos vamos a quedar aquí sin hacer nada, mientras el se enfrenta sólo contra Voldemort, y arriesga su vida por todos nosotros¡ -salto Lupin.

-No¡ Haremos lo que tengamos que hacer, tanto el ministerio, como la orden, es un camino que el solo debe cruzar, pero nosotros lo apoyaremos, y le quitaremos la mayor cantidad de obstáculos que se puedan interponer, no debemos meternos en su misión; por algo Dumbledore nomás se lo dijo a él. –dijo Hermione muy firme.

Sin que nadie supiera, Ginny se encontraba escuchando toda la conversación, lloraba en silencio, sufría por el chico que amaba, él se había ido solo para emprender su camino. Sin poder soportarlo más, subió hacia su habitación a seguir llorando; pero en el camino, sintió un ruido y unas voces, provenientes del cuarto donde estuvo Harry, se asomó para ver que pasaba, y se llevó una gran sorpresa a ver a Harry, y tres personas más.

-Harry¡¡ -gritó de alegría al verlo, esto tomo de sorpresa al chico.

Abajo escucharon el grito de la menor de los Weasley y empezaron a subir.

-Debo irme Ginny, recuerda que siempre te amaré, espero volver a verte. –Y agarrado del fénix, desapareció.

-Que paso? Gritaste Harry? –pregunto sobresaltado el licántropo mirando hacia la habitación, y también se sorprendió a ver a los tíos y el primo del chico.

-Dursley? Que hacen aquí? –pregunto atónito.

-Ese endemoniado chico, me las va a pagar, va a ver…

-Vernon –lo interrumpió Petunia.- Cállate. Atacaron nuestra casa, buscaban a Harry, pero algo los detenía, lanzaban luces con esas varitas, pero había como un muro invisible que las retenía, y luego llego Harry con un ave roja, y nos agarro y desaparecimos de allí, y nos trajo aquí. –explicó algo intranquila, por toda la gente rara que la miraba.

-Harry estuvo aquí? Donde está? Que pasó? –pregunto Lupin.

-Se volvió a ir con Fawkes –respondió Ginny, con lágrimas en los ojos- No dijo nada, solo se despidió de mí. –la pelirroja salió corriendo, y se encerró en su habitación.

Una vez calmados los Dursley, especialmente Vernon, que en un momento lo tuvieron que inmovilizar, volvieron a dirigirse al salón, donde discutieron las decisiones que se debían tomar con respecto al chico.

Harry volvió a la casa de Valle Godric, con ayuda de Fawkes, su corazón latía con fuerza, haber visto a Ginny, le trajo mucha melancolía e indecisión. Se adentró en la casa, y tomo otra poción revitalizante; se puso a recorrer la sala mas detenidamente, guardó todos los retratos, fotos, recuerdos y objetos de sus padres. Cuando estaba por subir al segundo piso, pateo algo en el suelo, al acercarse a verlo, su corazón dio un vuelco, era una varita mágica, debió de ser la de su padre, la tomo entre sus manos, y la apretó sobre el pecho, dejó escapar algunas lágrimas.

La escalera se encontraba en muy malas condiciones, apenas y se mantenía en pie, ahora que Harry se encontraba mejor, pudo hacerle un buen arreglo, subió por ella hacia la primera planta. Para su sorpresa, una parte de la casa no tenía techo, algunas paredes estaban caídas, y en el piso había grandes huecos y rajaduras, que permitían ver partes del piso de abajo. Le llevo algo de tiempo arreglar y reparar todos los desastres causados por la maldición asesina, puso algunos sostenes mágicos, para las paredes y pisos, para que fuera mas seguro moverse.

La primer habitación, tenía una puerta de acero, por dentro estaba recubierta de algún metal muy resistente, y algunos escudos mágicos, las ventanas poseían rejas, también había grilletes adoselados al muro, según pudo ver, ese cuarto lo usaba Lupin.

El siguiente cuarto, tenía una cama simple, con algunos muebles muy deteriorados por el agua y el tiempo, algunas fotos, mayormente de Sirius en el colegio, alzando a Harry de bebé, o con James. Cada paso por cada habitación, le iba haciendo flaquear más, su fuerza.

La puerta siguiente, daba paso a lo que algunas vez fue una habitación muy hermosa, con cuadros, una cama matrimonial, una espejo, y un ropero con ropas muggles y de mago; las fotos en los marcos, mostraban una familia feliz, sosteniendo a su primer hijo, el día que se graduaron, la boda, y algunas más. Todo lo que consideraba importante como recuerdo, lo guardaba.

Una puerta al fondo, daba paso a lo que debió ser una habitación, las paredes prácticamente no estaban, el techo había desaparecido, y sobre las pocas vigas de madera, que sostenían tramos de piso, había una cuna. Nuevamente hizo algunos conjuros, que le permitieron mantener la estructura firme, colocó un techo temporal, y cubrió el piso con un escudo para que no se cayera, ya que se podía ver la cocina de abajo. No entendía como Garrid, lo había sacado de ahí, con semejante cuerpo. Se acercó a la cuna, esta parecía mantenerse flotando, no había rastros de daño o desgaste, parecía igual a como estaba hace 16 años, dentro había un peluche con forma de perro negro, y una varita. Cuando tocó la cuna, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, y a su mente le llegaron algunas imágenes sueltas, y la voz de su mamá enfrentándose a Voldemort. Las imágenes fueron tan fuertes, y el dolor tan grande, que no pudo contenerse más necesitaba llorar, desahogarse, gritar, golpear, cualquier cosa con tal de no sentir ese dolor en el pecho, que le oprime el corazón.

Le hubiera gustado tener una vida normal, como un mago normal, con unos padres que lo criaran, lo mimaran, o lo retaran, lo amaran, que lo cuidasen, que le enseñara a volar, lo llevaran a tomar el tren a Hogwarts, lo ayudaran con las materias, lo guiaran; unos padres que le hubieran dado una vida como la de cualquier chico. Se preguntaba como hubiesen sido las cosas si sus padres no hubiesen muerto, sin tener un maniático asesino detrás de él sin tener que cargar con tal responsabilidad.

Cualquiera que hubiese visto esa escena, se le hubiera roto el corazón, daba pena verlo llorar así, con el alma tan triste, y el corazón tan dolido.

Lloraba a lágrima viva, afuera una tormenta se formaba, el cielo se cubrió de relámpagos, mientras el chico seguía llorando. Cuando logró calmarse, no supo cuanto tiempo fue que estuvo en el suelo, cuando logro levantarse, se sintió mareado, agotado y con hambre, vio el cielo tormentos, y con un último esfuerzo, puso un escudo alrededor de la casa, contra el clima, intrusos y apariciones. Tomo la varita de su madre, el oso y una maqueta de una escoba, que estaba sobre un mueble, y bajo.

En la cocina no encontró nada para comer, así que se conformó con hacer aparecer algunos sándwiches, y los comió, quería seguir recorriendo la casa, pero el agotamiento era superior, y decidió acostarse en el sillón, y ahí quedo profundamente dormido. Las pesadillas empezaron a acecharlo mientras dormía, como si se hubiera desatado una película, en su mente, revivió la noche en que Voldemort mato a sus padres, pero el lo veía desde fuera, como un ente, vio como murió su padre, luchando valientemente, y como su madre rogaba por la vida de su hijo, cuando Voldemort se acercó para lanzar la maldición al bebé, se despertó sudando y agitado. Revivir esa noche, lo mantuvo angustiado, debido a eso, se tomó una poción para dormir sin sueños.

Cuando los rayos del sol, comenzaron a filtrarse por la ventana, e iluminaban su rostro, se despertó. Dormir le había sentado bien, pero el hambre era mayor, como ya había recuperado mas fuerzas, apareció un desayuno que se dispuso a comer, luego se tomo otra poción revitalizadora. Continuó recorriendo la casa, encontró una biblioteca muy interesante, de la cuál tomo varios libros, también había una habitación con calderos, pociones, ingredientes y mas libros. A pesar de que nunca había sido bueno en pociones, sin Snape respirándole en la nuca, o fastidiándolo, le resultaba más fácil prepararlas; aprovechó la habitación, e hizo algunas pociones de utilidad, algunas curativas, y especialmente, la revitalizadora, que ya se le estaba acabando.

Había recorrido toda la casa, en la medida que pudo, reparó los daños ocasionados por las maldiciones, y por el tiempo, guardó algunas cosas de sus padres, y más fotos en su baúl. Dejo un escudo más fuerte sobre la casa, contra maldiciones e intrusos no deseados, y salió al frente, donde reparó y limpió la fuente, de donde ahora salía agua, y arreglo un poco el jardín también, pensó que algún día les gustaría volver a donde vivió de bebé.

Se puso la capa de invisibilidad, y se dispuso a buscar el cementerio. Camino alrededor de una hora, cuando lo encontró, como era temprano, no había gente, entró en silencio, y empezó a buscar las tumbas de sus padres, cerca de media hora después, las encontró, tardo debido al tamaño del lugar.

Eran dos lápidas blancas, talladas con desfiguras de ángeles, en la tumba de su madre rezaba:

Lily Evanz

1960-1981

Amada esposa y madre. Amiga y gran hechicera. Tu vida y sacrificio, salvó a millones, siempre serás recordada por quienes te quisieron.

Había otra figura tallada, la de una flor.

La tumba de su padre, en cambio tenía un ciervo tallado, y rezaba así:

James Charlus Potter

Amado esposo y gran padre. Amigo muy querido, hermano del alma para pocos. Gran mago que lucho valientemente por la vida de los demás. Siempre serás recordado, tu espíritu merodeador yace en los que te quieren.

Harry se agacho frente a las tumbas, dejo caer unas lágrimas, e hizo aparecer dos ramos de flores, y las colocó sobre las lápidas.

-Hola mamá¡ hola papá¡ Después de tantos años he venido, quería venir, pero no me dejaban, además que salvar al mundo no me dejaba tiempo, aunque en el fondo también me costaba.

"Pero por fin estoy aquí, no saben como los hecho de menos, a Sirius también, me gustaría que hubiesen crecido a mi lado, pero la vida no lo quiso así, siempre les estaré agradecido por su sacrificio."

"No saben como los necesito ahora, la falta que me hacen, que me den fuerza y animo para continuar luchando en esta guerra. Espero que en el lugar donde estén, estén orgullosos de mí."

"Sabes papi, soy capitán del equipo de Quitdich de Gryfindor, y soy el buscador, salí igual a ti; según Remus soy merodeador de sangre, siempre metiéndome en problemas. Mami, no te enojes, yo no busco los problemas, ellos me buscan a mí, pero los afronto como puedo, aunque a veces siento que ya no tengo fuerzas para continuar.

Saben qué, herede la debilidad de los Potter por las pelirrojas, si papi me enamore de una, y muy especial, fuerte y de gran carácter, como vos mami. También tengo dos grandes amigos, son como mis hermanos, Hermione es una chica inteligente, demasiado, simpática y regañona, de carácter fuerte y muy apegada a las reglas; Ron es mas bien lo contrario, vago, despistado, pero buen compañero y amigo, aunque algo tonto a veces, grandes amigos los dos, siempre estuvieron conmigo en las buenos y malos momentos. –empezó a llorar a lágrima viva nuevamente, una brisa cálida lo envolvió, sintió como si sus padres estuvieran ahí, apoyándolo, dándole la fuerza que necesitaba. Entonces sintió dos manos, una en cada hombro, se giro poco a poco para ver si eran ellos.

-Como dijiste, siempre estaremos en los buenos y malos momentos para apoyarte –habló Hermione, sorprendiendo a Harry.

-Para que estamos los amigos, los hermanos¡ -agrego Ron- Y no soy medio tonto, un poco despistado nomás –dijo simulando enojo, haciendo sonreír al ojiverde.

-Q-que hacen aquí? –preguntó mas calmado el moreno, algo enojado pero alegre al mismo tiempo.

-Que vamos a hacer, apoyarte en tu lucha, no queremos dejarte solo, no puedes alejarnos de ti –respondió la castaña.

-Lo siento chicos, pero por ahora es una misión que debo hacer solo, es mi destino y es mi decisión, no quiero ponerlos en peligro, ni a nadie más. Gracias por su apoyo, comprensión y gran amistad.

-No puedes hacerlo solo, nos tienen a nosotros, y no nos importa el peligro, somos tus amigos –le espetó el pelirrojo.

-Por ahora debe ser así, no puedo llevarlos conmigo, necesito saber de mí, de mi pasado, averiguar muchas cosas. Lamento no llevarlos, y hacerles esto "petrificus totallus" –de un movimiento rápido los inmovilizo, tomándolos por sorpresa. –Por ahora iré solo, nos volveremos a ver, es una promesa.

"Les dejo un regalo –agrandó el baúl, sacó unos libros, y lo volvió a encoger- No mires con esa cara Ron, les serán muy útiles, practiquen estos hechizos y maldiciones, si quieren incluyan a Ginny, Luna y Neville, díganle a Remus que los entrene, si se niega, díganle que es un favor que yo le pido. Cuídense el uno al otro, y a Ginny, me alegro que al fin se hayan confesado sus sentimientos y estén juntos, ya era hora. Nos vemos –y desapareció.

Cuando desapareció, Ron y Hermione recuperaron la movilidad, pero se sentían tristes y enfadados por no dejarlos acompañarlo. Recogieron los libros, y tuvieron que volver a Grinmauld Place, por suerte nadie notó su ausencia, o eso creyeron. McGonagall, sabía sus intenciones, pero no los detuvo, pensó que era mejor que Harry no estuviera solo, pero se lamentó verlos volver.

Harry se apareció frente a su casa, entró y se sentó en el sillón, se sentía mal por lo que había hecho, pero no podía llevarlos con él, la decisión ya la había tomado, y no podía dar marcha atrás. Lo que ahora necesitaba, era encontrar la mansión Potter, como Dumbledore le había pedido, allí encontraría muchas respuestas. Al pensar en su antiguo director, le vino a la mente la carta, los objetos y la profecía que había encontrado en la cámara, se había olvidado completamente de esta. Saco la carta, el pequeño cofre, y los objetos, alguno le parecía haberlos visto, tomó el sobre y se dispuso a leerlo.

Querido Harry:

Si lees esta carta, es por que ya eres mayor de edad, como te habrás dado cuenta, tus poderes han aumentado de manera estrepitosa, supongo que el día de tu cumpleaños, habrás sentido mucho dolor, esto es debido a que los poderes como heredero de la antigua magia te han sido entregados. Se que esto es confuso, y debes tener miles de preguntas, te serás respondidas, para ello debes ir a la mansión Potter, Fawkes te puede llevar, las puertas de esta se abrirán solo ante ti. En la biblioteca, encontrarás un tapiz con tu árbol genealógico, creo que te resultara muy interesante, debes apoyar un poco de sangre tuya sobre el escudo de la familia y decir "Por mi sangre corre el poder de los herederos", ante ti se abrirá un pasadizo secreto, en la parte interna encontrarás la continuación del árbol genealógico, comprenderás algunas cosas más.

Se que hay mucho para explicarte, el momento llegará. Si lees esta carta, es porque estoy muerto, no te entristezcas, es por una buena causa y por el futuro tuyo y de todos. Se que esto te costará entenderlo, pero Severus Snape, me ha matado por orden mía, es que inevitablemente tenía que suceder, no todo es lo que parece.

Como verás, dentro del cofre hay una profecía, esta te corresponde a ti, te recomiendo que la veas cuando hayas entrado detrás del tapiz. También hay algunos objetos, tenlos siempre contigo, uno puede mostrarte algún enemigo cerca, otro puede detectar magia o cualquier tipo de rastro mágico, sea oscura o no, te servirán en la búsqueda de los horrocruxes, el otro puede detectar cualquier tipo de peligro, sea por magia oscura de objetos o trampas, los que quedan ya lo averiguaras para que sirven.

El tiempo se agota, pero yo confía en ti, se que lo lograras, recuerda que el amor es la fuerza más grande que existe, no lo saques de tu vida, ni alejes a los que te quieren. La orden esta para ayudarte en lo que necesites.

Me despido Harry, te deseo todo lo mejor, no te sientas triste por mí, viví una vida a pleno, y morí por lo que creía, sigue adelante y se fuerte.

Con cariño. Albus Dumbledore.

Las preguntas se arremolinaban en la cabeza, se sentía muy confundido. Snape lo mato por orden suya?, como sabía de los poderes?, por que tenía que morir?, de donde sacó la profecía?, porque nadie le habló de su pasado? Cientos de preguntas, y ninguna respuesta; ya tendría las respuestas, si era cierto lo que decía la carta, cuando llegara a la mansión Potter.

Empezó a guardar las cosas, le faltaba la capa, cuando sintió un escalofrío, algo o alguien, había traspasado los escudos, pero sin romperlos. Inmediatamente, se puso la capa de invisibilidad y redujo su baúl. No movió ni un músculo, respiraba lento, no podía delatarse, no sabía quién había entrado, ni como, ya que los escudos deberían haberlo impedido, pasaron unos segundos y nada; el terror y la adrenalina se apoderaron de él. De golpe, escucho un leve crujido en la puerta, pero no había nadie. Acaso también era invisible –pensó. Bajo la vista, y ahí lo vio, sentía un odio terrible en su interior, que se extendía por todo su cuerpo, la causa de la muerte de sus padres, de Cedric, y que Sirius fuese a Azcaban, estaba en frente suyo, parecía que buscaba algo, no dejaría escapar esa oportunidad.

Muy sigilosamente, bajo del sillón, se acerco un poco, y sin emitir sonido, lo petrificó.

-Hola Meter –dijo el chico saliendo de debajo de la capa, y mirando a la rata inmovilizada en el suelo.- Tanto tiempo sin vernos, sucio traidor¡ -agregó en el tono mas seco y frío que podía. La rata no se podía mover, hizo lo único que podía hacer, volver a su forma humana, lo cúal no le sirvio, por que el hechizo no se rompió.

-Veo que te has mostrado tal como eres sucia rata –hablo Harry con una sombra en sus ojos, y un tono aún mas frío que helaba la sangre.- Has pasado mis defensas por estar convertido en animago, pero mejor para mí, me pagarás unas cuentas.

El animago lo miraba con terror en los ojos. El chico lo registro, y saco la varita de la rata y algunas cosas mas, la primera la partió.

-Ya no la necesitarás. Crucio¡ -apuntó el ojiverde a Petegrew, este se retorció de dolor en piso, ya no estaba paralizado, y gritaba fuerte, implorando perdón.

-Grita cuanto quieras, tu sufrimiento me hace sentir mejor¡ -dijo Harry- siente un poco el dolor que sintieron mis padres, yo en el cementerio, Cedric, Sirius, y todos los que han sufrido por tu culpa.

Realmente contaba creerlo, en el rostro de Harry no había muestra de emoción o sentimiento alguno, su voz fría y cortante, cualquiera que lo hubiera escuchado, hubiera pensado que era el mismísimo Voldemort, y sus ojos, que siempre irradiaban un brillos especial, ahora se encontraban opacados, sin brillo, con una sombra cubriéndolos.

-noooooo¡ Por favor –suplicaba el animago- Ten piedad de mí –decía cuando el dolor se lo permitía.- Me equivoque.

-Ja¡ piedad, no me hagas reír, tu no tuviste piedad con mis padres, ni conmigo. Pero no voy a matarte ahora –y dejo de aplicar el maleficio. El animago casi no podía moverse por el dolor y las heridas.

Harry, le aplicó un hechizo para que no se vuelva a convertir en animago, y lo ató con algunas cuerdas.

-Ahora que estás más cómodo, vas a responder algunas preguntas, si es que no quieres morir. –Peter lo miraba con terror, con el mismo terror que miraba a su amo, por que el sabía que ese no era el mismo chico que le había salvado la vida hace 4 años de las manos de Sirius y Remus.

-Que hacías en esta casa? –el animago no respondió.- Te hice una pregunta –volvió a preguntar en su tono frío, pero no hubo respuesta.- No me dejas opción. Crucio¡.

-Nooooo¡

-Responde¡ -ordeno.

-Te estaba siguiendo –respondió gritando, el ojiverde dejo de lanzarle la maldición- Te buscaba.

-Por que me seguías?

-Te tenía que encontrar, para que te capturaran, sino me mataría –dijo llorando colagusano.

-Que quiere conmigo? Matarme personalmente? –continuo el interrogatorio el chico.

-Q-quiere que te unas a él, sino morirás.

-Ja¡ unirme a él? –dijo atónito- Por que? Siempre quiso matarme.

-Dice que tu poder es enorme, que entre los dos podrían conquistar el mundo entero, y nadie se les opondría. Se ha vuelto muy poderoso, su poder también ha crecido.

Esto dejo totalmente desconcertado al chico, Voldemort debería saber de sus poderes por lo ocurrido en la boda, pero ese día también lo querían vivo, ya lo sabría de antes? Por que también aumento el poder de este, había alguna conexión?

-Cuando se volvió mas poderoso Voldemort? –interrogo Harry.

-Antes del ataque, hará unos 4 días. –la rata sabía que no debía responder, pero en esos momentos era como si estuviera frente al señor oscuro, le tenía mucho miedo al nuevo Harry, debía ganar tiempo para intentar escapar.

-Que planea tu amo? –Esta vez no hubo respuesta- Crucio¡ Responde.

-Esta reuniendo un ejército de magos y criaturas oscuras –respondió el animago ante la nueva dosis de dolor.

-Que tan grande es sus ejército? Que clase de seres se le unieron?

-Banshees, dementotes, hombres lobo, gigantes, vampiros, espectros, manticoras, dragones, y otros mas que no conozco. Son más de mil –respondió con sinceridad.

-Que tiene planeado?

-No sé. No confía en mí, nunca nos dice los planes hasta que esta por realizarlos.

-Crucio¡

-Digo la verdad, no lo se.

-Crucio¡

-C-creo que pronto va a tomar el ministerio de este país y otros de Europa, los mas poderosos.

-Me gusta que cooperes. Si me mientes, o no respondes seguirás sufriendo. Donde esta tu amo?

-N-n-no se, cambia constantemente de lugar, solo sabemos donde esta cuando nos llama.

-Crucio¡

-Hay muchos mortífagos en la vieja mansión Riddle, a veces el señor oscuro aparece por ahí.

-Era todo lo que necesitaba saber. Ya no me eres de utilidad. Creo que es hora de que te despidas de este mundo –dijo el chico.

-NO¡ no me matas –imploraba Petergrew- Me pondré de tu lado, haré lo que quieras. No e mates.

-No confío en ti, es mejor así para todos, a la primera oportunidad te irías con tu amo. No me sirves. –dijo Harry secamente- Avad…

-Que dirían tus padres¡ -interrumpió desesperadamente el animago.

En ese momento, al ojiverde le vino a la mente las imágenes de sus padres, Sirius y Dumbledore, no se sentirían felices si lo mataba, aunque lo mereciera. Se calmo, sus ojos recuperaron su brillo normal, y su cara no parecía tan dura.

-Nunca¡ jamás¡ vuelvas a mencionar a mis padres, tu¡ no tiene ni derecho a mencionarlos después de traicionarlos –gritó- Aunque tienes razón, no mereces que te mate, no voy a ensuciarme las manos con una basura como tu, haré algo mejor. Fawkes¡ -llamó a su fénix, y este apareció en una llamarada.

-Petrificus totalus¡ -apunto a colagusano. Tomo un pergamino de su baúl, y escribió algo rápido y se lo ato al ave.- Llévaselo a la orden junto con esta rata sucia –indicó al sujeto tirado en el suelo.- Y luego vuelve aquí. – el fénix asintió, tomó a Petergrew de las sogas que lo ataban y ambos desaparecieron.

En Grinmauld Place, en la cocina, estaban algunos de los miembros de la orden, y los chicos, de repente, una llamarada en el medio de la cocina sobresalto a todos, un cuerpo cayó sobre la mesa, y arriba de este había un majestuoso fénix con un pergamino. Todos quedaron sorprendidos, no podían creer lo que veían.

-Colagusano¡ -grito Remus atónito, mirando al mago atado, a todos los demás, y luego al fénix, al que reconoció enseguida, se acercó a este y tomo la carta.

Nadie terminaba de reaccionar, Hermione y Ron no lo podían creer, era el mismo mago que vieron en su tercer año, aunque mas demacrado y delgado, con lastimaduras y cicatrices.

-Que demonios¡ -dijo Moody- Como llego aquí?

-Harry. –respondió el licántropo. Todos lo miraron sin entender, no sabían que pasaba.- Harry lo atrapó cuando este lo seguía –explicó ante la cara de desconcierto de los demás.- Dice que esta bien, no le paso nada, y que va a continuar con su camino, que no lo busquemos. –termino y paso la nota a los demás.

-Esto es increíble, inesperado –hablo Arthur- Puede saber mucha información. Debemos interrogarle. Hay que conseguir vetiseratum.

-Donde esta Harry? –pregunto Lupin al ex merodeador.

-Estaba en la casa de sus padres en Valle Godric –respondió algo asustado. Al instante el licántropo reaccionó y se dirigió a la puerta.

-A donde vas? –pregunto Molly.

-No es obvio, lo voy a buscar.

-No creo que siga ahí –dijo ojoloco- Fawkes ya se fue –agrego señalando el lugar donde antes estaba el fénix.- No se va a arriesgarse a quedarse ahí.

-No me importa, debo cerciorarme –respondió el merodeador saliendo de la cocina.

-Yo lo acompaño –dijo Tonks levantándose.

-No puedes, tu no vas a ver la casa, el encantamiento Fidelius sigue activo –agrego McGonagall.

-No importa puede ser peligroso para el solo, voy igual.

-Debemos reunir a toda la orden y llamar al ministro –termino la profesora.

Afuera de la casa, Remus y Tonks, desaparecieron en un callejón. Se aparecieron en una verde colina, el paisaje era hermoso, se alcanzaba a ver un pueblo, y algunas montañas. Empezaron a caminar un rato, hasta que el licántropo se paro ante el portón de la casa, su novia no veía nada, noto como la fuente y el jardín estaban bien, y el techo y las paredes habían sido reparados en parte –Debió ser Harry pensó.- Intentó abrir la reja, pero su mano chocó contra una pared invisible.

-Demonios¡ -grito- hay algo invisible que me impide el paso, parece un escudo.

-Debe ser una protección que quedo. –comento Tonks.

-No no había ese tipo de protección, ya no estaban –refuto su novio- Bombarda¡ -pero el hechizo se esfumo al llegar a la barrera- Este escudo es poderoso, debió ser Harry. Destruyer¡ -tampoco funciono- Exploxión¡ -y asi probo una variada cantidad de hechizos, pero no logro nada.

-No creo que podamos entrar, además ya se debe haber ido.

-Pero como entro Petergrew entonces? –dijo Remus.

-Tal vez Harry lo atrapo afuera.

-Puede ser, volvamos –dijo él entristecido, y desaparecieron tomados de la mano.


	9. La mansión Potter y la verdad del pasado

9- La mansión Potter y la verdad del pasado.

En algún lado de Valle Godric, un chico de ojos verdes y cabello azabache, y un fénix, aparecían frente a lo que parecía ser una gran mansión, de un aspecto majestuoso, enorme a simple vista, con una fachada al estilo gótico, un enorme jardín, rodeado en parte por un bosque. Afuera, también se veía varias fuentes, una piscina muy grande al lado de un estanque, una especia de laberinto formado por ligustros, como en del torneo de los tres magos, pero menos lúgubre, y luego el terreno de perdía de vista, de tan grande que era. Harry estaba impresionado ante la casa que perteneció a sus abuelos y su padre, y ahora era de él. A lo lejos, se veían varias montañas rodeando el terreno, y atrás de una de ellas, se encontraba el pequeño pueblo.  
Rodeo la casa, y se dirigió a la entrada principal, sacó las llaves del bolsillo y las colocó en la cerradura, al colocarlas, la puerta se abrió sola, sintió como que la casa le daba la bienvenida. Ante él, aparecieron dos elfos.  
-Bienvenido mi señor¡ -chilló uno de los elfos emocionados.- Hace tiempo que lo esperábamos. Mi nombre es Ankya, y él es Modric —señalo al otro.- Nos alegra que haya vuelto a su hogar, sabíamos que algún día vendría.  
-Gr-gracias. No esperaba encontrarme con dos elfos, ni sabía que tenía. Les agradezco por haberme esperado y cuidar de esta casa.  
-Ha sido un placer para nosotros amo, igual de gentil que el amo James es usted —dijo Modric.  
-El placer es mío, y me gustaría que me llamaran Harry, no me gusta eso de amo, me hace sentir viejo —agrego sonriendo.  
-Como usted deseo am… Harry, estamos aquí para servirle, es un honor tenerlo con nosotros. Debe tener hambre, desea comer algo? —pregunto la elfina.  
-Gracias, la verdad tengo hambre, si n es molestia, me prepararían algo?, luego quiero recorrer la casa.  
-Como guste, enseguida le serviremos algo, pase y póngase cómodo en la sala.  
Harry se acomodo en un sofá, mullido, y empezó a recorrer la sala con la mirada; en las paredes colgaban cuadros antiguos, con retratos de algunos magos famosos o miembros de la familia, también había platos, medallas y demás. Los muebles acorde al ambiente, de aspecto antiguo, tallados en madera fina de roble, contenían algunos libros, objetos, vajilla fina, trofeos, fotos, jarrones, y algunas cosas que no supo reconocer. En una esquina, se encontraba una gran chimenea, debajo de sus pies, una gran alfombra se extendía por toda la sala, las ventanas daban al patio trasero con vista a la piscina y el bosque, una puerta llegaba al hall de entrada, las otras dos averiguaría luego a donde daban. En una de las esquinas, una larga mesa, con varias sillas remataba la escena, junto con los cómodos sofás reunidos alrededor de una pequeña mesita.  
-Aquí tiene su comida Harry. Quiere que le prepare la mesa, o desea comer aquí? —pregunto Anaya.  
-Prefiero comer aquí, muchas gracias, si los necesito los llamo, vayan a descansar.  
-Muchas gracias, si me necesite, simplemente llámeme.  
El chico comió tranquilo, se quedó pensando un poco en el sofá, y luego llamo a los elfos para recorrer la casa. Primero empezó por la planta de arriba, escogió una habitación grande para él, que según noto, era la que perteneció a su padre, ahí había fotos de él, y algunas con los merodeadores en el colegio o en vacaciones, también vio fotos de sus abuelos, que solamente había conocido a través del espejo de Osead. Se preguntaba a medida que iba recorriendo, que clase de personas eran sus abuelos, y como era su padre cuando vivió allí.  
A pesar de todo, sintió una gran paz, estar en la casa que alguna vez perteneció a sus antepasados. Siguió recorriendo, llego a contar unas 8 habitaciones con sus respectivos baños, una sala de juegos, un baño principal, algunas salas, con bibliotecas, y un depósito. Luego bajo y recorrió la plata de abajo, donde encontró una gran cocina, un comedor, otra sala de entretenimiento, un salón de té, dos oficinas, la biblioteca, un cuarto de pociones, una sala de reuniones, y mas habitaciones.  
Cuando llego a la biblioteca, estaba mas que nervioso, era una sala enorme, con estanterías de libros de todo tipo, tanto muggles, como de magia, cuando tuviera tiempo los vería. La biblioteca era tan grande o más que la de Hogwarts, con libros coleccionados durante siglos, abarcando todas las ramas, menos las artes oscuras, por lo que noto, su abuelo debió ser auror, debido a la cantidad de libros a este tema.  
-Si Hermione estuviera aquí, se volvería loca —pensó.  
Pero ahora lo más importante era el tapiz del árbol genealógico familiar, cuando lo encontró, lo miró detalladamente, era inmenso, la familia Potter era muy antigua, y logro ver que tenía algún lazo con muchas familias conocidas, para su suerte, nunca de relacionaron con los Malfoy. Lo que más le sorprendió, que jamás se espero, es una línea que partía de su tatara-abuelo, el cuál tuvo una hija y un hijo, Sara Potter estaba unida a Perciabal Dumbledore, y ellos tuvieron dos hijos, uno de ellos era su director. Esto le impactó, eso significaba que, Albus Dumbledore, vendría a ser algo así como el tío-abuelo de su padre, o sea una especie de tío-bisabuelo suyo, compartían un lazo sanguíneo lejano, pero un lazo al fin, y nunca nadie se lo dijo, -a eso se refirió con lo que había puesto en la carta.-  
Esa revelación le cayó como un balde de agua fría, jamás lo hubiera imaginado, antes tenía un pariente vivo, siempre lo tuvo a su lado, y nunca lo supo, una lágrimas cayeron sobre su mejillas. Se había prometido mantenerse firme, que no volvería a llorar, pero le costaba, no sentir esas emociones es algo duro de controlar.  
Una vez más calmado, convocó una pequeña navaja, y se hizo un corte en el dedo, y dijo tocando el tapiz.  
-Por mi sangre corre el poder de los herederos.  
De pronto, el tapiz emitió una luz dorada, y en el mismo lugar apareció una puerta que se fue abriendo lentamente. En la parte interior de la puerta, distinguió otro tapiz, mirándolo detalladamente, resultó ser una continuación del anterior, remontándose a varios siglos atrás, y si las sorpresas eran pocas, lo que vio, lo dejo totalmente perplejo.  
Según el árbol genealógico, la familia Potter se remontaba a la época de los fundadores de Hogwarts, e incluso antes, y según esto es descendiente directo de Godric Gryffindor, pero no terminaba ahí, a través de los siglos sus antepasados, se casaron con descendientes de Helga Hufflepuf, y todavía mas impresionante, con descendientes de Salazar Slytherin.  
-Esto no puede ser¡ Debe haber un error¡ -pensó el chico- Como puedo ser yo descendiente de tres de los cuatro fundadores? Como puedo ser descendiente de Slytherin?  
Realmente algo inexplicable para Harry, a medida que averiguaba más cosas, mas preguntas surgían en su cabeza. No sabía como reaccionar, simplemente estaba atónito. Decidió que debía buscar el cofre del que le habló Dumbledore, para intentar despejar sus dudas, se adentro por el pasadizo que había dejado paso la puerta, y siguió un largo camino iluminado únicamente por su varita. Llegó al final del pasadizo, y ante él se encontraba una puerta muy antigua de madera, apenas la toco, esta se abrió, dando paso a una enorme sala, bastante oscura, que al entrar Harry, se fueron prendiendo las antorchas de las paredes.  
La sala, contaba con enormes repisas, de un lado, libros antiguos, más que los de la biblioteca de la mansión, algunos de magia antigua, pociones jamás vistas, misterios de la magia, artes oscuras y una variedad totalmente desconocida. Del otro lado, estanterías repletas de pociones, ingredientes, frascos repletos con bichos disecados, pelos de unicornio, tripas de dragón, garras de ñandú, colmillos de basílico, y todo tipo de partes de animales mágicos, así como algunos otros desconocidos. Esa parte de la sala, le hacía acordar al despacho de Snape; también había una mesa de trabajo, con calderos ampollas, guantes, frascos, balanzas, medidores y otros elementos. Al fondo, un escritorio enorme, con libros y pergaminos encima, y al costado de este, una pequeña mesita con un cofre encima.  
Se dirigió a la mesita, y tomó el cofre, la abrió, y dentro encontró una pequeña cajita de color carmesí, con inscripciones desconocidas para él, y algunos símbolos rúnicos, intentó abrirla pero no pudo, se sentó en una silla, y empezó a probar todo tipo de hechizos, pero no resultaron. Entonces pensó en el tapiz y como entró, con una navaja, volvió a hacer un pequeño corte, y depositó la sangre sobre lo que parecía ser la cerradura. La caja se abrió, y una luz segadora salió, rodeando toda la casa, y una luz habló.  
-Bienvenido Harry, me da mucho gusto volver a verte, aunque sea en estas circunstancias.  
Esa voz la conocía, estaba seguro, cuando pudo abrir los ojos, se encontraba frente a su gran maestro.  
-Dumbledore¡ Pero… como? Que esta sucediendo? —hablo el chico perplejo- Esta vivo?  
-Jajajajaja. Veo que te sorprendí Harry. Se que tienes muchas preguntas y estas confundido, yo te las responderé. No, no estoy vivo, tampoco soy un fantasma, tengo una misión que cumplir antes de iniciar mi viaje a la otra vida.  
-Misión? No entiendo¡  
Antes que te explique algo mas, es necesario que escuches la profecía que te deje, la tienes contigo?  
-Si —Harry saco la esfera del bolsillo.  
-Busca el pensadero que esta ahí —dijo Dumbledore señalando una repisa.  
-Bien, ahora colócala dentro y toca el pensadero con tu varita y di "revelus contendus".  
El chico colocó la esfera dentro, tocó el pensadero y recito las palabras, de este empezó a salir un humo plateado que formó una figura, que Harry ya había visto en un sueño.  
-"El poder de lo antiguo será dividido, cuando la maldad corrompa a los que o poseen, este se dividirá en cuatro esencias, poder, sabiduría, amistad y valor. Al pasar los años, la maldad volverá a corromper a uno de los herederos, y este transmitirá su poder corrompido a través de las generaciones. Pasarán mucho siglos, para que el poder se unifique, dos herederos se enfrentarán, y una guerra comenzará. El mal se extenderá, y la luz de la esperanza resurgirá de un corazón puro y valiente. Los dos tendrán el poder antiguo, pero solo aquel marcado por el rayo lo unificará, hay una fuerza mayor al antiguo, y esa será su arma, ese poder despertará y unirá lo que alguna vez fue separado. La hora se acerca y el destino ya esta marcado, el pasado se repite y el enfrentamiento decidirá el futuro en base a los acontecimientos sucedidos. Cuando el último de los guardianes del elegido caiga, su poder podrá despertar, solo en la lucha no estará, la fuerza que lo acompaña, a la victoria lo puede llevar". —termino diciendo la figura que salió del pensadero y se esfumó.  
-Que significa eso? Yo soy el marcado por el rayo?  
-Harry, la persona que realizó la profecía, era el mismísimo Merlín.  
-Que????  
-Si. Cuando habla del último guardián, se refiere a mí, yo sabía que mi fin estaba cerca, pero así tenía que suceder. Tú y yo somos herederos de una estirpe de grandes magos, con grandes poderes, como habrás visto, somos descendientes de los fundadores de Hogwarts, y estos a su vez, son descendientes de Merlín.  
-Pero eso es imposible, Voldemort es el heredero de Slytherin.  
-Así es. Pero déjame explicarte. Verás, Merlín fue el primer mago en controlar la magia en su estado puro, a eso le llamamos el poder antiguo, peor este poder era tan grande, que provocó la codicia de muchos, y fueron corrompidos por el mal. Entonces, Merlín, antes de morir, como precaución, separó el poder en cuatro esencias, que son el valor, la amistad, la sabiduría y el poder en sí, estas esencias, fueron pasadas a través de sus descendientes, pero solo los fundadores del colegio, lo despertaron y lo dominaron, poseyendo cada uno, unas de las esencias, cuando los cuatro se juntaron, fundaron Hogwarts.  
Pero como sabrás por la historia, Slytherin, que poseía la esencia del poder, se fue tornando mas poderoso que los otros tres, y se fue corrompiendo por el lado de la maldad, fue así como ansió mas poder, el poder de los otros fundadores. Hufflepuf, Ravenclaw y Gryffindor, tuvieron que unirse para derrotarlo, pero la maldad y el poder, se transfirió a sus descendientes.  
-Pero si yo soy descendientes de Slytherin, entonces poseo sus poderes.  
-Si y no. Solo una línea de sangre, contiene el poder de Slytherin, lo mismo pasa con los otros tres fundadores, pueden tener varios descendientes, pero uno solo es el heredero legítimo, como es el caso de Tom, en caso de que el heredero legítimo muriera, el poder pasaría al descendiente que considerara correcto. Tu eres descendiente de los cuatro fundadores, pero como yo era el heredero de Gryffindor, sus poderes no pasarían a ti, hasta que yo muriese, ya que tu eras el siguiente en la línea de sangre.  
-Pero yo solo soy descendiente de tres de los fundadores, según el tapiz. Además, por que no desperté mis poderes antes?  
-Verás, de parte de la familia de tu padre, obtuviste los poderes de Gryffindor, Hufflepuf, y también sangre de Slytherin, peor hace poco, me entere, que tu madre, Lyli, era la heredera de Ravenclaw, o sea que por tu sangre, corre la sangre de los cuatro grandes, y por supuesto de Merlín.  
-No puedo creerlo¡ Pero como? Por que mi madre y mi padre no usaron esos poderes? Además como que tengo los poderes de Slytherin también?  
-No todos los herederos despiertan sus poderes, muy pocos lo han hecho, o solo una parte, como ser el caso de tu madre cuando te hizo esa protección. La profecía dice que tú reunirás las cuatro esencias, pero tu no eras el heredero legítimo de Salazar. Pero ahí viene lo que te explique, cuando estabas en segundo año, cuando Voldemort te quiso matar de bebé, y no pudo, te dejo esa cicatriz, pero de algún modo, te transfirió parte de sus poderes, y despertó la sangre de ese fundador en ti, por eso el sombrero seleccionador te quiso enviar a esa casa, por que detecto su sangre. Pero si lo piensas bien, podrías haber ido a cualquiera de las cuatro casas, pero no fue así, por dos cosas, una por que hasta que no fueras mayor de edad, no despertaría totalmente tu sangre de heredero, y otra por la decisión que tú tomaste.  
-Entonces por mi sangre corre el poder de los fundadores, por eso cuando cumplí 17, mi poder aumentó, se despertó lo antiguo.  
-Así es, por eso eres al que se refiere la profecía, gracias a Voldemort, tienes las cuatro esencias en ti.  
-Pero entonces, según la profecía, el también sería el otro heredero. Como es posible?  
-Eso es interesante, yo hace algunos años que se de esta profecía, y hará unos 5 años, que e entere de la herencia de tu madre. Como bien dices, Voldemort, solo era descendiente de Slytherin, pero cuando regresó, hace menos de tres años, utilizó tu sangre para recuperar su cuerpo, cuando tu me contaste lo sucedido, entendí que ahora tu sangre corría por su cuerpo, entonces la profecía que conocía se haría realidad, que ustedes dos se enfrentarían por ser los herederos de los cuatro grandes.  
-Pero entonces, el también puede manejar el poder antiguo¡  
-No. Si escuchaste bien, la profecía, solo una fuerza que posees tú, unificará las esencias, y te permitirá utilizar el poder antiguo.  
-El amor?  
-Exacto Harry. Tú posees el amor como arma, y eso es lo que te permite unir las cuatro esencias. Tom, no conoce el amor, por lo tanto, no puede obtener el poder antiguo, solo se ha hecho más fuerte, pero no logrará utilizar su potencial.  
-O sea que el también se ha vuelto más fuerte?  
-Así es, por que al mismo tiempo que despertó tu sangre, despertó en él, pero solo en poder, no es esencia. Harry, el amor es tu fuerza, es la fuerza que te ha ayudado siempre, y es la fuerza que te llevará a la victoria. El poder, la amistad, la sabiduría y el valor, ya los tienes, pero tu amor es lo que te permite unificarlos. Tienes un gran poder Harry, pero también una gran responsabilidad, durante el ataque a la madriguera, al ver a la persona que amabas en un gran peligro, el cúmulo de sentimientos y emociones explotó en tu interior, y dio paso a una liberación, en forma de ráfaga, de tu fuerza, pero debes aprender a controlarlo.  
-Como lo voy a controlar? El tiempo se agota, y yo solo no voy a aprender a manejarlo.  
-Para eso estoy aquí.  
-Usted me va a enseñar? Me va a ayudar?  
-No. Yo solo soy el mensajero, al abrir la caja, alrededor de la mansión, se ha creado una burbuja dimensional, la cuál te separa del resto del mundo. Por cada día que pase afuera, aquí transcurrirá una semana.  
-Pero como es posible? Y si usted no me ayudará, ¿Quién entonces?  
-Con la magia todo es posible. Como ya te dije, yo solo soy el mensajero, para presentarte a aquel que se hará cargo a partir de ahora.  
-Quién es?  
-Soy yo —dijo una voz grave desde atrás del chico.  
Cuando el ojiverde se dio vuelta, se encontró con la misma persona que había visto en sueños, el mismísimo Merlín.  
-Quién mejor para enseñarte, que aquel que los domino en un principio —agregó Dumbledore con una sonrisa.  
-Hola Sr. Potter, un gusto conocer al heredero de mi poder, y mis conocimientos. Un poco joven para mí gusto, pero así debe ser por lo visto.  
-H-hola, el gusto es mío —dijo Harry algo nervioso al estar frente al mismísimo Merlín.  
-Mi misión esta hecha, yo me tengo que despedir, y emprender el camino a mi otra vida.  
-Ya se va? Lo volveré a ver? —preguntó el chico con lágrimas en los ojos, al saber que su antiguo director se iría.  
-No puedo volver. No nos volveremos a ver, al menos por mucho tiempo, espero, ya no tengo que hacer nada en este mundo terrenal. Se fuerte Harry, pelea con valor y da lo mejor de ti, recuerda, el amor es tu mayor fuerza, siempre tenlo contigo.  
-Adió señor, me hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo con usted. Me siento culpable por que usted haya muerto por mi causa.  
-No debes sentirte culpable, yo morí por lo que creí, y por lo que valoro, te aprecio y respeto mucho, y creo en ti, se que saldrás victorioso. La muerte, solo es un paso más en este camino llamado vida. Cuídate Harry, estoy orgulloso de ti, y estoy seguro que tus padres también.  
-Le puedo pedir un último favor.  
-Si puedo cumplirlo.  
-Mándele saludos a mis padres, y a Sirius, dígales que los extraño, pero que los quiero muchísimo. Que siempre los llevaré en mi corazón, junto a usted.  
-Savias palabras, lo haré. Pero hay algo que me olvidaba de decirte. Escucha con mucha atención. Lamento decirte que Sirius no puede descansar en paz.  
-Que???? —interrumpió el moreno atónito.  
-El ha caído por el velo de hades, pero no estaba muerto cuando lo hizo, por lo tanto no esta ni vivo ni muerto, su alma vive atormentada en este momento, no ha logrado cruzar al otro mundo, ayúdalo.  
-Pero cómo? Que debo hacer?  
-Yo se que tu puedes, busca y encontrarás la respuesta. Cuídate mucho Harry, y nunca te rindas.  
-Gracias por todo, cuídese usted también, algún día nos volveremos a ver.  
-Claro que sí, esto no es una despedida, sino un hasta luego.  
Y así fue como la figura de Albus Dumbledore, desapareció tras una luz blanca. Dejando a Harry con lágrimas en los ojos, pero con la promesa que terminaría esta guerra.  
-Se ve que lo apreciabas mucho —habló Merlín.  
-Así es, fue más que un profesor y un amigo. Siempre le estaré agradecido —respondió Harry.

--------------------------------------------------------

Se que este capítulo no es muy largo, pero vienen muchas explicaciones interesantes. Espero les haya aclarado dudas, y si tienen laguna consúltenmelas. A muchos les gustaría que Dumbledore quedara vivo, a mí también, pero creo que la autora lo va a dejar muerto. Espero sus reviews, o sus críticas, siempre es constructivo saber que errores uno comete, además así por lo menos se si les gusta o no. El próximo capítulo, también va a ser algo corto, pero como ya es sobre el entrenamiento de Harry, no quise extenderme mucho, por que algo importante sucede, y tengo que hablar sobre lo que sucede afuera también. Saludos. 


	10. Entrenamiento

10 — Entrenamiento

Bueno Sr. Potter, le advierto que vamos a estar encerrados aquí, casi cinco meses, unas tres semanas del tiempo de afuera. Entrenará muy duro, aprenderá todo tipo de hechizos de magia antigua, maleficios, contra-maleficios, encantamientos y demás. Deberá controlar su poder con y sin varita.

-Sin varita? —pregunto el chico incrédulo.

-Así es. Ya le dije, será un entrenamiento muy duro, y espero que de lo mejor de usted. Hoy empezaremos con una clase de meditación, donde deberá aprender a sentir el poder que correr en sus venas, enfocarlo, canalizarlo, tomar conciencia de él.

-Necesito que te sientes en el piso, sobre un almohadón si lo deseas, y te relajes, distiende todo tu cuerpo, relaja los músculos, la mente.

Harry se sentó en el piso, cerro los ojos e intentó hacer lo que le decía la voz de su nuevo maestro, después de dos horas, se dio cuenta que era muy difícil, por su mente surcaban siento de imágenes y pensamientos, y eso no lo ayudaba a relajarse.

-No estas haciendo caso a lo que te dijo.

-Lo intento, pero me cuesta, mi cabeza no para de trabajar.

-Eso es por que la dejas trabajar, debes relajarte, vaciar tu mente de toda emoción, de todo pensamiento, dejarla en blanco, no pienses en nada.

Así lo intentó, luego de media hora más, logró dejar su mente en blando, libre de pensamientos y emociones, empezó a sentir una gran paz, no sentía nada a su alrededor, ni nadie, solo sentía su respiración y su cuerpo.

-Vas bien, ahora concéntrate en tu respiración, como el aire entra, se dirige a tus pulmones, de ahí pasa por tu corazón, y luego recorre todo tu cuerpo.

Si lo anterior la había resultado difícil, esto era aún más. Concentrarse en como el aire entraba hasta sus pulmones era la parte fácil, pero seguir el recorrido del aire a partir de ahí, e imaginárselo, no lo era, luego de unos 45minutos, logró el cometido.

-Lo dominas muy bien, y rápido, sin darte cuenta, ya despides un resplandor. Ahora en vez de concentrarte en tu respiración, siente tu corazón, tu sangre, siente como fluye y se distribuye por todo el cuerpo, como el poder que tienen toca cada parte, cada célula de tu cuerpo.

Harry hizo, lo que Merlín le decía, se concentró en su corazón, logró sentir una fuerza emanando de este, se concentró en esta fuerza, vio como poco a poco se distribuía por todo su cuerpo, un gran poder recorriendo cada parte, afectando cada partícula, circulando por cada órgano. Cuando enfocó esa fuerza, esa energía, su cuerpo levito unos centímetros, y empezó a emanar gran cantidad de luz, un aura lo rodeó.

-Muy bien, lo has conseguido, captaste tu energía, siente como fluye a través de ti. Tienes un gran potencial, más del que yo tuve.

"Continúa así, ahora que lo has captado, enfócate profundamente en ese poder, siéntelo, fluir como recorre y al mismo tiempo rodea tu cuerpo."

"Deja que el poder te rodee, siéntelo expandirse a tu alrededor, como una onda, que llega a toda la habitación, que te permita captar tu entorno, cada sonido, cada movimiento, hasta el más mínimo ser vivo que te rodea. Todo tiene algo de energía, algo de magia, algo que le da vida, tú tienes que sentirlo, conectarte con la naturaleza, con todo lo que te rodea."

En la habitación, se empezó a sentir un grato calor, y el aura que ahora rodeaba a Harry, poco a poco se iba expandiendo, llegando a cada rincón del lugar.

-Lo sientes?

-Sí. Siento el aire en movimiento, siento la tierra, siento los organismos que me rodean, siento hasta las hormigas que se encuentras en la habitación —afirmó Harry.

-Progresas rápido, esta es la base de tu entrenamiento, saber controlar tu energía, canalizarla, y expandirla, para que te permita reconocer tu entorno. —dijo Merlín.

"Debes estar cansado y con hambre. Al principio, esto te cansa, es hasta que lo domines. Por hoy estás bien, mañana continuamos. Puedes irte a descansar. Mañana a las 7, te quiero de vuelta en esta sala."

-Gracias Sr. Me siento algo débil, pero fue asombroso sentir esa energía, percibir mi entorno.

-Esto recién es el comienzo, ahora ve y disfruta el resto del día. No te esfuerces haciendo magia, ya habrá tiempo, si estas mejor esta tarde, puedes practicar un poco más, lo de recién.

-Sr. Usted que va a hacer? Se va a quedar en este cuarto?.

-Puedes llamarme Merlín. No voy a quedarme aquí, volveré siempre para entrenarme o que me necesites, pero yo no estoy vivo, simplemente estoy aquí para cumplir mi misión. Ahora vete, mañana nos volveremos a ver, y se puntual.

"Ah, se me olvidaba decirte, de aquí no puedes salir, la mansión y el terreno, están separados por la burbuja dimensional, como si fuera un mundo a parte, mientras esta este, estas aislado del mundo. Si necesitas comunicarte con el exterior, puedes usar al fénix que tienes, increíbles aves, tienen grandes poderes, inclusive atravesar una dimensión."

-Entiendo. Nos vemos mañana Merlín.

El chico salió de la sala, camino por el pasadizo, y volvió a salir a la biblioteca, la puerta quedó abierta.

Se dirigió al comedor, donde los elfos ya le habían preparado gran variedad y cantidad de comida. Comió, y luego se dispuso a descansar un poco, pero antes, tomó pergamino, pluma y tinta, y escribió una carta, la cuál envió con Fawkes al cuartel de la orden.

Lejos de ahí.

-Que sucedió con el estúpido de colagusano? —preguntó furioso Voldemort.

-No se señor, lo seguí como indicó, fue al Valle Godric, y de repente desapareció, como si hubiera atravesado una barrera invisible —respondió el mortífago muy temeroso de su castigo.

-Valle Godric? Habrá ido a la casa de los Potter? No lo viste por el encantamiento Fidelius, inútil. Crucio¡ Que paso luego?.

-Llegaron dos magos, una era el licántropo Lupin, la otra creo que era una auror. El licántropo intentó seguir el mismo camino que colagusano, pero no pudo, una barrera lo retenía, probo gran cantidad de hechizos y nada funcionaba. Dijo que el chico Potter puso un escudo que era muy difícil de romper. También dijo que el chico estuvo ahí, pero que ya se había ido.

-Maldito inútil, espero que ese estúpido no se haya dejado capturar. Esto complica las cosas, vamos a tener que actuar más rápido. Crucio¡ -le volvió a apuntar el señor oscuro al mortífago.- Eso por inepto.

En el cuartel general de la orden, habían convocado una reunión urgente, McGonagall, junto con Moody, eran ahora los líderes.

-Petergrew nos ha dicho todo lo que sabía. La mayoría, ya lo sabíamos, pero otras son de vital importancia. El ejército del innombrable se fortalece e incrementa cada día, ha reclutado gran cantidad de criaturas oscuras. Hay que actuar rápido, el enfrentamiento es inminente, la guerra ha comenzado, van a querer tomar el ministerio inglés y de otros países importantes. Además, que reclutan magos de afuera, esto se esta saliendo de control. Necesitamos el apoyo internacional. —hablo ojoloco.

-Y que vamos a hacer, su ejército es poderoso, nosotros no contamos con muchos integrantes, y los aurores van cayendo de a poco —dijo un mago joven.

-Por el momento debemos evitar que siga reclutando magos y criaturas, alertar a los otro países, y que se unan a nuestro lado. Desde la muerte de Dumbledore, la moral a caído mucho, se refugian por si solos, y nadie quiere actuar. Debemos sabotear los planes del innombrable. Si Potter estuviera aquí, la gente recuperaría algo de esperanza. Pero por ahora debemos actuar, la guerra esta encima, y debemos hacer lo posible por ganarla —agrego McGonagall.

En la habitación, Hermione, Ron y Ginny, aguardaban a que termine la reunión, por lo general solo bajaban a comer, o cuando la Sra. Weasley los obligaba, no estaban con ánimos desde la desaparición de su amigo. También estaba el hecho de la muerte de Percy, todavía no había sido superado, esa tarde lo velarían, e una ceremonia simple y de poca gente.

Habían seguido el consejo de Harry, y se pusieron a entrenar con los hechizos de los libros que este les había proporcionado; pero estos eran complicadísimos, y les estaba costando mucho trabajo realizarlos, sin alguien que los guiara. Ginny, mientras se puso a practicar conjuros no verbales, y algunos hechizos correspondientes a sexto año, Remus por su parte se había negado a entrenarlos.

-Fawkes —gritó Ron ante la repentina aparición del fénix.

Los tres se levantaron de los sillones, la pelirroja fue la primera en agarrar el pergamino y leerlo.

Queridos amigos:

Se que estarán preocupados pro mí, pero quédense tranquilos, estaré bien, por ahora no me expondré al peligro, han ocurrido cosas que no puedo contarles todavía, pero mis prioridades han cambiado; me encuentro en un lugar protegido, entrenando para controlar mis nuevos paredes. Hay muchas cosas con contarles, espero que hayan hecho un buen uso de la información de colagusano, deben tener cuidado, Voldemort se ha vuelto muy poderoso, no solo por su ejército, sino también el mismo, se que esta relacionado con mi incremento de poder. La guerra esta encima, y la lucha es inminente, no estarán solo, en unas tres semana volveré, pero necesito que mientras hagan todo lo posible por desbaratar los planes de Voldemort.

Hermione y Ron, son grandes amigos, espero estén siguiendo mi consejo, se que Ginny también lo hará, y no podré evitarlo, cuídenla y díganle que la amo con mi alma, y que no haga ninguna locura (mira quien lo dice). Lamento que sufra por mí, y que por mi culpa Percy haya muerto, y ella haya salido herida, jamás me lo perdonare.

Remus, se que te vas a negar, pero te lo pido yo, entrénalos, ayúdalos a mejorar, ya nos conoces, y sabes que siempre nos metemos en peligros, y estaría mas tranquilo, si estuvieran preparados. No te preocupes por mí, no me busquen, estaré bien, y regresaré. Solamente les pido que confíen en mí.

Si necesitan comunicarse conmigo, llamen a Fawkes, el acudirá a su llamado.

Cuídense. Con mucho cariño.

Harry James Potter.

Ginny volvía a llorar a medida que leía la carta, se la paso a su hermano, y ella se sentó en el sillón, abrazándose las piernas.

-Como se puede echar la culpa por todo¡ yo lo amo, no puede vivir martirizándose —gritó la pelirroja.

-Harry es así, piensa que es el único culpable de todo —agregó hermione al terminar de leer la carta, también con lágrimas en los ojos.

Abajo la Sra. Weasley, oyó los gritos de su hija, y preocupada subió corriendo las escaleras, seguida por su esposo, Remus, Hill, Tonks y McGonagall. Cuando llegaron a la habitación, vieron a la menor de los Weasley llorando a lágrima viva, a Hermione Y Ron abrazados, y al fénix, y se temieron lo peor.

-Fawkes —gritó el licántropo- Que paso? Le sucedió algo a Harry? —pregunto desesperado.

Ron solamente le negó con la cabeza y le paso la carta, no tenían palabras para expresarse.

-Por lo menos sabemos que esta bien, y que se está preparando, no se expondrá al peligro —expuso la directora.

-Pero no sabemos donde está. Además esta el hecho de que Voldemort se haya vuelto mas poderoso, como es eso posible —dijo Lupin.

-Profesor Lupin —logro decir la castaña- ahora no se puede negar, debe entrenarnos, se lo pidió Harry, es mejor estar preparados, saben que no nos quedaremos tranquilos.

-Es verdad, nosotros también queremos prepararnos, no lo pueden evitar, pero es mejor si alguien nos ayuda —agrego Ginny con la voz dura.

-No, no los puedo exponer a mayores riesgos —corto Remus.

-Lupin, sabes que no nos harán caso, que seguirán a Potter a donde sea, ya han demostrado su valor incontables veces, y han afrontado el peligro y salidos bien parados. El año pasado, cuando entraron al colegio, su ayuda fue invaluable. Yo creo que se lo ganaron, es mejor prepararlos, que dejarlos a su suerte —opinó McGonagall.

-Cariño, ellos tienen razón, ya son grandes, y han pasado grandes peligros, y siempre han salido victoriosos. No les vendría mal una ayuda de nuestra parte —agregó Tonks.

-No estoy de acuerdo, pero es obvio que aunque me niegue lo harán por su cuenta. Los entrenaré, pero aunque lo hagan no se meterán en problemas, no saldrán de aquí, seré duro, deberán seguir el ritmo.

-Lo haremos, no importa lo duro que sea, cuando Harry vuelva, estará orgulloso de nosotros —dijo el pelirrojo con firmezas.

-Yo creo que Luna y Neville también lo merecen, ellos siempre estuvieron con nosotros, son grandes amigos y pelearon valientemente, no podemos dejarlos afuera —afirmo Hermione.

-No, es arriesgado para ellos también, no creo que quieran además —refuto el licántropo.

-Se equivoca, nos hemos estado escribiendo, y organizando para juntarnos y entrenar, ellos iban a venir con nosotros —sentencio la castaña.- Son de plena confianza nuestra, los dos han mejorado mucho, y son los únicos del E.D., que han peleado a nuestro lado.

-Así se decidió, los cinco entrenarían duro bajo la supervisión de Lupin, Tonks, y de vez en cuando Moody. Aprovechando que Fawkes todavía estaba, le mandaron una carta a Harry.

En la mansión Potter, el moreno, luego de comer, y descansar, decidió revisar los libros de la biblioteca, la cuál tenía gran variedad de temáticas, y niveles correspondientes a estas. Uno le llamó la atención, "Como transformarse en animago" escrito por los merodeadores, al ver el libro, el corazón de dio un vuelco, un libro escrito por su padre y su padrino, de una de tantas travesuras que realizaron; decidió ponerlo en práctica, convertirse en animago podría llegar a resultar útil, hasta tal vez adquiriría la forma de su patronus.

Así se paso la tarde y parte de la noche leyendo el libro. Lo primero que debía hacer era realizar un conjuro, el cuál le mostraría la forma del animal que tomaría, el cuál era bastante complicado, y no lograba realizarlo, peor pensó que ya tendría tiempo de realizarlo.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry, se levantó temprano para retomar sus ejercicios diarios, como la burbuja dimensional, abarcaba los terrenos alrededor de la mansión, podía hacer ejercicios ahí. Luego de hora y media, entró a ducharse, desayunó, y se dirigió nuevamente a la sala oculta.

-Buen día Harry —saludo el anciano mago.

-Buen día Sr. Merlín.

-Hoy continuaremos con el ejercicio de ayer, es importante que aprendas a captar tu poder, y el de todas las cosas que te rodean, reconocer tu entorno. La magia esta presente es todos lados, hasta la pequeña hormiga tiene algo de poder, siéntela.

Harry volvió a repetir el ejercicio, le resulto más fácil encontrar esta vez su energía, pero expandirla de tal forma de entender su entorno, no fue lo mismo. Para hacerlo, además de reconocer su poder, debía poder primero controlarlo minimamente, y eso era lo complicado, siempre se dejo llevar por las emociones y eso es lo que ha despertado el poder varias veces, pero controlarlo conscientemente, era totalmente diferente.

Después de otras dos horas de repetir el ejercicio, logro su cometido, aunque termino algo agotado.

-Bien Harry, veo que lo dominaste rápidamente, aunque aprendiste a sentir tu poder, y expandirlo hacia tu entorno, aún no lo manejas, posees grandes habilidades, y es necesario que aprendas a manejarlas.

"Lo que debes intentar ahora es concentrar tu poder, focalizarlo en tus manos, hacer que tu energía fluya hacia ellas, será costoso dirigirla, pero debes hacerlo. La varita sirve como canalizador de tu poder mágico, permite que de un modo limitado, lo manejes. Pero sin tu varita, los hechizos y conjuros que realices serán mucho más poderosos, por eso debes aprender a canalizarlo a través de tus manos."

A pesar del cansancio que sentía, se dispuso a intentarlo, siempre empezando desde el primer ejercicio, hasta lograr sentir su poder, ahora la cuestión no era expulsarlo, sino controlarlo y dirigirlo, que era aún mas complicado. Luego de tres horas, y un extremo cansancio, lo único que había conseguido, era que se formase una pequeña luz en el extremo de la mano.

-Vas bien Harry, has conseguido lo básico, no es fácil hacerlo, menos a tu edad, pero como te habrás dado cuenta, te agota. Te costara tiempo para manejarlo, pero lamentablemente eso es lo que no tenemos, así que te exigiré al máximo. Una vez que lo hagas, podrás empezar a realizar simples conjuros sin varita, luego irás aumentando tu nivel.

"Ahora deberías comer algo, y recuperar energías, yo no puedo ayudarte, peor deberías tomar alguna poción para recuperarte, en una hora, te quiero de vuelta acá."

-Realmente es muy complicado esto de lograr magia sin varita, y debo agregar que es muy agotador, canalizar y manipular esa energía, no es tan fácil como pensé.

-Ve a comer algo, en una hora te quiero de vuelta.

-Si Sr.

Así pasaron los primeros días, por la mañana practicaba con Merlín, a controlar su poder y canalizar la magia por sus manos, hasta que después de tres días, logró conjurar un hechizo de levitación sin varita. A la tarde, hacía algunos ejercicios físicos y mejora de reflejos y resistencia, luego revisaba los libros de la biblioteca, y practicaba los conjuros que en ellos figuraban. Uno de los libros en que más énfasis ponía era el de animagia.

La primera semana pasó rápido en la mansión Potter, ya Harry era capaz de hacer simples hechizos sin necesidad de varita, los cuáles resultaban bastantes poderosos sin esta. El conjuro para definir su forma animaga, no le salía completamente, una figura aparecía, pero no se terminaba de definir, lo único que podía saber que no era tan grande como un ciervo. Los hechizos, conjuros y transformaciones de otros libros que consultaba, los estaba llevando bien, especialmente buscaba aquellos que le resultaran útiles en una batalla.

En el mundo exterior, recién había pasado un día, los chicos ya habían empezado con las prácticas, Neville y Luna, había llegado ese día en la mañana. Remus les exigía gran concentración y práctica, además que lo que les enseñaba eran conjuros avanzados, los cuáles eran difíciles.

La orden seguía con su trabajo, los mortífagos estaban bastantes calmados, a no ser porque muchas criaturas oscuras seguían uniéndose al ejército de Voldemort.

Harry se esforzaba al máximo, en tres semanas ya había conseguido realizar todos los hechizos aprendidos en Hogwarts sin varita. Con su forma animaga, había hecho algunos avances, a través del encantamiento, ya sabía en que se iba a convertir, pero más complicado era intentar hacerlo, lo único que había conseguido hasta ahora, es que le salieran algunas plumas en la cabeza, ya que hacerlo requería mucha concentración y capacidad para conseguirlo. Además de eso, es la sala especial, había conseguido libros muy antiguos, de magia de gran nivel, donde descubrió que tenía poderes curativos, e incluso podía llegar a levitar. Con los libros de la biblioteca avanzaba rápidamente, especialmente conjuros, encantamientos y transformaciones, también encontró algunas pociones extremadamente antiguas y difíciles, no en la actualidad no se conocían, pero eran de gran utilidad, entre ellas, logro realizar una para los daños ocasionados por la maldición crutacius, otra para contrarrestar el imperio, y algunas para mantener alejados a los dementotes.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, sus poderes y habilidades crecían notablemente, hasta Merlín tubo que reconocerlo, pero a pesar de esto, su maestro, le advirtió que todavía tenía gran potencial, y más poderes aún por despertar.

Una vez por semana, recibía cartas de sus amigos y seres queridos, donde se enteraba los sucesos del mundo exterior, y los entrenamientos a los que eran sometidos los primeros. Por su parte, él, les respondía, pero no les contaba lo que hacía, ni donde estaba, todavía no podían enterarse.

Una tarde mientras revisaba los estantes de la sala especial, encontró un libro que le llamó la atención, "El origen de los licántropos". En este, relataba, como surgieron estos seres, y como a través de la mordida, el virus que poseen, se transmite a la víctima, de que modo afecta al sistema del humano, y que cambios realiza. Hasta ahora, no se había encontrado una cura a la enfermedad, peor el libro, detallaba perfectamente el proceso de licantropía, y el virus que lo transmite.

Buscando en libros mas actuales que tenía, encontró la poción matalobos, y algunos otros referidos al avance sobre las pociones desarrolladas para encontrar la cura a esta enfermedad. En base a esto, con el laboratorio que poseía, y los conocimientos adquiridos, Harry se dispuso a encontrar una cura que ayudara a los licántropos que sufrían esa pesadilla. Cabe decir, que no era una tarea fácil, pero Merlín se propuso ayudarlo, aunque en su época, esta raza apenas existía. Lo primordial era poseer una muestra de sangre infectada, por lo cuál, con Fawkes, mandó una carta pidiendo un poco de su sangre a Lupin. A este último, le resulto una gran sorpresa el pedido, además que le resulto extraño, pero conociéndolo, le envió lo que pedía, junto con una advertencia.

La semana siguiente a mandarle la nota a Remus, por las tardes, se la pasó estudiando y probando una forma de curara la enfermedad, cosa que obviamente no resultaba fácil. Pero contaba con una gran biblioteca, la cuál resultaba muy útil, junto con la ayuda de Merlín.

La animagia le seguía costando, hasta ese momento, solo había logrado convertir alguna parte de su cuerpo en el animal que debía, como ser la cabeza, o alguno de sus brazos. Por las noches, antes de dormir, decidió volver a retomar la oclumancia, ayudado con los libros de la biblioteca, le había resultado más fácil con la explicación que estos traían, junto con los consejos que daban, cuando terminara de dominar esta rama, quería empezar con la legeremancia.

En las mañanas, ya disponía a practicar hechizos mas avanzados sin y con la varita, el incremento de su poder mágico, le hacía más fácil realizar todo tipo de conjuros, encantamientos y maldiciones, la magia antigua todavía la practicaba con la varita, debido a la dificultad de esta, y al poder que necesitaba para practicarla, igual que los nuevos hechizos, primero los hacía por medio del canalizador, y luego sin este. Calculaba que con dos meses más, ya manejaría perfectamente gran variedad de hechizos, y algunos de magia antigua.

Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville y Hermione, trabajaban arduamente bajo la enseñanza de Lupin, a veces también, los ayudaba Moody, que resultaba ser mucho más exigente que el falso profesor que tuvieron en cuarto año.

McGonagall, ahora a cargo de la orden, denotaba fatiga e insomnio, tenía muchas responsabilidades ahora, y no terminaba de lidiar con ellas.

El ministro, con ayuda de la orden, había logrado detener tres ataques aislados y de poca envergadura, cosa que resultaba cada vez mas extraño.

Gracias a todos por leer este fic, espero que hasta ahora les guste, y si tienen alguna crítica, duda u opinión, me la dejen.

Es el primero que escribo, me he demorado, por que he estado rindiendo, y me ha costado ponerme frente a la compu a pasarlo, pero intentaré ir más rápido. Este capítulo y el que viene, tratan sobre el paso de Harry en la mansión Potter y su entrenamiento, pero en el que viene, va a ver un gran cambio, y los chicos se van a volver más activos. Creo que va a resultar mas corto, pero no quiero entrar en mucho detalle, en que tipo de hechizo y que entrenamiento de enfrenta Harry, después a lo largo del fic se verá.

Para los que querían que dejara a Sirius vivo, lo lamento, que Dumbledore, pero creo que va a ocurrir así, además no puedo dejarlo así, por que es más importante para el final, que será impactante. Saludos y gracias a todos, y espero sus reviews. 


	11. Vuelve el ED

11- Vuelve el E.D.

Tres meses habían pasado desde que Harry había llegado a la mansión Potter, cada día que pasaba su poder crecía, el resultado de su entrenamiento se notaba claramente, aún, le quedaban varias cosas por aprender, entre ellas, la práctica con la espada especialmente, y dominar algunos hechizos defensivos de magia antigua poderosos, de por si ya estaba dominando varias áreas mágicas, en transformaciones, ya era capaz de cambiar su apariencia totalmente, para pasar desapercibido, y también transformar su entorno y objetos que se encuentren cerca, tal como había echo Dumbledore en la batalla del ministerio.  
Pero había algo que le molestaba, cada día que pasaba, un sentimiento fuerte y profundo, se iba afianzando, sentía que algo grande y malo estaba a punto de pasar, no sabía decir por que, pero lo que sentía era verdadero. Debido a esto, por las dudas, había informado a la orden, para que estén alerta.  
Pero lamentablemente para muchos, su temor se confirmo, una noche, se despertó abruptamente, debido a una imagen que lo aterrorizo, un grupo de unos 15 gigantes, mas de 100 dementores, también banshees, vampiros y otras criaturas, junto con los mortífagos y el mismísimo Voldemort, se encontraban alrededor de Hogwarts a punto de atacar. Lo único que pudo legar a hacer, fue enviarle una nota, con Fawkes, a McGonagall, diciéndole, que salieran de allí inmediatamente, ya que no tendrían oportunidad contra el ejército que poseía Voldemort en ese momento. Sabía que era una batalla perdida, y las defensas del castillo, desde la muerte de Dumbledore, eran más débiles y no aguantarían.  
En el castillo, la noche estaba cayendo, en el despacho del director, la profesora McGonagall, la cual denotaba unas profundas ojeras, hablaba con el retrato del anterior director, Albus Dumbledore, cuando unas llamas a su espalda llamo su atención.  
-Fawkes —dijo tremendamente sorprendida al darse vuelta, el retrato de Albus, inmediatamente perdió su expresión alegre.  
Al ver la nota que traía en la pata, fue directamente a desatarla para leerla. Cuando termino de leerla, en su cara se denotaba terror y angustia.  
-Albus¡ lo que más temíamos esta por suceder, el innombrable viene a atacar el castillo¡ con un gran ejército de criaturas y mortífagos —dijo en un tono de desesperación.  
-Deben salir todos de aquí¡ -hablo el retrato- No podrán hacer nada, menos si Harry no esta presente, avísales a los elfos y profesores. No hay tiempo, los escudos no aguantarán mucho tiempo. Este despacho quedará protegido por sí solo. Salgan ya¡ -ordeno el antiguo director.  
-No puedo Albus, este colegio no puede caer en sus manos, sería una tragedia para todos. Fue mi hogar por mucho tiempo, no puedo dejarlo así como así.  
-No hay opción, jamás podrán ganarle en estas condiciones, hazme caso, no hay tiempo. Puedo sentir como Voldemort intenta destruir las defensas. Ahora no es el momento de luchar, huyan.¡  
Pese a que le dolió con todo su corazón, McGonagall tuvo que acatar las órdenes.  
Salió corriendo, lo más rápido que su edad le permitió, y alertó a todos los habitantes del castillo. Por ser todavía verano, únicamente estaban los elfos, algunos profesores, y aurors que custodiaban los alrededores.  
Garrid, se negaba rotundamente a abandonar, lo que era su casa, y dejar el castillo en manos del señor tenebroso, quería pelear aunque tuviera que morir. Una fuerte explosión se escuchó a lo lejos, los escudos habían caído. Con unos cuantos hechizos, y a la fuerza, se llevaron al guardabosque hacia el castillo, a la chimenea conectada a la red flu.  
Afuera, todo tipo de criaturas oscuras rodearon el castillo, mientras los mortífagos empezaron a lanzar maleficios a las puertas de este, hasta que estas terminaron destrozadas.  
Esa noche, fue una tragedia para muchos magos, un símbolo de poder callo en manos del mal, un golpe duro para el mundo mágico.  
La tristeza y el desosiego, se asentó en el corazón de todos los presentes en Grinmauld Place, algunos incluso perdieron la poca esperanza que les quedaba desde la muerte de Dumbledore, el lado oscuro estaba ganando, una batalla significativa, había sido perdida.  
La reunión de la orden, se suscito por la emergencia, el ministerio fue informado, pero ahora el colegio se encontraba custodiado por terribles criaturas oscuras, y un gran ejército de mortífagos, sin contar además, de las protecciones que todavía quedaban.  
Por medio de Fawkes, Harry fue avisado de la situación, pero para él, ya habían pasado dos días, lo cuál lo tenía bastante nervioso. Un problema muy grande se le agregaba, y ahora no sabía como iba a actuar, recuperar el colegio no sería nada fácil.  
Desde que tubo la visión, hasta que recibió la carta de parte de la orden, Harry estuvo muy desconcentrado en su entrenamiento, lo cuál Merlín noto, por lo que el joven mago le tuvo que contar a su maestro el motivo de su distracción, pero como él le recordó, por ahora no podía hacer nada, ya llegaría el tiempo de actuar.  
A los dos días, de recibir las noticias de McGonagall solo algunas horas en tiempo de afuera), tomó una decisión, escribió tres cartas, una dirigida al ministro de magia, y las otras dos dirigidas a Hermione y Ron. Uno de los pergaminos estaba encantado, con un conjuro especial hecho para que su plan resultara. Fawkes fue el encargado de entregarlos.  
-Fawkes —exclamo la castaña, al ver al ave aparecer ante ellos- Traes una nota de Harry? —el fénix asintió y se posó en su hombro.

Queridos Ron Y hermione:  
Estoy informado de los hechos ocurridos, y voy a tomar cartas en el asunto, pero aún no puedo, no es tiempo, en una semana volveré y recuperaremos nuestro hogar. Se que esto sonará a una locura, pero debes reunir al E.D., pero deseo que dejen de lago a Ginny, una gran batalla se aproxima, y no quiero que esté en peligro.  
El pergamino adjunto, esta encantado, será enviado por Fawkes, a cada miembro del E.D., los que acepten firmarán en él.  
Se que han estado trabajando con Remus, y ahora necesito que les enseñen a los demás. Lo primero que deben hacer, es ir y hablar con Scrimgeour, él te llevara con colagusano, una vez que estén a solas con la rata, oblígalo a escribir en el pergamino encantado, la dirección de la casa de mis padres en Valle Godric, que aún se mantienen bajo el encantamiento Fidelius. Se que es arriesgado y loco, pero la casa la deje protegida con buenos escudos, aunque no este en las mejores condiciones, ese será el cuartel del E.D.. Los que acepten ir y firmen, si sus intenciones son correctas, en el pergamino aparecerá la dirección de la casa, y con la ayuda de Fawkes serán llevados hasta ahí. La casa esta en condiciones precarias, se que esto te puede molestar Hermione, pero pídele ayuda a Dobby con esta.  
La orden no los dejará actuar en el cuartel, por eso propongo mi casa como cuartel, además de las protecciones que ya tiene, aunque tendrán que escaparse, dejen una nota.  
Deben entrenar a los demás, vamos a necesitar toda la ayuda posible para recuperar Hogwarts, no me fallen confío en ustedes, ustedes confían en mí. Nadie debe enterarse de esto, llegado el momento, cuando vuelva nos reuniremos todos, Fawkes estará con ustedes, si desaparece, es porque yo lo llamé. Has que te lleve al ministerio hoy mismo, le ministro te estará esperando, ya le escribí una nota. Luego has que Fawkes lleve el pergamino a todos los miembros antiguos del E.D., si consideras a alguien más que pueda participar, ponlo en la parte de atrás, el pergamino sabrá como actuar.  
Dejo todo en sus manos, se que lo harán bien.  
Con cariño Harry.

Hermione y Ron, quedaron atónitos ante la carta, Harry les pedía entrenar al E.D. para la batalla, tendrían que sortear unos cuantos obstáculos para lograrlo. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, Ginny entró en la habitación, y vio la carta y al fénix, e inevitablemente la tomo, y bajo las amenazas de la pelirroja, tuvieron que dejar que se uniera al grupo, Luna y Neville, que ya había llegado un par de días atrás, también se unieron al grupo.  
Después de almorzar, subieron a los cuartos, empacaron sus cosas, y algo de comida, y con ayuda de Fawkes se aparecieron en la casa de Valle Godric.  
Mientras Ron, Ginny, Luna y Neville, se quedaron organizando y arreglando la casa, Hermione se dirigió al ministerio. Cuando la castaña llego al atrio, fue al puesto de seguridad, revisaron su varita, y luego tomo el ascensor, que llevaba al despacho del ministro.  
-Buen día¡ -saludo una bruja, detrás de un escritorio- Tiene cita con el ministro? —pregunto, sin levantar la vista de una revista que leía.  
-Si, soy Hermione Granger, vengo de parte de Harry Potter.  
Al escuchar la secretaria, el nombre del "elegido", se sobresalto, escudriño a la chica frente suyo, e inmediatamente entro al despacho de Scrimgeour. Al instante volvió a salir, y la hizo pasar a la oficina.  
-Srita. Granger —saludo el ministro cortésmente- Un placer tenerla aquí, aunque debo admitir, que me sorprendí mucho con la carta del Sr. Potter, y su pedido. Debe ser algo muy importante, pero después de todo el atrapó a Petegrew, así que no me puedo negar. Uno de los aurors la acompañara, disculpe que no pueda acompañarla personalmente, pero desde el ataque a Hogwarts, las cosas están peor.  
-Gracias Sr. Ministro, solo es cuestión de unos minutos.  
-Espere que busco al auror que la va a acompañar, y enseguida regreso —dijo el ministro saliendo del despacho.  
A los cinco minutos, el ministro, regreso con un auror.  
-Srita. Granger, este es el Sr. Bodric, el la acompañara. Para llegar a la nueva prisión, debe coger este traslador —dijo tendiéndole una botella vieja- esto lo llevara a la prisión, tenga cuidado, le recomiendo que haga lo que tenga que hacer lo más rápido posible y vuelva, el mismo traslador la traerá de vuelta ya que allí no puede aparecerse.  
-Muchas gracias Sr. Ministro, realmente esto resultara de mucha ayuda.  
-Actívate —dijo el ministro, de pronto Hermione y el auror, se vieron envueltos en un remolino de colores con la ya conocida sensación de ser tirados por un gancho.  
Cuando sintió tierra firme, abrió los ojos, vio que se encontraba, en la entrada de lo que parecía ser un viejo castillo en ruinas, una densa niebla cubría los alrededores, y entre la niebla pudo distinguir un destello de fuego, cosa que la asusto.  
-Son dragones, ahora vigilan este lugar junto con un grupo de aurors —dijo el auror como leyendo su pensamiento.  
-Avanzaron hasta las puertas del castillo, echas de hierro forjado por lo que pudo notar, el auror que la acompañaba, saco su varita y apunto hacia estas, murmuro unas cuantas palabras, y luego apoyo la mano derecha sobre un circulo en la puerta, este emitió un débil resplandor y las puertas se abrieron.  
Adentro el panorama, era mas aterrador que afuera, el aspecto interior era lúgubre, y oscuro, un par de magos se le acercaron apenas entraron.  
-Vengo a visitar al prisionero 207, son órdenes del ministro —dijo el auror que la acompañaba, le mostró a los demás magos, un pergamino, y estos le dejaron el paso libre.  
Caminaron por los pasillos tétricos del castillo, iluminados por débiles antorchas, de vez en cuando se oía a los prisioneros sollozar, gritar o pidiendo clemencia, caminaron largo rato, doblando varias veces, hasta que el auror se detuvo frente a una puerta. Coloco su mano sobre un círculo, y murmuro de nuevo unas palabras, la puerta hizo un leve "clic", coloco una hechizo sobre esta y se adentro en la celda, Hermione oyó como este decía un "desmaius" y luego ruidos de cadenas, y el auror volvió a salir.  
-Puede pasar señorita, el prisionero esta encadenado, además esta celda tiene un hechizo anti-animagos, no tiene de que preocuparse.  
-Gracias, por favor le pido que me deje sola con él, cualquier cosa le pediré su ayuda.  
-Como usted lo desee —respondió el auror no muy convencido.  
La castaña entro a la celda, al fondo de esta pudo distinguir al colagusano encadenado a la pared e inconsciente, cerro la puerta tras sí, y coloco un hechizo "muffiato" a la puerta, luego despertó al prisionero.  
-Qu-que… -dijo colagusano mirando a su alrededor algo aturdido, hasta que poso s vista sobre la chica- que haces aquí?  
-Hola colagusano —dijo Hermione con una voz fría- Extrañado de verme por aquí? Vengo a arreglar unos asuntos contigo.  
-N-no puedes estar aquí, ya le dije todo lo que sabía a Potter.  
-Vengo por otro asunto —dijo tajantemente- Tu sigues siendo el guardián secreto de la casa de los Potter, vengo de parte de Harry, quiero que me reveles la dirección de esta.  
-Pa-para que?  
-Eso no te incumbe. Si no quieres sufrir, escribe la dirección de la casa en este pergamino —dijo sacando un pergamino y una pluma de un bolsillo.  
-Por que debería hacerlo?  
-Por que le debes tu vida a Harry, y si no colaboras, el personalmente se va a encargar de ti.  
-Oh-h —dijo mas nervioso- Pe-pero encadenado así no puedo.  
-Con una mano te bastará —dijo la castaña, usando la varita le dejo una mano libre y le tendió el pergamino- Escribe la dirección de la casa ahí.  
-S-si —e inmediatamente obedeció- Toma —dijo alargando el pergamino. Pero ella no era tonta, lo volvió a desmayar y le quito el pergamino, y lo volvió a encadenar. Antes de irse, tuvo que hacer algo. Con un encantamiento desmemorizador, le borró los recuerdos de lo que ocurrió en esa celda, luego simplemente salió, quitando el "muffiato".  
-Ya esta —dijo simplemente.  
El auror volvió a entrar, y a los minutos salió, una vez cerrada la puerta, se dirigieron a la salida, se despidieron de los aurors, y tomaron el traslador.  
Luego de aparecer en el ministerio, se desapareció rumbo a la casa del valle Godric, al llegar a esta, la noto en mejores condiciones, la capa de polvo que impregnaba los ambientes, ya no estaba, muchos muebles también estaban reparados, pero las fisuras y aberturas en paredes y pisos todavía no estaban arregladas. Ron y Ginny, se encontraban en la cocina, estaban terminando de arreglar esta, y rellenar alguno agujeros del techo, Luna y Neville, se encontraban arriba, poniendo en condiciones las habitaciones para hacerlas habitables, la única que no se atrevieron a tocar fue la que usaba Harry cuando era bebé.  
-Hermione¡¡ Volviste. Ya nos estábamos preocupando —dijo la pelirroja menos al notar a su amiga en la puerta de la cocina.  
Ron la recibió abrazándola y plantándole un beso en la boca.  
-Ya tengo la dirección de la casa, ahora podremos verla desde afuera —dijo tendiéndoles el pergamino.  
-Pero aquí no hay nada —mostró el pelirrojo el pergamino vacío.  
-Eso es por que debes firmar en el pergamino Ron, esta encantado para eso, para que no cualquiera pueda verla —respondió la castaña.  
Luego de reunirse los seis en el comedor, firmaron el pergamino.  
-Fawkes¡ -llamo Hermione al fénix, ya que este no se encontraba, inmediatamente este apareció entre llamas, pero traía consigo una nota, y lo que parecía ser un libro.  
El ave les tendió la pata con ambas cosas, y ellos se apresuraron a desatarlos, Hermione estaba impaciente por leer el libro, y fue lo primero que hizo mientras Ron leía la nota.

Chicos:  
Les envío este libro por que les será de mucha utilidad, en la página que esta señalada, se encuentra un encantamiento de tiempo, el cuál, deben aplicar sobre la casa, esto permitirá que el tiempo en el interior de esta cambie, y transcurra 3 horas, por cada hora fuera de la casa, permitiéndoles mas tiempo para entrenarse y prepararse. Se que es complicado, pero estoy seguro que tu Hermione lo podrás lograr. Cuídense mucho, nos veremos pronto.  
Harry Potter.

-Esto es genial¡¡ -dijo Hermione emocionada- Harry piensa en todo, es algo complicado, pero creo que lo podré lograr.  
"Debemos organizarnos, hay que llamar a Dobby para que nos ayude con la casa, y hay que enviar el pergamino a los miembros del E.D." Ron tu llama y explícale a Dobby lo que debe saber, Ginny, Neville y Luna, ustedes usen la habitación derecha del pasillo, y agrándela, y póngales algunos hechizos a la estructura, esa es la que utilizaremos para practicar, yo mientras practicare el encantamiento"  
"Fawkes, tienes que entregar este pergamino a los miembros del E.D., sabes a quienes tienes que llevárselo? —el fénix emitió una nota en forma de afirmación- Bien, ya sabes que tienen que hacer —le dijo poniéndole el pergamino en el pico, y este desapareció entre llamas- Bueno cada uno a los suyo, cuando empiecen a llegar los demás, Ron tu encárgate de explicarles todo, y ponlos a hacer algo."  
-Entendido comandante —respondieron todos a modo de broma.  
Decir que la cara de los antiguos miembros del E.D. a medida que recibieron la visita de Fawkes, era de sorpresa, es quedarse corto, luego de leer el pergamino, mucho mostraron gran determinación, otros dudaron, pero finalmente optaron por lo correcto, y con ayuda del fénix, fueron transportados a la casa del valle Godric. A medida que llegaban, Ron los hizo esperar en la sala, hasta que estuvieron todos, inclusive Cho Chang hizo acto de presencia, cosa que no le agrado a cierta pelirroja.  
Mientras los chicos llegaban, el pelirrojo, hablo con Dobby y le explico la situación, el elfo encantado con que "el gran Harry Potter" en palabras de él, lo tuviera en cuenta para que los ayudara en semejante situación, se dispuso a arreglar la casa, y a aplicarle hechizos a las alacenas y heladera, para que estas proveyeran todo tipo de alimentos.  
-Buenas tardes a todos. —empezó Ron, una vez que estuvieron todos reunidos, menos Hermione, que se encontraba practicando el encantamiento- Gracias por acudir al llamado de Harry, para volver a organizar el E.D. Como sabran, el colegio ha sido tomado por Vol-voldemort —mucho se estremecieron ante la mención del nombre del mago tenebroso- La situación esta fuera de control, y la guerra cada vez se pone peor, es por eso que se ha decidido volver a reunir el E.D., para combatir en esta guerra, y recuperar lo que es nuestro.  
-Como lo vamos a hacer? Si el innombrable tiene el control de Hogwarts, y este esta rodeado de un ejército de mortífagos y criaturas oscuras? —interrumpió Zacarias Smith, muchas cabezas afirmaron.  
-Eso es fácil, vamos a entrenarnos, nosotros cuatro —dijo señalando a los que estaban a su costado- y Hermione, nos hemos sometido a un entrenamiento especial en estas últimas semanas, y la idea de Harry es que le enseñemos lo que hemos aprendido, y también aprendamos cosas nuevas.  
-Donde esta Harry? El no nos va a enseñar? —pregunto Dean Thomas.  
-Harry en este momento no esta con nosotros, el se encuentra en un sitio especial, entrenándose, para su enfrentamiento con Voldemort y su ejército, pero según nos dijo en una semana volverá. No piensen que el esta huyendo, simplemente, se esta sometiendo a un entrenamiento riguroso y especial, solo para él, mucho nosotros no sabemos.  
-Pero no tenemos mucho tiempo, una semana no alcanza —dijo Pavartil.  
-Se que no es mucho tiempo, pero nuestro amigo ha pensado en todo, ahora Hermione esta, en una de las habitaciones de la casa, practicando para hacer un encantamiento, que va a permitir que el tiempo en este lugar transcurra tres veces más rápido, dándonos tres semanas para entrenar, además que nos ha enviado una gran variedad de libros para que aprendamos a defendernos y atacar.  
-O sea que lo que para nosotros son tres semanas acá, solamente pasara una semana afuera? —preguntó Spinnet.  
-Si, a partir de mañana empezaremos un entrenamiento exhaustivo, para que cuando llegue el momento estemos preparados como corresponde, y ayudemos a Harry y a otros a recuperar Hogwarts. Si alguien tiene miedo, o no esta de acuerdo, puede irse, pero antes se les borrara la memoria de lo que han oído o visto acá.  
Nadie se movió, o se levanto, dando a entender que estaban todos de acuerdo.  
-Donde estamos? —pregunto Lavander.  
-Esta casa, fue, mejor dicho es de Harry, fue la casa, donde vivió cuando era bebé, la misma donde Voldemort perdió sus poderes —una exclamación general se oyó en la sala- Nosotros nos hemos encargado de restaurarla en parte, ya que estaba muy destruida, como habrán visto en el pergamino, apareció la dirección de aquí, eso es por que esta casa esta bajo el encantamiento Fidelius, además, que esta protegida por escudos hechos por el mismo Harry, y algunos por Dumbledore. —otra exclamación mas de oyó.- O sea que es totalmente segura, en cualquier caso, tenemos a Fawkes que nos puede sacar de aquí, ya que hay un campo anti-aparición.  
"Ahora lo importante es organizarnos, ya hemos armado un cuarto donde nos entrenaremos, además que también se puede usar el exterior que rodea la casa, que también esta protegido. Arriba, hay tres habitaciones, una será para las chicas, y la otra para los varones, les recomiendo que a la tercera no pasen, por cuestión de respeto a nuestro amigo, no la hemos tocado."  
-Por? —pregunto Smith intrigado, ganándose una mirada de rabia de Ron y Ginny.  
-Por que esa era su habitación de bebé- respondió tajantemente, y nadie más volvió a hablar- Tenemos la colaboración de un elfo doméstico, amigo nuestro, que preparará la comida, y nos ayudará en lo posible. Hemos planificado los horarios, todos se levantaran a las 6 de la mañana, a las siete empezaremos a prepararnos una hora físicamente, para ganar resistencia, velocidad, y fuerza, a la 8, nos reuniremos en el cuarto de entrenamientos, hasta el mediodía que almorzaremos, a las dos volveremos a entrenar, a las 6 haremos un descando de media hora, y volveremos a retomar hasta las 10, la hora de la cena. Alguna duda? —mucho tenían caras de queja por el riguroso horario, y por el entrenamiento físico, peor nadie se atrevía a reclamar, sabían que iba a ser un entrenamiento duro, y que les serviría.  
-Como hacemos con los baños? Somos muchos —preguntó Katie Bell.  
-Eso esta solucionado, hay dos baños, uno arriba y otro abajo, se han agrandado mágicamente, y añadido mas duchas con separaciones, así que se tendrán que bañar en grupos —respondió la menor de los Weasley- El baño de abajo es el de los varones, el de arriba de las mujeres.  
Después de esa aclaración, nadie mas volvió a hacer preguntas o quejarse de nada. El resto del día se la pasaron acomodando sus cosas en sus respectivas habitaciones, y recorriendo la casa, a eso de las 7:30hs, Hermione bajo, y se puso en el centro del salón, con un complicado movimiento de varita, y unas palabras inteligibles, hizo el encantamiento del tiempo sobre la casa.  
Los primeros tres días, los dedicaron a dar un repaso de todos los hechizos que habían aprendido con Harry en 5to año, especialmente el encantamiento patronum. El resto de la primer semana, se dividieron en dos grupos, Ginny, Luna y Ron, se dedicaron a los mas chicos, a trabajar con los hechizos no verbales, y las maldiciones de 6to año, para que todos llegaran a tener un mismo nivel general; mientras Hermione y Neville, se encargaba de los demás, enseñándoles algunos escudos y maldiciones que Remus les había estado enseñando durante las semanas anteriores.  
El cuarto de entrenamientos, había quedado muy bien ambientado, con la ayuda de Dobby, lo habían agrandado bastante, le agregaron unos cuantos hechizos a la estructura, y algunos objetos de uso importante, como ser muñecos para practicar los hechizos, o pequeñas pelotas que se movían lazándole maldiciones al oponente, lo cual ayudaba a incrementar sus reflejos, y velocidad a la hora de atacar y defenderse.  
El exterior de la casa, lo usaban para los ejercicios matinales, donde algunos valientes, también practicaban con una pista de obstáculos, o trabajaban con pesas y todo tipo de maquinas muggles para incrementar su fuerza.

En Grinmauld Place, se armo un gran revuelo al notar la desaparición de los chicos, y encontrar la nota que estos habían dejado, auque sabían que sería difícil localizarlos, dispusieron un grupo encargado a esa tarea, mientras otro grupo, se encargaba de estrategias y armado de planes para contraatacar al enemigo.  
La señora Weasley, estaba pasando unos días terribles, con la desaparición de sus cuatro hijos menores, su humor siempre alegre, últimamente había desaparecido, a veces se pasaba largas horas encerrada en su habitación sollozando, ni siquiera su marido lograba consolarla.  
En la mansión Potter, Harry seguía con su arduo entrenamiento, ya estaba al tanto de cómo iba la organización y entrenamiento del E.D., y con la ayuda de Fawkes, siempre les enviaba algún libro, o anotación que creía que les resultaría útil que aprendieran.  
En su cuarto mes encerrado en la mansión, el ojiverde, ya tenía manejado perfectamente la oclumancia, magia sin varita, la animagia, y todo tipo de transmutaciones, trasformaciones, encantamientos, conjuros y maldiciones, tanto de defensa como de ataque. Pociones se la había dado muy bien, su nivel alcanzaba el de las EXTASIS, además que había logrado gran variedad de pociones de mucha utilidad para los futuros enfrentamientos. La cura para la licantropía, iba por muy buen camino, encontró, que su sangre resultaba un gran factor para la eliminación del virus que corría en la sangre de las víctimas, pero aún le hacía falta algunos pasos, ya que no lograba terminar de eliminarlo. Otra materia que estaba logrando dominar, era la legeremancia, la cuál resultaba mucho más fácil con las bases de la oclumancia ya echas.  
La práctica con la espada mejoraba cada día, resulto de gran utilidad, aprender a defenderse y a atacar con esta, especialmente, por que la espada que Gryffindor resulto tener un encantamiento en la hoja, que repelía algunas maldiciones, además de crear un escudo alrededor del que la porta. También otra cualidad que descubrió de esta, es que las heridas que causa, no se pueden cerrar mágicamente, por lo tanto, si hacía un corte sobre alguien, este tenía que esperar que se cerrase sola.  
Menos de un mes faltaba, y Harry sabía que el enfrentamiento estaba cerca, en el tiempo que podía planeaba algunas estrategias para entrar al castillo, y recuperarlo, además de buscar hechizos que ayudaran a proteger el colegio de ataques externos una vez que hubieran podido recuperarlo.

Gracias a todos por leer el fic, se que me he demorado mas de la cuenta, peor entre los estudios, el trabajo y los exámenes, no he podido ponerme frente a la computadora a pasarlo.  
Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, no tiene acción, pero ya a partir del próximo empieza lo interesante, Harry vuelve y se reencuentra con el E.D. y la orden, y comienza el planeamiento para el ataque a Hogwarts, además que aparece una gran sorpresa con respecto a Snape y alguien más. Espero les guste.  
Este fic se lo dedico a aquellos que todavía conservan imaginación, y creen en los sueños y las fantasías, creo que es importante siempre conservar, un poco del niño que alguna vez fuimos. Saludos.


	12. 12 Vuelve Harry

12- Vuelve Harry, el comienzo de una batalla.

La última semana en la mansión, estaba llegando a su fin, el duro entrenamiento, estaba mostrando grandes resultados, y Harry creía que estaba preparado para afrontar los retos que se le venían. Jamás pensó que tendría tanto poder, pero a pesar de todo, no se confiaba, sabía que el enemigo también era muy poderoso, pero con los conocimientos de magia antigua adquiridos, balanceaba, el poder de las artes oscuras de Voldemort.

A pesar de estar cinco meses en constante entrenamiento, constato, que aún le faltaba por entrenar y descubrir, como había averiguado hace pocos días, mientras entrenaba con su energía, una gran corriente de aire lo empezó a envolver, y eso al principio lo asusto, por que no sabía de donde provenía, ni tampoco podía controlarlo; Merlín también resulto sorprendido, no creía que el chico pudiese llegar al nivel de controlar ese poder. Luego de que Harry se calmara, le explico, que lo que había hecho, era controlar la corriente de aire, es decir el elemento aire, según la historia mágica, los primeros magos, que se encontraban en un nivel superior, al mago normal, habían llegado a controlar los elementos a su antojo, pero durante los siglos, esa característica se fue perdiendo en el tiempo, hasta que no hubo magos que lo pudiesen hacer.

Como aún tenía que terminar con otra parte del entrenamiento, no tenía suficiente tiempo de aprender a controlar los elementos con la ayuda de Merlín, por lo tanto, tendría que aprender solo, ya que manejar este tipo de poder, le sería muy útil.

Así entre estrategias, entrenamientos y aprendizaje, llego el último día de su estadía en la mansión Potter.

-Bueno Harry, no soy muy emocional, pero debo decirte que me siento orgulloso, de haber sido tu maestro, y del gran empeño que has puesto, y el avance que has logrado, ni si quiera yo a tu edad, habría llegado tan lejos. Pero el poder, siempre trae responsabilidades, y debes aprender a usarlo correctamente, no te confíes, ni tampoco te dejes dominar por él, el poder por si solo, no lo es todo, el corazón siempre ayuda, si te dejas manejar por el poder, terminaras como muchos magos oscuros a lo largo de la historia, y te podrías convertir en el siguiente Voldemort –le dijo Merlín con seriedad.

-Lo se maestro, para mi fue un gusto estar bajo su tutela, ser discípulo de unos de las magos mas grandes que ha existido, gracias por todo lo que me a enseñado y ayudado. Prometo nunca rendirme, y poner todo de mí, para hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor para todos. Seguiré sus consejos, y no dejaré de entrenar, si quiero vencer en esta guerra, no me debo confiar –dijo el joven de ojos verdes.

-Me alegra escuchar eso. Se que has sufrido mucho en esta vida, y te han quitado muchas cosas preciadas, pero nunca te dejes vencer por el odio, te puede llevar por mal camino, siempre ten a tus seres amados cerca, y nunca te olvides de aquellos que se sacrificaron en esta guerra, para que la paz algún día reine en el mundo, y el mal sea derrotado.

-Asó lo haré.

-Antes de irte, quiero darte una recompensa, he pedido un permiso especial a los superiores, y creo que te lo mereces por todo lo que has pasado. No será mucho tiempo, pero creo que lo disfrutaras. –termino de decir esto y se hizo a un lado, y atrás de él, empezaron a brillar dos luces, que poco a poco fueron tomando forma.

-Ma-ma, pa-pá? –dijo con un nudo en la garganta al reconocer a las das figuras que aparecieron.

-Harry –dijeron ambos, corriendo a abrazarlo, con lágrimas en los ojos, el ojiverde correspondió el abrazo sin parar de llorar.

-Los extrañe tanto, los necesité tantas veces, como quise un abrazo suyo, una caricia, un beso, tantas veces lo desee –dijo sollozando entre los brazos de sus padres.

-Lo sabemos hijo, nosotros también te extrañamos, no sabes cuanto, lamentemos haberte dejado solo, y que hayas enfrentado y sufrido tantas cosas. Siempre seguimos tus pasos, a pesar de no estar a tu lado, pero estamos muy orgullosos de ti, has crecido como todo un hombre, y te has enfrentado a peligros inimaginables, y los has superado, tienes un gran corazón, así como fuerza y valor. –dijo James alborotándole el pelo a su hijo.

-Hijo, eres lo mejor de nosotros, y estamos contentos de haber dado nuestra vida, para que tú sobrevivieras, nunca nos arrepentiremos de eso. Se que no estuvimos en los momentos mas importantes de tu vida, pero has crecido como la persona que siempre deseamos que fueses, y eso nos hace sentir bien. –dijo Lily sonriéndole con rastros de lágrimas.- Aunque debo admitir, que sacaste mucho de tu padre además del pelo indomable, siempre metiéndote en problemas –agrego en tono chistoso.

-Hay ma, sabes que yo no busco los problemas, ellos me buscan a mí –dijo el sonriendo, agradeciendo el gesto de su madre para calmar el ambiente.

-Oye, yo no era tan problemático –dijo James, poniendo carita de perro lastimado- Aunque debo admitirlo, lleva el espíritu merodeador en la sangre, igual que el quitdich, yo nunca podría haber volado como tú. Le has hecho un buen uso a la capa, y el mapa. Otra cosa que por lo visto heredaste es la debilidad Potter por las pelirrojas hermosas –agregó dándole un golpecito suave en el hombro, junto con un guiño de ojo, haciendo que la pelirroja se sonrojara.

-Hay cállate James –dijo la mujer pegándole.

-Auch –se quejo él.

Mientras, Harry los veía con una gran sonrisa, grabando en su memoria cada detalle, cada palabra y cada gesto, no quería olvidarse nunca de eso.

-Hijo tiempos oscuros se ciernen sobre el mundo, la guerra ha empezado, y el caos reina en la comunidad mágica y muggle, debes ser fuerte, y siempre ir hacia el frente como el hombre que eres. Se que lograrás vencer, por que eres nuestro hijo, y por que tienes una gran fuerza interior –hablo James en tono serio.

-No lo olvides siempre estaremos a tu lado, pase lo que pase, gana esta guerra y se feliz, vive la vida lo mejor que puedas, y siempre disfruta el momento, no alejes a los que quieres por temor a que les hagan daño, nosotros vivimos felices hasta el último día de nuestra vida, has lo mismo, el amor es tu mayor fuerza, siempre tenlo contigo –agrego Lily.

-SI. Gracias por todo, gracias por su apoyo, por darme la posibilidad de seguir viviendo, por estar conmigo. Nunca los olvidaré, siempre los llevaré en mi corazón, y prometo que su muerte no será en vano, se sentirán orgullosos de mí estén donde estén.

-Lo sabemos hijo.

-Hmmm –interrumpió una voz detrás de ellos- Lamento cortar el momento feliz, pero el tiempo se les acaba –dijo Merlín.

-Lo sentimos hijo, pero debemos irnos. Se fuerte y vence a esa desgraciado.

-James¡ mira lo que le enseñas.

-Ok, vence al mal nacido –su esposa lo volvió a mirar con mala cara- Cuídate mucho, y mándale saludos de nuestra parte a Remus, decile que sea feliz, y que tenga muchos hijos.

-Harry –empezó su madre- Vive tu vida lo mejor que puedas, nunca te rindas, algún día nos volveremos a ver, pero espero que sea en mucho tiempo hijo. –ella volvió a romper en llanto y lo abrazo fuertemente, James de unió al abrazo.

-Así lo haré, lamento que ya se vayan, pero este encuentro es una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado, y agradezco esta oportunidad de conocerlos, cuídenme desde donde estén, mándenle saludos a Dumbledore, y les prometo que Sirius pronto irá con ustedes.

-Adiós hijo –dijeron ambos, empezando a desaparecer en una luz.

-Adiós mamá, papá –respondió con lágrimas en los ojos, pero con una gran determinación y fuerza en el corazón.

-Bueno Harry, también es mi hora, un placer conocerte. Se que saldrás victorioso.

-Gracias por todo Merlín, daré todo lo mejor de mí, y todo lo que me has enseñado. Eres un gran maestro. Adiós.-se despidió el ojiverde dándole un abrazo, sorprendiendo al anciano mago.

-Adiós –correspondió este, y desapareció en la misma luz que sus padres.

-Ha sido un largo día, dormiré unas horas, y luego me iré, la burbuja temporal no ha desaparecido todavía. Amigos, nos veremos pronto.

En la casa del valle Godric, las tres semanas también estaban llegando a su fin. Los chicos se habían sometido a un arduo entrenamiento, y los cambios se hacían notar, a pesar de no tener mucho tiempo, habían aprendido varias cosas, y se sentían preparados para enfrentar la lucha.

-Bueno E.D., han sido unas semanas largas y duras, pero hemos dado lo mejor de nosotros, y hemos mejorado bastante, creo que debemos sentirnos orgullosos por el nivel que alcanzamos, y por el esfuerzo que pusimos. –dijo Hermione- Mañana se termina el tiempo, y pronto vendrá la batalla, no olviden lo que han aprendido, si alguien tiene miedo, todavía puede desistir. -nadie dijo nada.

-Somos un gran grupo, y Dumbledore se sentiría orgullosos de nosotros, por la unión que presentamos, y por la fuerza y valor que demostramos, no hay que rendirse, y siempre mirar al frente –agrego Ron.

-Siiii –dijeron todos.

-Ahora, un merecido banquete, y un descanso, que ya tengo hambre –termino el menor pelirrojo.

-Cuando no tenes hambre Ronald Weasley –le reprocho la castaña, y muchos rieron, haciendo que la tensión en el ambiente se afloje.

"Mañana, los quiero a todos levantados tempranos, tenemos que estar listos para cuando Harry llegue, esta noche, voy a quitar el encantamiento del tiempo, así que ahora descansen un poco, y hagan lo que quieran."

En Grinmauld Place, un ambiente parecido se vivía, los integrantes de la orden, sabían que al día siguiente Harry Potter, volvería finalmente, pero aún no sabían que sorpresas le esperaban, y que traía planeado el moreno. Esa semana había sido dura, aunque también se había presentado una gran sorpresa, que nadie esperaba, aunque muchos todavía no estaban convencidos de la veracidad de lo ocurrido. La noche dio paso al día, donde Remus Lupin, era uno de los primeros en levantarse, ansioso por ver al hijo de uno de sus mejores amigos, aunque también tenía varias cosas que reprocharle.

-Buenos días Remus –saludo la profesora McGonagall- No has podido dormir bien? –pregunto notando las profundas ojeras que remarcaban sus ojos.

-No, y por lo que veo usted tampoco –respondió él.

-Creo que nadie ha dormido bien, hoy es un día importante, por fin va a volver, y no sabemos que tipo de planes trae, ni que ha hecho –dijo ella.

-Es verdad. Han pasado tres semanas, y no sabemos donde ha estado, ni que ha estado haciendo, todo es un misterio, los demás chicos también han desaparecido, y creo que ellos también aparecerán hoy. Les espera una grande por parte de Molly –rió el licántropo.

-Jajaja, es verdad, no creo que se salven. –pero la cara de la profesora de pronto se volvió seria otra vez- Como tomaran la noticia de nuestros nuevos inquilinos?

-No creo que muy bien, sobre todo Harry, puede salirse de control, hay que explicarles primero, antes que cometan una locura.

-Tu crees que dice la verdad? –pregunto McGonagall.

-Es difícil creerle después de todo lo que paso, pero dado los hechos, no creo que mientan, además el vetiseratum no se puede evadir. Pero por mas que digan la verdad, no creo que Harry los perdone –dijo Lupin dejando la taza de chocolate sobre la mesa.

-Abra que esperar como se suceden las cosas.

Poco a poco los inquilinos de la casa fueron llegando a la cocina, muchos con sendas ojeras marcadas alrededor de los ojos, algunos fueron llegando de afuera, el último en entrar fue ojoloco, pero sin que nadie se diera cuenta no venía solo.

-Fawkes –dijo Remus al ver un fénix sobrevolando la cocina.

-No, no puede ser él, este es diferente –agrego Tonks- Mira su plumaje –todos los que estaban ahí, miraban al fénix con cara de interrogante, hasta que este se poso sobre la mesa. Pudieron distinguir que su plumaje, era de un hermoso color plateado, cosa que ninguno había visto en ese tipo de animal, en una de las patas traía una nota. Lupin enseguida se encargo de desatarlo, y al momento el fénix volvía a emprender el vuelo.

-Es de Harry¡¡¡ -dijo emocionado.

-De Harry? Tiene otro fénix ahora? –pregunto confundida la metamorfomaga.

A los miembros de la orden y al ministro:

Se que hoy estarán esperando mi llegada, es por eso que mando esta nota, necesito que reúnan a todos los miembros de la orden, y al personal mas confiable del ministerio junto con los aurors. Se preguntaran por que, es fácil, como sabrán, he desaparecido para entrenarme, pero siempre he estado al tanto de todo, ya es hora de que vuelva, y también es hora de recuperar los que es nuestro, no voy a permitir que Voldemort –muchos de los presentes se estremecieron- mantenga el control de Hogwarts, ha sido mi hogar por muchos años, y tengo muchos recuerdos de él, no puedo dejar que este en manos de un maniático loco, con ideas de poder. Por eso necesito, a todos lo que estén disponibles y sean de confianza, para organizar un ataque masivo al ejército de Voldemort y recuperar el castillo. Se que suena a una locura, pero confíen en mí, se lo que hago. Iremos después del mediodía.

Saludos Harry Potter.

-Atacar Hogwarts? Pero esta loco¡ es impenetrable, además tienen un ejército de criaturas oscuras y mortífagos custodiándolo, sin contar al mismo innombrable –salto uno de los miembros de la orden.

-Es imposible –dijo otro.

-Alto¡ -grito Minerva para acallar los murmullos que se extendieron por la cocina- Se que suena a un suicidio, pero no especulen antes de saber que tiene planeado, Potter es un gran mago, y no creo que valla a hacer las cosas a la ligera, debe tener algún plan de ataque, y no va a ponernos a todos en riesgo por que sí. Creo que lo mejor es esperar que aparezca, y ver que tiene planeado, después se decidirá, si es viable lo que propone.

Los murmullos se volvieron a extender por todo el lugar.

En valle Godric, los habitantes de la casa, se iban levantando, cuando los primeros salieron del baño, el desayuno ya estaba hecho, y poco a poco todos fueron bajando.

-Bueno, ya estamos todos reunidos –empezó Hermione- Hoy llega Harry, así que esperaremos a que aparezca y ver que planes tiene, y que vamos a hacer. –todos asintieron.

Estaban terminando de desayunar, cuando un hermoso fénix plateado entró por la ventana de la cocina. Todos se levantaron inmediatamente y sacaron sus varitas, pero Ron con una seña de manos los paró, se dirigió al ave, y desato la nota que traía consigo.

-Es de Harry –dijo de repente- Quiere saber si estamos todos preparados para lo que se viene, y si estamos seguros de seguir adelante –todos afirmaron con la cabeza. Y Ante la sorpresa de los presentes, el fénix se envolvió en unas llamas azules, y se transformo en el ojiverde.

-Harry¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ -gritaron Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Neville, todavía en estado de shock por la entrada espectacular de su amigo.

-Nadie me saluda? –dijo haciéndose el ofendido, pero con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Inmediatamente, sus amigos corrieron a abrazarlo sollozando, y los demás rompieron en aplausos y silbidos.

-Harry¡ ya nos tenias preocupados. Como hiciste eso? –salto Hermione.

-Tranquilos, estoy bien, solo fueron tres semanas, aunque para mí fueron casi cinco meses. Lo que vieron es mi forma animaga –muchos ohh se escucharon.

-Eres animago? –pregunto Ron emocionado- nos vas a tener que enseñar amigo¡

-Esa es una de las cosas que he estado haciendo, es una larga historia, pero no para contar ahora –respondió el moreno feliz, paso la vista por todos, y noto que Ginny se había alejado después de abrazarlo- Ginny¡ -le dijo acercándosele, cuando llego a su lado ella levanto la mirada y de golpe "Pluff", recibió una cachetada de ella, todo el ambiente quedo en silencio.

-Como te atreves a irte así, dejarnos preocupados por ti –dijo sollozando la pelirroja, y salió corriendo de la cocina, dejándolo totalmente desconcertado.

-Ve Harry, ella te necesita, ha estado muy mal desde que te fuiste, aunque siempre aparenta ser fuerte –le aconsejo Hermione, así él salió corriendo tras ella, la vio saliendo por la puerta principal y la siguió. Cuando llego afuera, noto que se había sentado debajo de un árbol del jardín llorando.

-Ginny¡ -dijo él.

-Por que te fuiste así?, por que me dejaste? No sabes lo mal que me sentí, lo preocupada que me tenías. Nunca vuelvas a hacerlo¡ -dijo abrazándolo.

-Tranquila, ya estoy aquí, no me va a pasar nada. Tenía que irme, no podía llevarlos, necesitaba pensar, y hacer muchas cosas, y solo yo podía hacerlo. No quería ponerlos mal, pero tampoco exponerlos al peligro. Yo te amo Ginny¡ mi mundo se vendría abajo si algo te pasara, ya no tendría una razón para vivir. Te amo con todo lo que tengo, y no podría soportar perderte.

-No entiendes que yo tampoco podría vivir si algo te pasara, que también te amo¡ no me importa si algo me pasa, pero necesito estar a tu lado, vivir cada momento contigo, compartir cada instante.

-Lo sé, se que he sido un tonto, que por protegerte te he hecho daño, no era mi intención, quería que fueras feliz. Pero sin ti a mi lado no soy nada, y lo he comprendido. Te quiero junto a mí para disfrutarte todo lo que pueda, y no permitiré que nada te pase, ni nadie nos separe. Te amo¡

-Yo también¡ -respondió ella besándolo pasionalmente.

-Ginebra Weasley, quieres volver a ser mi novia? –le pregunto él, arrodillándose frente a ella. Ginny solo le dio otro beso.- Eso significa un sí?

-Claro tonto¡ -respondió ella secándose las lágrimas y dándole un golpecito- Ummm te has entrenado –agrego al notar el cuerpo bien formado de su novio.

-Jajaja, no tienes idea, pero ya hablaremos de eso. Vamos adentro que nos esperan; hay mucho que hacer y planificar, y hoy debemos volver a Grinmauld Place, espero que tu madre no me asesine.

Así los dos entraron riendo a la casa, sus amigos los veían alegres, ya que por fin habían arreglado las cosas, los únicos que no los veían bien eran Cho y Dean.

-Bueno es hora de organizarnos. –empezó a hablar serio- Todos saben por que están aquí, vamos a recuperar lo nuestro, no podemos permitir que Voldemort –casi todos se estremecieron- posea Hogwarts. Y es hora de que aprendan a decir o escuchar su nombre sin miedo, como Dumbledore, tenerle miedo al nombre de una persona, solo aumenta el temor hacia esa persona. Ni importa que lo poderoso que uno sea, pero hay que perderle el miedo a llamarlo por su nombre. –nadie dijo nada.

"Bien, debemos reunirnos en Grinmauld Place con la orden y el ministerio, a partir de ahí vamos a coordinar el ataque al colegio para recuperarlo, se que muchos tienen miedo y es lógico, pero tenemos que dar todo, no vamos a perder, tengo una estrategia planeada, pero tengo que atar algunos cabos antes. Según me he escrito con Hermione, han practicado y aprendido bastante, y me alegro, ya que les resultara útil para el enfrentamiento. No será fácil, pero no se la haremos sencillo."

"Si alguien tiene alguna duda, a parte de las estrategias, pregunte ahora, sino pueden preguntar cuando estemos todos reunidos"

-Donde estuviste y que estuviste haciendo –pregunto Zacarias Smith.

-Se que muchos quieren saberlo, pero por ahora no lo responderé, hay cosas mas importantes que hacer –respondió Harry cortante.

-Nos vas a enseñar a convertirnos en animagos? –pregunto interesada Pavartil.

-Si, pero no es sencillo, lleva mucho tiempo y se necesita concentración, práctica y determinación.

-Pero tú en tres semanas pudiste –refuto alguien.

-No es así, aunque a muchos les pareció tres semanas, yo estuve en un lugar donde transcurrieron 5 meses, algo así como el encantamiento que Hermione utilizó aquí. A partir de ahora el E.D. se mantendrá formado, yo mismo me encargare de enseñarles varias cosas, pero eso después de recuperar el colegio. Alguna pregunta más? Bien, ahora todos agarrense a Fawkes o a mí, que nos apareceremos en el cuartel de la orden.

-Pero Harry sabes que no puedes aparecerte ene. Cuartel, además ellos no han estado antes, esta protegido por el Fidelius –hablo las castaña.

-Tranquila Herm, hay muchas cosas que tienen que saber todavía, y una de esas, es que si me puedo aparecer, además por el encantamiento no hay problema, mientras vayan conmigo o con Fawkes, podrán entrar, lo único que no podrán verlo si quieren entrar desde afuera. –respondió él. Se notaba que la chica quería hacer mas preguntas, pero se limito a asentar con la cabeza y morderse el labio, no sabía cuantas sorpresas mas tenía Harry por mostrarles.

En la cocina del cuartel, la orden se encontraba reunida en su totalidad, también estaba el ministro y un gran grupo de aurors, se encontraban discutiendo sobre la llegada de Harry, y los planes que este tendría, cuando el canto de un fénix se oyó en la casa. Inmediatamente, Remus, seguido de McGonagall, los Weasley, Moody y algunos más, se pararon y se dirigieron al pasillo de entrada, donde se escuchaban los gritos de la Sra. Black.

-Sangre-sucias, traidores a la sangre, salgan de mi casa en este momento, la están contaminando, inmundicia de magos… -gritaba el retrato.

-Oh ya cállate vieja loca, durante mucho tiempo tuvimos que soportarte –dijo Harry, y con un movimiento de su varita el retrato dejo de emitir sonidos, ante la sorpresa de los presentes.

-Harry¡¡¡ -grito Remus corriendo hacia el chico- No sabes lo preocupados que nos tenías, desaparecerte así, con el peligro que hay. –dijo abrazándolo.

-Tranquilo Remus, ya estoy aquí, nada me paso, no tenían de que preocuparse –respondió él, devolviéndole el abrazo, y encontrándose con muchas caras conocidas, que no sabían si verlo con enojo, o agradecidos de que estuviera bien.

-Harry, Ronald, Ginebra, George, Fred, Hermione, Luna y Neville, como se atreven a desaparecerse así, sin decir nada, irse y dejarnos a todos con los pelos de punta¡ -los gritos de la Sra. Weasley rivalizaban con los gritos del cuadro de la Sra. Black, y si que daban miedo- Nunca mas no vuelvan a hacer eso, acaso nos quieren matar de un infarto –agrego llorando, y sometiendo a cada uno a uno de sus abrazos osos.

-Tranquila mamá, estamos bien, nada nos paso –intento tranquilizarla Ron.

-Se puede saber donde estuvieron? Que hicieron? Por que desaparecieron? –pregunto en tono mordaz.

-Sra. Weasley, ya habrá tiempo de explicaciones, cálmese, yo me encargare de explicarles, pero primero debemos acomodarnos. Profesora McGonagall, ya están aquí a todos los que cité?

-Si Sr. Potter –respondió ella.

-Díganles que se dirijan al salón, ahí discutiremos todo –termino en un tono pausado. Dirigiéndose hacia ese lugar todos lo siguieron, peor antes de entrar, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, coloco un hechizo sobre el marco de la puerta.

Los primeros en entrar fueron los miembros de la orden, todos iban murmurando y lo señalaban, luego siguió el ministro, y a continuación los aurors, pero algo extraño paso, casi todos pasaron, pero tres aurors no pudieron entrar, dejándolos desconcertados. Harry que estaba al lado de la puerta, agarro su varita, susurro unas palabras y apunto hacia ellos, y con un movimiento los petrifico.

-Por que has hecho eso? –grito un auror sacando su varita y apuntándole, muchos lo veían con caras de estupefacción.

-Primero le pediría que bajase la varita, si no quiere terminar sin ella, segundo, he hecho eso, por que no han podido entrar al salón si no se han dado cuenta. Es lógico, ya que puse sobre la puerta, un hechizo que no dejara entrar a aquellos que tuvieran la marca oscura en su cuerpo –los murmullos aumentaron de nivel, el auror bajo la varita y se sentó sorprendido. Algunos decían "increíble" o "no puede ser cierto".- Se que suena ilógico, pero es así, luego se pueden encargar de interrogarlos y encerrarlos, por ahora de ahí no se van mover.

-Como puedes hacer eso –pregunto otro auror.

-Es un hechizo simple, pero que modifique para que reconociera la marca oscura, y a aquel que la tuviera –respondió el moreno- Es como el que usaron cuando el año pasado entraron al colegio, solo que esta vez, en vez de dejar pasar al que tuviera la marca, le obstruye el paso. Pero bueno, no vinimos a hablar de eso, calculo que hoy va a ser un largo día.

"Empecemos desde el principio, hace poco mas de tres semanas, después del ataque de la madriguera yo desaparecí, tenía mucha culpa por lo ocurrido, y no quería volver a poner en riesgo a nadie más por mi culpa…"+

-Pero querido tu no tuviste la culpa –le interrumpió la Sra. Weasley.

-Ahora no quiero hablar de eso, si me disculpan quisiera terminar de contar lo importante. Cuando desaparecí de esta casa, me fui decidido a terminar la misión que me encargo Dumbledore, pero antes necesitaba visitar lo que alguna vez fue la casa de mis padres y su tumba. Mientras que estaba en Valle Godric, recibí la sorpresiva visita de colagusano, y fue cuando lo atrape. Luego revisando algunas cosas que el director me había dejado en su testamente, encontré una carta de este, donde me decía que debía ir a la mansión Potter. –Lupin contuvo una exclamación, él sabía sobre la casa de la familia Potter, pero desde la muerte de James, esta era como si hubiese desaparecido- No voy a entrar en detalles, pero allí encontré muchas cosas interesantes, todo estaba previsto para cuando yo fuese a ese lugar, y ahí empecé mi entrenamiento en base a magia que se creía perdida.

-Pero quién te entrenó? –pregunto McGonagall.

-Ese es un tema difícil de explicar y de entender, ahora no es el momento, pero prometo que les contaré. Para ustedes pasaron solo 3 semanas, pero para mí, debido a una burbuja temporal, pasaron casi cinco meses –mas exclamaciones y cuchicheos se escucharon- Yo no podía salir, la única forma de comunicarme era a través de Fawkes, fue así que me mantuve al tanto de todo lo que sucedía afuera. Una de esas noches, fue cuando vi el ataque que se acercaba a Hogwarts, y avise a la profesora McGonagall del suceso. Voldemort traía consigo un gran ejército, y no había tiempo, las defensas del castillo no iban a aguantar, y ni el ministerio ni la orden, llegarían a tiempo, así que le pedí a la profesora que abandonaran el colegio, ya que no iban a tener ninguna posibilidad de salir vencedores.

"Sabía lo que esto significaba, el castillo en manos de Voldemort, significaría la caída de un monumento para la comunidad mágica, además de todo lo que acarreo que lo posea. Pero otra alternativa no había, ya que yo no podía presentarme para ayudar, era preferible, que los que estuviesen en el colegio escaparan antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Luego de que me confirmaran mi visión, y todos estuviesen a salvo, m puse a planificar la manera de recuperarlo, pero a pesar de todo, sabía que el ejército de Voldemort, era enorme, y necesitaríamos toda la ayuda posible. A través de Fawkes, le envía a Hermione una carta y un pergamino encantado, necesitaba que ellos cuatro –señalo a Ron, Hermione, Luna y Neville- volvieran a reunir al E.D., aunque debo decir, que quería que Ginny no se uniese –la aludida lo miró con cara de enojada- pero esto no se cumplió.

"Para los que no saben, el E.D., es un grupo que armamos cuando estábamos en quinto año, y la Sra. Umbridge, no hacía mas que hacernos perder el tiempo en defensa contra las artes oscuras, es por eso que armamos este grupo, para aprender a defendernos por nuestra cuenta, ya que en ese entonces, el ministerio no creía que Voldemort hubiese retornado. Ese mismo año, algunos miembros, fueron los que estuvieron conmigo en el ministerio en la sala de las profecías, y esos mismos amigos, acudieron el año pasado al llamado que hicimos, cuando sospechaba que el colegio iba a ser atacado por mortífagos. Creí necesario, que aquellos que lo quisiesen, podrían ayudar a recuperar el colegio. Con la ayuda de mis mejores amigos, entrenaron al grupo de jóvenes que ustedes ven presentes, y ellos estarán a mí lado al momento de luchar para recuperar Hogwarts. Antes que nadie diga nada, ya no son unos chiquillos, saben lo que hacen, y están muy bien preparados, más de lo que ustedes creen." –finalizo el moreno.

-Piensas meter un grupo de chicos en una guerra –pregunto estupefacto un miembro de la orden.

-Sí, y eso no se discute, yo mismo me encargaré de ver que tan preparado están, y enseñarles algunas cosas más.

-Entonces es cierto, piensas atacar el colegio? Pero es una locura, esta rodeado y protegido por todo tipo de criaturas, sin contar con los mortífagos, y además del mismísimo innombrable –dijo otro auror.

-Se que parece una locura, y tengo una idea de con que ejército cuenta Voldemort, pero ya tengo todo planeado. Para empezar él me encargo yo, lo único que necesito es entretenerlo un tiempo. Se que hay gigantes, y otras criaturas, pero sino me equivoco vamos a tener ayuda de otras criaturas, son detalles que tengo que terminar de arreglar. No necesito que derroten a todo el ejército, solamente necesito el tiempo adecuado y la distracción para poner en marcha un conjuro muy antiguo, el cuál, se extenderá por todo el castillo, impidiendo que Voldemort vuelva a entrar. Vamos a atacar desde adentro y afuera, se que el colegio tiene conjuros de protección muy antiguos, peor de eso me encargo yo.

-Y como piensas hacerlo? Harry sabes que esa magia, es muy antigua y poderosa, no se pueden burlar esos conjuros, fueron creados por los mismísimos fundadores de Hogwarts. –dijo McGonagall.

-Lo se profesora, pero creo que tiene su ventaja, si uno es descendiente por línea directa de tres de los cuatro fundadores –respondió con una sonrisa en la boca, dejando a todos atónitos.

-Que dijiste? –pregunto ojoloco.

-Lo que oyeron, según el árbol genealógico de la familia Potter, descendemos de tres de los cuatro fundadores por línea de sangre directa. Eso me enteré cuando fui a la mansión Potter entre otras cosas. –sabía que lo que dijo, traería repercusiones, pero al menos así, no pondrían en duda sus planes y su capacidad.- Pero tampoco venimos a discutir mi ascendencia, no es casualidad que yo sea descendientes de los fundadores, hay otras cosas involucradas por esto, pero este no es el asunto. Necesito saber con cuanto aurors e integrantes de la orden cuanto para el ataque a Hogwarts. También vamos a necesitar la ayuda de los dragones que el ministerio tiene bajo su cargo, así como algunas de las criaturas del bosque prohibido.

"Garrid, para ti tengo una tarea importante, con la ayuda de tu hermano, deben viajar a las montañas donde estaban los gigantes, y que vean si queda alguno rezagado, que pueda unirse a la causa, en lo posible hay combatir fuego con fuego. Si es así, yo te preparare trasladores especiales que los traerán de vuelta."

-Gigantes? Pero es inconcebible, no podemos traer semejantes criaturas, son muy peligrosos, además un traslador no resultaría –hablo por primera vez el ministro de magia.

-Ministro se lo que digo, no creo que sean muchos los que queden, pero nos pueden ser de gran ayuda, en este momento el castillo también esta custodiado por gigantes, y supongo que debe haber mas en otros lados, nosotros solos no podemos contra ellos, si podemos converger a los rezagados, será un punto a nuestro favor. Con respecto a los trasladores, yo mismo los haré especialmente para la misión, estos serán especiales, y resultaran. Con cuantos aurors y personal entrenado para el combate cuenta el ministerio? –pregunto Harry.

-Unos 400 efectivos preparados –respondió Scrimgeour.

-Y la orden?

-No más de 60 miembros –respondió Moody.

-No son el número que tenía en mente, pero resultará. Fred, George, vamos a necesitar de sus inventos, podrán tener un equipamiento especial para la lucha, para cada mago que combata?

-Si, ya teníamos algo así previsto, deberemos terminar algunos más, pero en dos días estarán listos –respondió Fred.

-Perfecto, yo me encargaré de financiárselos, y no hay pero que valga –agrego al ver que iban a discutir.- Yo creo que en cuatro días tendremos todo planificado, armado y listo. Pero esto por ahora no tiene que salir de aquí, puede haber mas espías en el ministerio, o incluso en la orden, antes tendremos que hacerlos pasar por revisión, ya que pueden tener oculta la marca. Alguna duda?

-Como piensas detener a Voldemort? –pregunto Tonks.

-Eso ya lo tengo planeado, pero necesitare la ayuda de tres personas más. Luego les explico como lo vamos a hacer –respondió el ojiverde.

-Que haremos con los dementotes, los vampiros y las banshees? –dijo un auror.

-Buena pregunta, necesito una lista de quienes son capaces de hacer un patronus corpóreo, y en lo posible aquellos que no sepan hacerlo, que intenten aprenderlo, aunque dudo que les de el tiempo. Con respecto a los vampiros, contamos con uno de los artefactos de los gemelos que nos ayudara, pero igualmente, todos tienen que saber el encantamiento "lumus solem", no los matará, pero los ahuyentará. Si todo sale como lo previsto, una vez que haga el conjuro de magia antigua, no tendremos de que preocuparnos. –aclaro Harry.

-De que forma atacaremos el colegio desde dentro? –esta vez fue Hermione.

-De dos formas, la primera a través del pasadizo de la bruja tuerta, lastima que lo tenga que revelar, pero es nuestra mejor carta, casi nadie lo sabe, solo algunos –dijo mirando a los gemelos y a Remus- Pero hay un pasadizo secreto que va desde Honeysdukes hasta el castillo, es el pasadizo mas seguro de los que sale de Hogwarts, además de contar con el elemento sorpresa desde adentro, tenemos un pergamino que no será útil. –los gemelos soltaron una pequeña risita, y Remus le guiño un ojo.- Bien, eso es todo por ahora, en dos días nos volveremos a reunir, para terminar de planificar todo, con todas las fuerzas que dispongamos. No podremos reunirnos aquí, así que Sr. Ministro deberíamos hacerlo en algún salón del ministerio si no es problema.

-Yo me encargare de eso Sr. Potter –dijo el aludido.

-Antes de la reunión, iré yo para colocar el hechizo, y algunos otros por seguridad. Creo que eso es todo –término dirigiéndose al ministro y los aurors, por que estaba seguro de que de la orden, y sus amigos, no se libraría tan fácilmente.

Poco a poco los miembros del ministerio se fueron yendo, junto con algunos miembros de la orden que no conocía.

-Bueno Sr. Potter –empezó McGonagall, una vez que la mayoría de los magos se fueron- Creo que tiene algunas cosas por explicar.

-Por donde quisieran que empiece? –pregunto él.

-Que estuvo haciendo todo este tiempo que estuvo desaparecido? –soltó ella.

-Lo que les dije es verdad, estuve en la mansión Potter entrenándome, fui a parar ahí por órdenes que Dumbledore dejo en una carta para mí. Sucedieron muchas cosas en ese tiempo, y todo esto relacionado a una nuevo profecía sobre mí, y Voldemort –así que durante dos horas aproximadamente estuvo explicándoles, todo lo que había sucedido desde que llego a la mansión Potter, no contó la profecía en sí, pero dio una explicación de por que el aumento de poder que el tuvo, y todo lo que podía hacer ahora. Les explico sobre la presencia del espíritu de Dumbledore, en este punto mucho largaron una exclamación, y Minerva se seco una lágrima, les dijo todo lo que le había dicho el director, y luego a grandes rasgos les contó su entrenamiento con Merlín.

-Increíble¡ Harry, entrenándote con el mismísimo Merlín. No quiero ni imaginarme todo lo que debes saber, tu demostración de animagia debe ser la punta del iceberg –exclamo Hermione.

-Eres animago? –pregunto con cierto orgullo Remus. Harry simplemente se paro en el centro de la sala, y ante el asombro de los demás se transformo en el espectacular fénix plateado que habían visto esa mañana.

-Así que eras tu Potter, el que trajo el mensaje esta mañana –dijo ojoloco, el fénix solo asintió, y se volvió a transformar en el moreno.

-Han sido cinco meses duros de entrenamiento, Merlín no me daba descanso, pero estoy contento, me ha ayudado mucho, y ni contar todo lo que aprendí y lo que puedo hacer –expuso Harry- Mi poder ha crecido notablemente, y se que ahora me encuentro preparado para lo que se avecina, pero tampoco me confío, debo seguir entrenando y pulir algunas otra habilidades, además como ya les dije, Voldemort también posee mas poder.

-Puedes hacernos alguna demostración de tu poder? –pregunto Flitwich emocionado.

-Algo les puedo mostrar –respondió el ojiverde. Se paro en el centro de la sala, y se concentro en su poder interior, lo que iba a hacer no lo hizo muchas veces, pero quería mostrarles algo práctico de lo que era capaz de hacer. De pronto una leve brisa se empezó a levantar en la sala, e iba en aumento, peor no había nada abierto, la brisa fue aumentando y se convirtió en viento, y este se fue arremolinando en la mano de Harry, luego el moreno, empezó a mover la mano, y a cada movimiento el aire también se movía, incluso formo una especie de pelota de aire y la arrojó contra un gran aparador que había en el lugar, y este salió volando.

-Genial¡ -exclamo Ron- Pero que fue eso? –pregunto despistado.

-Eso fue un ejemplo de control de los elementos –respondió Harry, dejando si es posible aún mas atónitos a los presentes- aunque todavía no lo manejo mucho, hace poco descubrí este poder. Si quieren un poco más, esto es más claro todavía –simplemente levantando la mano y apuntando a al menor de los pelirrojos, dijo- Wingardium Leviosa –y su amigo se levanto en el aire- He aprendido ha hacer gran cantidad de hechizos encantamientos y demás embrujos sin la varita –explico.

-Formidable¡ -exclamaron muchos, y los murmullos volvieron al salón.

-Se que es impresionante, pero no soy una figura de muestra, todo lo que he aprendido lo he hecho con una razón, y eso es para enfrenarme a Voldemort y su ejército. Nuestra prioridad ahora es recuperar el colegio. Hagrid, necesito que partas lo más rápido posible hacia la misión que te encomendé. –conjurando algunos objetos grandes, los convirtió en trasladores, el primero que le tendió fue una escoba- Tomo este traslador, te a ti y a Grawp, cerca de las montañas donde vivía, los demás servirán si algún gigante acepta la propuesta, estos los dejarán en la cueva cerca de Hogsmeade. Necesito que en dos días estés de vuelta, intenta conseguir el mayor número de gigantes, si no consigues nada vuelva igual, te deseo suerte Hagrid, y gracias por tu ayuda.

-Sabes que siempre estoy dispuesto a ayudar en lo que pueda, especialmente a ti, tu también ten cuidado, y volveré bien, y con apoyo –le dijo el semigigante.

-La orden se tiene que preparar para el ataque, profesora McGonagall, Remus y Moody, voy a necesitar de su ayuda. –continúo Harry después de despedir a su amigo el guardabosques- Los miembros del E.D. pueden acomodarse en algunos cuartos, si necesitan agrandarlos o agregar camas, llamen a Dobby.- No creo que quede nada malo en esta casa, pero por las dudas me voy a cerciorar. –volvió a concentrarse en su interior, los que estaba alrededor de él, empezaron a sentir una energía cálida que emanaba del chico y se iba expandiendo, pero repentinamente, la energía se volvió fría, entonces miraron a Harry, este presentaba una cara de odio puro, y sin decir nada, salió corriendo con mucho rencor, nadie entendió el repentino cambio del ojiverde, hasta que McGonagall hablo con vos intranquila.

-No creerán que lo habrá sentido? –pregunto y salió corriendo también, Remus, ojoloco y los Weasley mayores que entendieron a que se refería fueron tras ella, los demás chicos, como no entendían simplemente los siguieron.

Dos pisos mas arriba, se oyó como se abría una puerta violentamente y esta era azotada, y a continuación se oyeron los gritos de Harry.

-TU¡¡¡ MALDITO ASESINO, IPOCRIITA, COBARDE. Como te atreves a presentarte en esta casa después de lo que hiciste¡ -gritaba fuera de sí el ojiverde. Cuando los demás llegaron al cuarto de donde provenían los gritos, la escena que se presentaba no era muy alentadora.

Todos los objetos del cuarto volaban arremolinándose en el aire, algunos se destrozaban contra las paredes o en el aire se pulverizaban, el piso empezó a temblar, en un rincón, un joven de cabellera rubia miraba con temor a la ira desatada por el moreno. Mientras Harry, estaba a un costado, por lo que alcanzaron a ver, tenía a alguien por el cuello fijo contra la pared, y era contra quién estaba despotricando. Cuando Ron, Hermione y Ginny, lograron distinguir a la figura, se llevaron una mano a la boca para ahogar un grito de rabia, reconocerían esa cortina de pelo grasiento y esa nariz ganchuda donde fuera.

-Potter¡¡ -grito Moody- Que haces, espera, tiene que escuchar antes, tienes que saber la verdad –el ex – auror intento ingresar y pararlo, pero una especie de barrera se lo impidió, el poder de Harry se había descontrolado.

-Tu¡ maldito asesino, todavía te atreves a dar la cara –gritaba Harry fuera de sí, y empezó a darle golpes a Severus Snape, este lo miraba medio con temor, medio con resignación. Sabía que la reacción de Potter sería la más difícil de enfrentar, pero tampoco se había esperado eso, por lo visto no habían llegado a explicarle la situación, aunque en parte se tenía merecido los golpes que le daba.

-Harry cálmate¡ -le imploraba Lupin- Deja que te expliquemos, han cambiado algunas cosas desde que te fuiste. -pero el chico parecía que no lo escuchaba, no escuchaba a nadie, y seguí dándole golpes a un cada vez más débil y dolorido Snape.

-Que quieren que entienda, que este asesino esta aquí, que da la cara como si matar a Dumbledore no fuera nada. NO¡ jamás se lo perdonare, merecería que lo mate. –gritaba el ojiverde.

-No entiendes nada Potter –hablo por primera vez el ex –profesor de pociones.

-No entiendo nada escoria, entiendo muy bien –los ojos de Harry destilaban odio y frío puro, igual que su voz.- Entiendo que valoraste tu vida por sobre la vida de unos de los mas grandes magos que ha habido, entiendo que lo mataste para no morir tu en su lugar, entiendo que el te lo pidió –el resto de la orden estaba sorprendido de que el chico supiera la verdad, y aún así estuviese en ese estado.

"No soy estúpido Snape, pero tu vida no valía nada, para que Dumbledore muriera, yo estuve ahí cuando sucedió y vi todo, se lo que paso y por que paso. Pero el no merecía morir para que tu siguieras con vida. No olvido lo que hiciste después, y no estabas actuando, lo disfrutabas, toda tu vida te la pasaste haciéndome sufrir. Por tu culpa pase todo lo que pase, por tu culpa perdí lo que más quería, siempre insultándome por ser el hijo de James Potter, cuando tú ni le llegas a los talones. Tú provocabas a Sirius, tu lo trataste de cobarde, fue en parte tú culpa que el saliese de Grinmauld Place. Y principalmente por TU culpa lleve la vida de mierd… que lleve. Se la verdad Snape –dijo con más furia Harry siguiéndole golpeando, Snape al oír esto último palideció notablemente.- Si se la verdad, se que tú fuiste el responsable de la muerte de mis padres, se que fuiste tú el que oyó parte de la profecía y corriste a decírselo a tu amo, fue por tú culpa que ellos ahora están muertos –agrego llorando a lágrima viva.

"Voldemort se enteró por ti de la profecía, y por eso fue por mí, en eso no tienes perdón, todo el sufrimiento que pase, solo por tú causa. Entiendo todo perfectamente, y no creo que te hayas redimido por eso, es algo que no tiene perdón –dijo dándole un puñetazo en la boca del estómago, y dejándolo caer al suelo, el resto de la orden que veía todo anonadados, entendieron por que ese rencor del chico, por que esa furia descontrolada, pero igualmente no podían permitir que lo mate. Snape solo estaba tirado en el suelo, y por primera vez lo vieron llorar, pero no por dolor físico, sino por el dolor en el alma, no imaginaba que el chico al que siempre le hizo la vida imposible, se hubiese enterado de todo.

"Digan lo que digan, no tienes perdón, y por mi parte nunca lo tendrás –finalizó Harry con una voz tan fría que daba miedo oírla. Todos los objetos que se encontraban volando, cayeron de golpe, y la barrera que no los dejaba entrar desapareció. El ojiverde simplemente se dio la vuelta, pero antes le dirigió una mirada de odio puro, y se dirigió a la puerta, donde algunos lo veían con temor, otros con compasión, y los demás simplemente no sabían como reaccionar. Sin darse vuelta dijo una última cosa: "Te perdono la vida, por que no merezco ensuciarme las manos con tu sangre – y salió del cuarto.

Moody, McGonagall y Kingsley fueron a socorrer al ex maestro de pociones. Hermione, Ron, Ginny y Remus, estaban estáticos sin saber que hacer, si ir a calmar a Harry, o dejarlo solo para que pensara y se tranquilizara. Lupin se decidió y emprendió el camino por donde se había ido el chico, pero una mano lo retuvo.

-Deja que valla yo –le dijo Ginny- No sabemos como reaccionara en estos momento, creo que necesita de mi ayuda, se que lo aprecias y te preocupas por él, pero creo que para esta caso, soy la mas indicada –agrego con una inusitada madurez. El licántropo solo asintió, y dejo que ella fuera.

Los demás estaban estáticos, cuando se recuperaron del shok, fueron bajando uno a uno, solo algunos se quedaron a atender a Snape. El E.D. también bajo, pero nadie dijo nada, el silencio era pesado cuando se juntaron en la cocina, y nadie se atrevía a romperlo.

-Yo creo que se lo merecía, después de todo lo que hizo –habló por fin George.

-George Weasley¡ que nunca te más te vuelva a escuchar decir eso –lo reto su madre que estaba entrando.

-Y tu lo defiendes mamá, después de todo lo que hizo, después de a la vida miserable que condeno a Harry –le critico Ron.

Ronald Weasley, no me hables en ese tono. –le espetó la matriarca Weasley- Yo no lo defiendo. Se que todo lo que hizo estuvo muy mal, pero todos nos equivocamos. Pero entiendo también a Harry, no apruebo lo que le hizo, pero se que tenía que hacerlo, algo así no se lo podía guardar, es comprensible después de todo lo que paso.

-Que hace él aquí? Y que significo esa charla? El mato a Dumbledore¡ Y Malfoy? El ayudo a los mortífagos a entrar al colegio, fue su culpa lo que le paso a Bill. -se exaspero el menor pelirrojo.

-Ellos están aquí por que no tenían otro lugar donde ir –hablo el Sr. Weasley entrando a la cocina- Llegaron hace cuatro días en muy mal estado, Snape se estaba muriendo, tenía claras marcas de haber sido torturado, igual que Malfoy, pero en menor cantidad este. Escaparon de Hogwarts por los pelos. –siguió contando, mientras que se sentaba en una silla, y miró al grupo- Cuando llegaron a la puerta de esta casa, el que abrió fue Lupin, pego un gran grito me acuerdo, y enseguida le apuntó con la varita, quería matarlo, pero Minerva lo detuvo, muy a su pesar, no podía permitir que lo mataran, aunque ya casi tenía un pie en la tumba.

"Malfoy que estaba en mejores condiciones fue interrogado, mientras que Snape era atendido, a todo esto el ministro fue avisado, pero antes que se los llevaran queríamos saber por que estaban aquí. Le dimos vetiseratum, y nos contó todo, su madre se sacrificó para que ellos pudieran escapar, estaban encerrados en una de las mazmorras del colegio, y eran torturados todos los días por alta traición a su amo. Resulta que Snape con ayuda de Malfoy, iba a avisar a la orden del ataque a Hogwarts, para que nos preparáramos, pero primero tenían que salir del fuerte oscuro, Bellatrix, se enteró de sus planes, todo por que Narciza le pidió su ayuda para sacar a su hijo de ese lugar. Pero Bellatrix ambicionó mas el poder que a su propia sangre, y como quería ser ella la mano derecha del Lord, quería desplazar a Snape, y que mejor manera que diciéndole sobre su traición. Fue por eso que atraparon a los dos antes de que dieran el aviso, no los mataron, por que el innombrable prefería torturarlos hasta matarlos, pero con ayuda de Narciza, se escabulleron por un pasadizo, pero antes fueron rodeados, y ella se quedo atrás a enfrentar a los mortífagos, dándoles la oportunidad de escapar. –termino de relatar.

-Pero no entiendo, que tiene que ver con la muerte de Dumbledore –pregunto esta vez Fred, el resto del grupo asintió, nadie se atrevía a hablar, algunos por que se sentían fuera de lugar.

-Por que Snape le había hecho un pacto inquebrantable a Narciza, si Draco no podía cumplir la misión que se le había asignado, él lo haría. Dumbledore sabía del pacto, y sabía de la misión del chico, pero prefirió dar su vida, antes de que algunos de los dos muriesen, eso si se llegaba a tal extremo, iban a intentar convencer al chico de que se una a nuestro bando, y le iban a otorgar protección a su familia, por mas que fuesen mortífagos, pero no se pudo llegar a eso. Dumbledore dio su vida por ellos, pero Snape prefería morir él antes de matar al director, pero este se estaba muriendo por lo que sabemos, no sabemos el por qué se estaba muriendo, pero una maldición muy oscura lo había alcanzado, y poco a poco lo estaba matando, creo que todos notaron la mano y el brazo como chamuscado de Albus, ese fue parte del resultado de la maldición. No le quedaba mucho tiempo, habían logrado frenarla temporalmente –explico ahora McGonagall que se unió a la conversación.

-O sea que Dumbledore sabía que tarde o temprano iba a morir? –pregunto Hermione.

-Sí, sabía que su fin estaba cerca, y prefirió morir un poco antes, con tal de salvarle la vida a ellos dos. Saben como era Albus, y el eligió eso, aunque tubo que obligar prácticamente a Snape. Y mientras, este, así mantendría las apariencias, y se ganaría la confianza total del innombrable, y de alguna forma nos seguiría ayudando, aunque nosotros no llegamos a saberlo –finalizo la profesora.

La cocina se volvió a sumir en un profundo silencio, cada uno metido en sus reflexiones.

-Como esta él, Minerva? –pregunto Molly.

-No tan bien, recién se estaba recuperando de las heridas de la tortura, y había salido de peligro. Pero Potter le propino una buena paliza, y por eso volvió a decaer, pero sobrevivirá, ahora dos medimagos de la orden lo están atendiendo. El Sr. Malfoy esta bien, solo algunos golpes provocados por los objetos que volaban en la habitación, aunque por lo poco que dijo, también fue azotado contra la pared por una gran fuerza. Creo que Potter no se pudo controlar, y en parte es entendible, pero no creo que sea bueno tener a los dos en el mismo lugar.

-No creo que Harry vuelva a hacer algo así, si no hizo algo peor ahora, estará tranquilo después –opino Hermione, por que bastante ya lo conocía.

-No se si es seguro Srita. Granger, veremos como continua la situación, y luego decidiremos –declaro McGonagall dando por finalizado el tema.

Mientras, arriba, un joven de ojos verdes y pelo negro azabache, estaba encerrado en la habitación que alguna vez perteneció a su padrino. No quería llorar, pero sus sentimientos eran mas fuertes, sabía que se había descontrolado, y se había dejado embargar por el odio, pero no pudo controlarse, cuando escaneo la casa con su poder, y sintió el aura de esa persona, todos los sentimientos oscuros de su corazón lo sobrepasaron y se dejo llevar por estos, por poco y lo mata frente a todos, pero la razón lo detuvo aunque eso no evito que le propinara unos buenos golpes. Tanto entrenamiento, y no había logrado controlarse a sí mismo, tanta práctica y meditación, y al primer encuentro desagradable ya se salía de control, sabía que si le volvía a suceder eso en un enfrentamiento con Voldemort, perdería de seguro.

Pero ahora tenía miedo, miedo de lo que pensaran los demás, pero mas que nada miedo de sí mismo. Cuando notó que su odiado ex profesor estaba en esa casa, mas allá del odio, algo despertó en su interior, algo cruel, un odio y agresividad incomprensible, algo que no sabía que tenía, algo que estaba en su alma, algo que por un momento lo poseyó, y tomo el control, como hace dos años, después del ataque al Sr. Weasley, pero esta vez no era esa serpiente que el había visto, no era Voldemort entrando en su mente, era algo en su interior. Y eso le dio miedo, miedo de volver a perder el control, miedo de que volviera a pasar, miedo de lastimar a alguien querido. Ahora simplemente quería quedarse ahí, en ese cuarto, tirado, pensando, meditando, y en lo posible no ver a nadie, auque sabía que eso iba a ser imposible, y su sospecha se confirmo cuando sintió una presencia muy conocida para él en el pasillo, y esta toco la puerta.

-Harry amor¡ Se que estas ahí, no te escondas, no te encierres, déjame estar a tu lado. –hablo dulcemente Ginny- No te tortures, ni te martirices, no te encierres en vos mismo, déjame ayudarte, acompañarte –continuo. Un leve clic se oyó y la puerta se abrió de a poco, y en la penumbra diviso a su novio tirado en la cama, sollozando con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada.

-Harry¡ -hablo ella con pena en la voz al verlo en ese estado- No te pongas así, entiendo lo que te pasó, y por que te comportaste así, y no creo que nadie te lo reproche.

-No, no entiendes, me descontrole, la ira y los sentimientos me desbordaron, lo ataque¡ -le refuto el ojiverde.

Se que te descontrolaste, pero tampoco podías guardarte todo eso que sentías, siempre estas haciéndote el fuerte, el que nada te afecta, te pones una máscara de fuerza ante los demás, y por dentro todo te carcome. En algún momento tenías que explotar, y después de todo lo que hizo Snape, no estuviste tan mal –dijo la pelirroja esto último con una leve sonrisa, haciendo que el moreno la mirase con agradecimiento- Un poco se lo merecía, aunque no se si tan fuerte, también con la fuerza que has ganado.

-Gracias amor, gracias por estar siempre a mi lado, por comprenderme, por apoyarme, por ser mi sostén y mi fuerza –respondió él, abrazándola y dándole un dulce beso en los labios.

"Ya no podía mas, necesitaba desahogarme, necesitaba golpear a alguien, y cuando sentí su presencia en la casa, un sentimiento de odio e ira despertó en mí, y no pude contenerlo. Desde la conversación con Dumbledore en la mansión, deduje que Snape estaba actuando bajo las órdenes de este, y que no lo había matado por trabajar para Voldemort, es más cuando lo vi de frente, supe que mi presentimiento era verdadero, pero igualmente no me pude controlar. Tengo miedo Ginny, en ese momento algo se apoderó de mí, algo despertó en mi interior, guiado por el odio y el rencor, algo que no pude controlar, y me llevo a golpear a Snape, y estoy seguro que no era Voldemort el que intentó poseerme, era algo que venía de adentro mío, y eso me da miedo, que m vuelva a descontrolar así, que vuelva a pasar, y hiera a alguien que quiero."

-Eso no pasara Harry, tu eres una persona de corazón puro y bondadosa, y de una gran fuerza interior, simplemente lo que pasó fue un desborde, tu no eres así, y se que no te volverá a pasar, y nunca dañarías a los que quieres, por que tu corazón es mas fuerte –lo tranquilizo la pelirroja, lo atrajo hacia sí, y le recostó la cabeza sobre sus piernas al tiempo que se la acariciaba.- No te asustes, para eso me tienes a mí a tu lado, para reconfortarte, para darte fuerza, para ser tu apoyo, siempre voy a estar ahí.

-Gracias –le susurró él, mientras caía en un profundo sueño.

Hola perdón por el retraso estuve unos días sin compu, y no pude subir el capi. Antes que nada, este capítulo ya lo tenía escrito hace bastante, así que no se basa en spoiler del 7mo libro, es mas ya lo había subido en otro sitio. Aunque viendolo coincide bastante, es por que yo pensaba que sucedería así. A pesar de lo que ocurre en el septimo, Snape nunca me cayo bien, y no es mi personaje favorito, hay a muchos que le agrada pero a mi no, por eso, creo que necesitaba un poco de su "merecida paliza", no me maten a los que no le guste. Además me serví para introducir un punto importante, aunque ya se quemo, pero que como muchos yo ya lo había pesado. Espero que les guste, voy a intentar subir lo mas pronto posible el proximo cap. Se viene mas interesante, ya que van a intentar recuperar Hogwarts.


	13. Planeando el ataque

13- Plan de ataque.

Se sentía pesado, el dolor el la cicatriz no lo dejaba pensar bien, y esa voz que le hablaba, no entendía que sucedía, ni quién era que hablaba.

-No te desharás de mí tan fácilmente, ahora que he despertado, siempre estuve ahí, aunque nunca lo hayas sabido –dijo la voz.

Harry despertó sudando, y con un leve dolor en la cicatriz, estaba soñando, pero no lograba recordar que, Ginny dormitaba a su lado, "se ve tan linda cuando duerme" pensó. No tenía intenciones de despertarla, pero tampoco tenía sueño, y aún tenía miedo de bajar, y enfrentar las caras de los demás, pero sabía que tarde o temprano lo tendría que hacer. Se dirigió despacio y sin hacer ruido hacia la puerta, la abrió y salió al pasillo, no escuchaba ruidos, por lo menos provenientes de ese piso, decidió usar su poder para ver donde estaban y que hacían todos, y cuanto eran, poco a poco fue expulsando su energía y extendiéndola por la casa. Encontró que la mayoría de los miembros del E.D., estaban un piso más arriba acomodados en dos habitaciones, Ron y Hermione, estaban en la cocina junto con los gemelos, los Sres. Weasley, el resto de los miembros de la familia, también estaban McGonagall, Lupin y Moody, "todo in tribunal que enfrentar" pensó. Lentamente fue bajando las escaleras al hall, el cuadro de la Sra. Black no emitía sonido alguno, pero si se veía que esta insultaba con las señas o los gestos que hacía, no le dio importancia cuando le dirigió una mirada de odio, y siguió su paso hasta la cocina. Se escuchaba una conversación desde esta.

-Como sigue? Que dijeron los medimagos? –pregunto ojoloco en su tono gruñón.

-Ahora esta dormido, tiene algunas costillas quebradas, unos buenos moretones, y algunos huesos y músculos dañados, de por sí ya estaba débil, así que esto lo dejo peor, tendrá que estar unos cuantos días en cama, Malfoy se quedo con él. Pero a pesar de todo no reaccionó, solamente murmuraba, y lloraba, pero parecía que estaba en otro mundo, no nos escuchaba –contestó Minerva.

Harry no estaba seguro sin entrar o no, pero sintió pasos que bajaban las escaleras, y sería medio raro que lo vieran parado escuchando detrás de la puerta, así que finalmente entró. Al momento que lo vieron entrar, el ambiente se tenso y se formo un profundo e incómodo silencio, nadie sabía que reacción esperar del moreno.

Como buenos amigos, Ron y Hermione fueron los primeros en acercársele.

-Harry¡ estas bien? –pregunto preocupada la castaña, al ver la cara de su amigo, supo de el motivo de su estado, no en vano se conocían hace siete años- No tienes porque sentirte mal, alguna vez todos perdemos el control, lo que hiciste no estuvo bien, pero tampoco es para que estés preocupado, nadie te va a castigar por eso –dijo en un tono tranquilizador.

-Si Harry. Un poco se lo tenía merecido –apoyo el pelirrojo, aunque recibió una fea mirada de su madre- No tienes por que preocuparte, snape va a estar bien. Siempre fuiste el fuerte Harry, y siempre afrontaste todo con tu mejor cara, alguna vez tenías que explotar.

-Yo lo siento profesora McGonagall, no era mi intención explotar así. Sabía la verdad de lo ocurrido en la torre de astronomía, pero no pude controlarme.

-No se preocupe Sr. Potter. A pesar de que no apruebo lo que hizo, tampoco de lo puedo recriminar. Lo único que le pido, es que de ahora en adelante se controle si se da la situación de estar frente a él. En el estado en que se encuentran, por ahora, los dos se quedarán aquí.

-Entiendo, igualmente, no pienso quedarme en los cuarteles, no es solamente por ellos dos, simplemente, no me puedo quedar en esta casa. Por ahora, y los que quieran venir, estaremos en mi casa de valle Godric, esta bien protegida, y es la base del E.D.

Luego de terminar la charla, Harry, le fue avisando a los miembros del E.D. lo que harían, Ginny aún dormía, y aunque no quería, debió despertarla. Todos juntos desaparecieron rumbo al Valle de Godric.

El día llegaba a su fin y un chico de pelo negro y ojos verdes, miraba al horizonte mientras el sol se iba ocultando, perdido en sus pensamientos. Sintió una presencia detrás suyo, que se le fue acercando y le agarro una mano, sabía quien era, y no era necesario desplegar su poder para reconocerla, su aroma siempre le llegaba cada vez que se le acercaba.

-En que piensas? –le pregunto Ginny.

-En nada, y en todo a la vez –respondió en un tono medio lúgubre- Estamos en plena guerra, se nos avecina una gran batalla, y tengo miedo, miedo por los que quiero, miedo por que les ocurra algo o por perderlos, por mas poderoso que sea, contra la muerte no hay nada que pueda hacer. Tengo miedo de no poder hacer lo suficiente para que todo salga bien.

-Todo saldrá bien amor, hemos entrenado duro, y todos están preparados para lo que se avecina, sabemos en lo que nos metemos, y estamos dispuestos a pelear igual. Nada malo nos pasará. Hemos tenido un gran maestro –le sonrió la pelirroja para tranquilizarlo.

-Se que han entrenado duro, y están preparados para enfrentar lo que viene, pero eso no me deja mas tranquilo… No quiero perderlos, no como perdí a mis padres, a Sirius o a Dumbledore. No sabes lo que fue poder verlos por un momento, sentirlos como si estuvieran vivos, que me abrazaran, que me demostraran todo el amor que no pudieron darme, sentir estar con tu familia desde que tienes memoria. No podría seguir luchando si perdiera a alguien mas, no podría –dijo Harry con lágrimas en los ojos, quebrándose después de mucho tiempo.

Un profundo silencio cayó sobre los dos, la pelirroja entendía como se sentía, y no quería verlo así, por eso estaba ahí, para ayudarlo, apoyarlo, ser el bastión de él, cuando decayera.

Mientras, adentro de la casa, los miembros del E.D., algunos se entrenaban, otros organizaban los dormitorios, y Hermione y Ron, observaban por la ventana a la pareja que estaba afuera.

-Luna, Neville¡ -llamo el ojiverde entrando en la casa- reúnan a todos los miembros, es hora de empezar a planear.

Una vez todos reunidos en el saló, Harry empezó a hablar.

-Mañana volveremos a Grinmauld Place a hacer la reunión con la Orden. A los que crea necesario, les voy a enseñar un conjuro de magia antigua muy poderoso, que sustentará, el conjuro que voy a hacer yo, una vez que estemos ganando terreno en el castillo. Esta magia es muy poderosa, y los dejara agotados, pero nos permitirá crear una gran barrera alrededor del colegio, la cual será infranqueable, ningún mortífago, ni el mismísimo Voldemort podrá atravesarla. Pero antes de lograr hacerla, vamos a necesitar toda la ayuda posible, hay que encargarse de la mayor cantidad de mortífagos posibles, así como de los gigantes y otras criaturas oscuras. La barrera que voy a crear, nos ahorrara varias molestias, especialmente con los mortífagos debilitados, o criaturas como las banshees o los dementotes. Pero con los gigantes, no creo que pueda, por eso hay que atacar y debilitar su ejército, y luego, mientras los aurors nos apoyan, hacer el conjuro.

-Como entraremos al colegio? Además no te olvides los mortífagos que están adentro. –hablo Hermione.

-Y Voldemort? –pregunto Ron.

-No se preocupen por eso, para entrar al colegio tengo mis formas, tenemos a Fawkes, y el pasadizo de la bruja tuerta, además del mapa del merodeador, y sobre todo, yo puedo aparecerme allí –respondió el pelinegro.

-Harry¡ sabes que es imposible aparecerse en Hogwarts, esta protegido por hechizos antiquísimos –le objeto la castaña.

-Antes era así, pero para mí esa regla no se cumple, tengo una forma distinta de aparecerme, se lo que hago no se preocupen, y de Voldemort, me encargo yo, aunque voy a necesitar la ayuda de McGonagall, Remus y ojoloco, como para detenerlo el tiempo suficiente para crear la barrera.

"Ahora debemos descansar, mañana nos espera un día largo a todos, y todavía hay mucho que organizar".

Uno a uno los miembros del E.D., se fueron a acostar.

-Ginny¡ espera –le pidió Harry a la pelirroja- Esta noche me gustaría que durmieses conmigo, necesito de tu compañía, por favor –le dijo poniendo cara de perrito.

-Claro que si amor, lo haré con gusto, mientras no se entere Ron¡. – los dos rieron por el comentario- Pero donde vamos a dormir?.

-En mi pieza, me encargue de que Dobby la arreglara y la preparara.

A primera hora de la mañana, una vez desayunados, todos se agarraron de Harry, y se aparecieron en Grinmauld Place, en la casa, la mayoría de la orden ya estaba organizándose, y solo faltaban algunos por llegar.

-Bueno Sr. Potter, ya que estamos todos reunidos, nos gustaría que expusiese que es lo que tiene planeado hacer –hablo la profesora McGonagall, que estaba a cargo de la reunión.

Así, les volvió a explicar lo que ya les había dicho a los miembros del E.D.

-Lo importante para este conjuro, es que las personas que me ayuden a realizarlo, allá visto a Hogwarts como un verdadero hogar mientras que estuvieron allí, que lo hallan visto mas allá que un colegio, o una estructura de rocas apiladas, tienen que sentir realmente querer conjurar el escudo para protegerlo, sino no servirá de nada, no necesito a la orden del fénix al completo, con unas 40 personas en total ayudaran a lograr hacer el conjuro, una vez hecho aquellos que hallan participado quedarán muy débiles, es por eso que necesitamos el apoyo de los aurors y los demás miembros de la orden, para que nos respalden durante la ejecución. Los dementores u otras criaturas, huirán e inclusive algunos desaparecerán ante el poder del conjuro, los mortífagos mas débiles se desmayaran, y otros saldrán expulsados, permitiéndonos despejar todo una vez realizado. Los gigantes serán los más problemáticos, pero creo que podremos con ellos.

-Hasta ahora su plan esta estructurado muy bien Sr. Potter, pero veo una gran falla en él. Que hará con Voldemort? No creo que el conjuro lo afecte mucho, además si pelea junto a su ejército, no tendríamos muchas posibilidades –aclaro ojoloco.

-En este punto, justamente necesitare la ayuda de ustedes tres –dijo el pelinegro señalando a ojoloco, McGonagall y Lupin, y ante el desconcierto de estos continuo- He encontrado otro hechizo muy difícil y poderoso, que concentra mucha magia, e inmoviliza a quien es arrojado, dependiendo del nivel mágico del que lo envía y del destinatario, cuanto dura el hechizo. Mi idea es alejar a Voldemort del castillo, hasta un punto cerca de la casa de los gritos, donde ustedes estarán escondidos, una vez ahí, lo mantendré ocupado el tiempo suficiente para que ocupen sus posiciones en una especie de rombo alrededor a él, una vez hecho esto, yo recitare el hechizo que chocara contra Voldemort, formando una capsula alrededor de él. Los necesito ahí, por que no debo gastar demasiada magia en él, y para sostenerlo el tiempo suficiente que requiero para regresar al castillo y poner la protección, ustedes continuarán realizándolo, una vez la capsula este formada, ustedes realizaran el conjuro, y yo dejare de hacerlo para volver a la batalla, no tendremos mucho tiempo, ya que su magia no aguantará demasiado el poder de Voldemort, pero creo que el tiempo suficiente para hacer todo lo que planeamos. Una vez que sus varitas dejen de lanzar el conjuro, tendrán unos 15 segundos para desaparecerse del lugar, antes que Voldemort se libere por completo. Llevarán consigo una botellita para reponer su magia, y lograr desaparecerse. Sabrán cuando romper el contacto, al ver una gran luz invadir los terrenos del colegio, esa será su señal para desaparecer –explico ante la cara de estupefacción de todos- Se que es arriesgado, pero resultará, mi magia los estará ayudando a sostener la capsula.

-Y todo esto en el menor tiempo posible? –pregunto un miembro de la orden del cuál no sabía l nombre, pero ya había visto antes.

-Si –fue la simple respuesta. Muchos lo miraban incrédulos, otros con admiración, y algunos mas desconfiados, no estaban seguros de que creer, y tampoco si resultaría, los murmullos se alzaron por todo el salón.

-Harry –llamo por su nombre Minerva- Tu crees que podremos? Estas realmente seguro de lo que vamos a hacer? –agrego en tono suave.

-Confío en todos ustedes, no solo mi vida dependerá de sus acciones, sino de todos los que estemos en la batalla –respondió tranquilamente.

-Si tienes el poder para hacer semejantes hechizos, y detener al que no debe ser nombrado momentáneamente, Por que no acabas con el directamente? –pregunto otro miembro mas, expresando la duda de algunos.

-Ojala fuera tan fácil como dices, no puedo entrar en muchos detalles, pero en este momento, un Avada Kedavra no le haría mas que un rasguño a Voldemort, podríamos decir que es prácticamente inmortal –respondió ante la exclamación de todos los presentes, dejando a mas de uno con la boca abierta hasta el piso- Lo que no significa que no se pueda matar –continuo, ignorando el murmullo y las exclamaciones- Solo que en estos momentos no estoy preparado para enfrentarlo definitivamente para acabar con él- Sólo Hermione, Ron y Ginny entendían a que se refería, nadie mas hizo referencia al tema, aunque por las expresiones en sus rostros, la duda y la incertidumbre, estaban presentes.

Luego de la reunión, Harry llamo a los que formarían parte del grupo que lo ayudarían con el conjuro de protección, para ponerlo en práctica, luego se encargaría de trabajar con su profesora, y sus dos ex profesores.

-Harry, esto es realmente complicado y difícil de realizar –dijo Hermione luego de dos horas de estar practicando el conjuro, la mayoría se encontraban agotados.

-No puedo creerlo –agrego Ron- Un hechizo que a Hermione Granger por primera vez le cuesta –dijo molestándola cariñosamente.

-Ay cállate Ron –dijo la aludida dándole un golpecito en el hombro.

-Se que es difícil, pero es nuestra única oportunidad de proteger el colegio.

Esa tarde Harry, se iba turnando entre las prácticas del hechizo con los miembros del E.D. y algunos miembros de la orden, y la práctica con Moody, McGonagall y Lupin. Tenían en claro, que ese día si o si, el conjuro debía ser aprendido, es por ello, que había realizado el encantamiento de tiempo prolongado sobre la casa.

El segundo día del tiempo prolongado, Harry desapareció en su forma de fénix rumbo a Hogwarts, cuando volvió a aparecer, lo hizo en el bosque prohibido, necesitaba la ayuda de la mayor cantidad de criaturas que habitaban ahí. Aprovechando el anocheces, lo primero que hizo fue contactarse con los minotauros, no fue difícil encontrarlos, ya que ellos lo encontraron primero cuando una flecha surco el aire, pasándole cerca.

No fue fácil dialogar con ellos, ya que no querían prestar ayuda a los magos, pero su deseo de recuperar su bosque también era fuerte, por lo que luego de una hora llegaron a un acuerdo. El siguiente grupo de criaturas con el que trato, fueron aún mas difíciles, ya que tenían intenciones de devorárselo, luego de aplicar un conjuro protector sobre si mismo, y algunos hechizos a las acromántulas, logro entablar una conversación con estas, llegando al acuerdo que los cuerpos de los gigantes se les estregarían para que ellas se los comiesen.

Sin Hagrid como guía, el pelinegro, no estaba seguro a que otras criaturas del bosque podría pedirles ayuda, por lo que tubo que entablar acuerdos con aquellas que el conocía, entre ellas, los seres acuáticos del lago, como los tritones, sirenio, y otras criaturas, pero principalmente con el calamar gigante, que debido a su tamaño ayudaría bastante, arrastrando a aquellos mortífagos, criaturas o gigantes, que estuviesen en la orilla, a las profundidades del lagos, donde las demás criaturas se harían cargo.

Al último de los lugares al que tendría que ir, es al que con mas cuidado se tenía que mover, a pesar de su poder, y poder aparecerse dentro del castillo, el sabía que existía la posibilidad de que Voldemort pudiera sentir su poder, por eso debía tomar algunas precauciones. Lo primero que hizo fue rodearse de un escudo, que ocultase en lo posible su poder, luego bajo en determinados grados su energía, lo suficiente para no ser detectado, pero no tanto, como para poder defenderse en caso de que algo ocurriera.

Se apareció en su forma animaga, en el centro de las cocinas, donde los elfos permanecían encerrados, muchos de ellos mostraban signos de haber sido maltratados. Hizo algunos conjuros a los elfos y al lugar, y se dispuso a hablar con ellos.

-Dobby¡ -llamo el pelinegro.

-Llamo el gran amo Harry Potter a Dobby, señor¡ -pregunto el elfo al instante que se apareció.

-Si Dobby, necesito de tu ayuda, estamos organizando el ataque para recuperar Hogwarts de las manos de Voldemort, pero necesitamos la ayuda de todas las criaturas posibles. Se que por la mayoría de los magos, especialmente aquellos que piensan como Voldemort, los elfos son inútiles que tienen que cumplir órdenes únicamente. Pero yo no lo creo así, y creo que Dumbledore pensaba igual. Poseen una gran cantidad de magia, y poderosa sobre todo, distinta a la nuestra, pero no por eso, debe ser menospreciada, se que ustedes deben fidelidad al director y al colegio, pero se que puedo llegar a convencerlos de ayudarnos a recuperar el colegio a las manos que corresponde. Con la ayuda de los elfos, el colegio volverá a funcionar para los estudiantes, Dobby, tu debes hacerles entender.

-Oh¡¡¡ el gran Harry Potter le pide ayuda a Dobby, y le confía una misión importante. Dobby promete no decepcionar al gran Harry Potter, los elfos conocen de su enorme bondad, y la de sus amigos, y siempre respetaron al gran mago Albus Dumbledore. Dobby le ayudara a convencerlos. –dijo el elfo conmovido.

Luego de una larga charla con los elfos, los cuales no fueron tan difíciles de convencer como él había pensado, les informo como se llevaría a cabo el ataque, y cual sería su participación en el, también como les dijo en que necesitaba que les ayude.

Siendo ya pasada la media noche, Harry se desapareció de Hogwarts para aparecerse en Valle Godric, mañana tenía una reunión con el ministro y los aurors.

Los rayos del sol, se colaban dentro de una habitación, en una colina del Valle Godric, haciendo que un hombre, por que eso es lo que ya era, de ojos verdes y pelo azabache desordenado, despertara. Se quedo unos momentos contemplando a la figura que yacía durmiendo al lado de él profundamente, a pesar que presentaba la cabellera rojo desordenada, el no podía dejar de apreciar su angelical rostro mientras duerme. Poco a poco los rayos, también hacen que la jovencita entreabra los ojos, sintiendo una profunda mirada sobre ella.

-Buenos días amor –saluda el hombre.

-Buenos días cariño, hace mucho que te encuentras despierto? –le pregunta la muchacha dueña de la cabellera roja y de unos ojos color café que lo cautivaban.

-No Ginny, hace un momento que me desperté, pero aunque quiera, por las mañana nunca puedo dejar de observar tu infinita belleza mientras duermes –le susurro al oído.

-Oh, Harry-le golpea ella en el brazo mientras que se ruboriza por el comentario- Siempre tan cursi, aunque admito que me gusta las cosas que dices –agrego con una risita maliciosa.

-No es cursi, simplemente no puedo dejar de estar feliz por que estas a mi lado –le dijo él, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

Una vez que todos los miembros del E.D. estuvieron levantados, y desayunaron, se desaparecieron rumbo a Grinmauld Place, tenían que reunirse con la orden para ir hacia el ministerio.

Como esperaba, todos los miembros de la orden estaban reunidos en la sala principal de la casa, aunque faltaban algunos aurors entre ellos Tonks y Kingsley, que debían estar en el ministerio organizando la reunión. Pero al que noto sobre todas las cabezas fue a Hagrid, sobresaliendo con su enorme cuerpo como siempre.

-Hagrid¡¡ -grito sobre las charlas de la sala, de golpe el silencio se hizo presente, y el semi-gigante se dio vuelta para ver quien le había gritado- Volviste bien gracias a dios, me alegro no te haya pasado nada.

-Harry¡ Hemos tenido un éxito relativo con la misión. Hemos logrado convencer a cinco

Gigantes para que vinieran a apoyarnos, el resto no quiso, aunque quedaban pocos, y estaban bien escondidos, pero por lo menos tampoco se unirían al innombrable. Están en la cueva cerca de Hogsmeade en este momento, junto con Grawp.

-Excelente, su apoyo nos resultara muy útil, han sido de gran ayuda, tu y tu hermano, han hecho un buen trabajo, se los agradezco mucho. Lo primordial ahora es organizar el ataque con los aurors, ya tengo diseñado como se va a hacer, por donde vamos a entrar y que puntos atacar, también tengo una idea con que ejército cuenta Voldemort en los terrenos y dentro del castillo, además de que contamos con la ayuda de algunas criaturas del bosque y del lago. Cualquier duda las aclarare frente a todos, ahora debemos partir al ministerio.

La mayoría fue desapareciendo por medio de los polvos flu, los miembros del E.D. se desaparecieron junto con Harry.

Al llegar al atrio del ministerio, el ojiverde noto un ajetreo mayor al que había la última vez que estuvo, a excepción de los periodistas, que hoy no se encontraban. La presencia de los aurors era notable, y muchos se alarmaron y pusieron en guardia al notar la llegada del grupo, lo que era aún más sorprendente debido a que se habían aparecido dentro del ministerio, cuando las barreras supuestamente debían impedirlo.

Los primeros aurors cerca, los rodearon con la varita en alto, y luego se le unieron los otros, solo cuando Harry se puso al frente del grupo, los aurors notaron su presencia y muchos dudaron si mantener la posición o no. Hasta que al momento llegaron los miembros de la orden comandados por McGonagall, y les hizo señas a los aurors para que les dejaran el paso libre.

Una vez aclarado el problema, se dirigieron al puesto del guardia de control, no sabían exactamente donde era la reunión y necesitaban llegar primeramente, pero antes de que esto sucediera, las puestas de los elevadores se abrieron, y el ministro salio de ellas escoltados por un grupo de aurors, entre ellos Tonks y Kingsley.

-Buenos días Sr. Potter, Minerva –saludo Scrimgeour al llegar hasta el grupo- Hemos acondicionado una sala que se encuentra en esta planta para reunir a todo el personal, y organizar el ataque. Si me permiten, síganme por aquí. –dijo señalando hacia el otro lado del atrio, donde se alcanzaba a divisar un gran pasillo amplio.

Mientras Harry, el E.D., y la mayoría de la orden seguía la ministro, el grupo de aurors que estaba con este último, se dividió, dando órdenes a los otros aurors que se encontraban en el atrio. Una vez que llegaron hasta el pasillo, se adentraron en él, la tercera puerta de la derecha, daba paso a una enorme sala, con una simple decoración, pero bien iluminada, en el centro de esta, podía verse una gran mesa de juntas, con espacio para unas 30 personas, a un costado de la mesa, una gran pantalla, y un mapa de lo que parecía ser los terrenos de Hogwarts y Hogsmeade, alrededor de estos, dispuestos en forma circular, se encontraban bancos donde se sentarían los aurors, y los miembros de la orden que seguirían las órdenes del grupo principal. El grupo se dispuso a entrar, pero la mano levantada de Harry, se los impidió, antes que nada, el adolescente, debía colocar una barrera en la entrada para que ningún seguidor o simpatizante con Voldemort, entrara.

Una vez puesta la barrera, Harry, Ron y Hermione se quedaron en la entrada para controlar quienes entraban, y quienes no podían pasar la barrera. Poco a poco los aurors, y otros magos, fueron llegando y entrando. De los 500 magos que debían entrar, solo unos 15, no pudieron, estos últimos, fueron apresados rápidamente por el trío dorado. Luego de encargarse de los espía, entraron a la sala, y colocaron algunos hechizos mas alrededor, obviamente todas las miradas se dirigieron al trío, especialmente al chico de la cicatriz. Los tres, caminaron hasta la mesa del centro, donde el ministro, los representantes de la orden, algunos aurors y otras autoridades del ministerio ya estaban sentados.

Los susurros recorrían la sala, y estos estaban dedicados al porque de la reunión, y a la presencia tanto de la nueva directora del colegio, como de Harry Potter, y sus amigos, además del grupo de estudiantes ya presentes. El primero en pararse y hablar fue el ministro de magia.

-Señores calmados –exigió a los magos que todavía hablaban entre sí- Se preguntaran el porque de esta reunión, así como por la presencia de ciertas personas, es algo a tratar con cuidado, en estos días, desde la reaparición del joven Potter, hemos estado diseñando un plan de ataque para recuperar Hogwarts de las manos de los mortífagos –dijo Scrimgeour, y ahora no eran susurros, las charlas, exclamaciones y palabras se extendieron por toda la sala, la mayoría de los presentes dirigiéndoles miradas incrédulas a su líder.- Se que suena a una locura y un suicidio, pero no va a ser así, contamos con ayuda de criaturas y magos, y principalmente después de lo que he visto, con la ayuda de Harry Potter.

-Y que? El mismo piensa enfrentarse al innombrable? –pregunto un mago sentado en los asiento mas cercanos a las mesas, muchos asentimientos de cabeza le siguieron a la pregunta, así como mas murmullos.

-Eso es exactamente lo que tengo planeado hacer –hablo finalmente Harry, bajo la atenta e incrédula mirada de los presentes- No pienso enfrentarme a muerte con él, simplemente lo entretendré lo necesario, para que ustedes, puedan hacerse cargo de su ejército.

Las charlas elevaron su volumen y muchos veían al moreno como si se hubiera vuelto loco, aunque no era para menos, a pesar de que mucho sabían que ya se había enfrentado antes a Voldemort, siempre había logrado escapar con algo de suerte y ayuda, pero enfrentarse directamente en una pelea, no sería lo mismo.

Harry hartándose de la situación, con un movimiento de la mano silencio a todos, dejando a algunos más que sorprendidos ante la habilidad de haber hecho el hechizo sin varita.

-Como vieron recién, tengo mas que simples trucos preparados, pero se que esto no les convencerá, ni tampoco me creerán, es por eso que desafió a cinco de los mejores aurors a cargo de Kingsley, a un duelo contra mí, yo sin varita, si logran vencerme, los que no deseen participar en el ataque, o consideren que estoy loco, se podrán retirar, si logro vencer a los cinco, escucharan atentamente el plan que hemos diseñado, y no volverán a hablar entre sí.-con otro movimiento de la mano retiro el hechizo, y los comentarios volvieron a subir de tono.

Nadie podía entender tal propuesta, ni como un adolescente se iba a enfrentar a cinco aurors experimentados, pero viendo lo que tenían por ganar, algunas manos se levantaron, ya le iban a demostrar a ese "chiquillo presumido" quienes eran ellos.

-Muy bien, Kingsley, selecciona a los cinco que consideres mejor para enfrentarme, de los que han levantado la mano –le dijo el ojiverde al jefe auror.

El mencionado se paro y recorrió con la vista a los que tenían levantadas las manos, luego de unos minutos, eligió a cinco magos de los que el consideraba eran los mejores; no estaba seguro lo que planeaba el chico, había visto lo que era capaz de hacer, pero enfrentarse a cinco aurors de los mas experimentados, no era ni remotamente sencillo, y lo que se ponía en juego era el ataque al castillo.

-Les pido a todos que despejen el centro de la sala, aquí vamos a hacer el duelo frente a todos –hablo Harry.

Cuando todos se levantaron desapareció las sillas, la mesa y la pantalla, les hizo una seña a los cinco aurors para que se posicionaran en el espacio abierto, y por último convoco un escudo a su alrededor para que las maldiciones no fueran hacia los espectadores. Luego se inclino hacia delante, y los aurors le devolvieron el saludo formal, se para en su lugar con las manos a los costados y espero a que realizaran el primer ataque.

Viendo que no pensaba atacar, los aurors, decidieron atacar juntos, empezando con algunos ataques simples.

-Desmaius.

-Expelliarnus.

-Impedimenta.

-Petrificus totalus.

-Flipendo.

Gritaron los oponentes, Harry con un simple movimiento perezoso paro los ataque con un notable protejo, lo cual dejo impresionados a unos cuantos. Viendo que ataque tan simples no servirían, los aurors, empezaron lazando ataques mas fuertes, aprendidos en la academia, que un protejo no podría detener.

- Protucdo –dijo el ojiverde y volvió a parar los ataques, con otro movimiento grito- Expelliarnus –desarmando a dos aurors, convoco sus varitas, y los ató con cuerdas.

Ahora el duelos se puso mas interesante, los espectadores no cabían en su asombro, y los tres oponentes en pie, no estaban seguros como actuar, después de ver como dos de sus compañeros ya habían sido vencidos. Entre señas, rodearon al ojiverde, y siguieron con otra ronda de hechizos aún más poderosos. Con una gran agilidad, Harry, esquivo dos de los hechizos, otros dos se defendió con un escudo, pero hubo uno que le pasó rozando el brazo, lo que le ocasionó un profundo corte en este. No se hizo mucho drama por la herida, con la mano posicionada sobre esta se la curo.

-Petrificus totalus –envió hacia uno de los aurors medio distraído, pero este logro convocar un escudo a tiempo, pero igualmente no sirvió, el moreno hizo otro movimiento de la mano, y el rayo cambió de curso, rodeo el escudo, y le pego al mago desde atrás, una vez que se disolvió el escudo, lo amarró con cuerdas firmes.

Concentrado como estaba no vio venir un "flipendo" desde atrás, el cuál no agarro con fuerza y lo tiro contra el escudo que rodeaba la arena; a la mayoría de los magos ese flipendo lo podría haber noqueado, o dejado bastante herido. A Harry le tomo solamente unos segundos recuperarse, enojado con si mismo por haberse distraído. Cansado de jugar, utilizo un hechizo avanzado, que no cualquier escudo podía parar.

-Paralicer expansive –grito a los dos aurors, y estos cayeron al suelo inmóviles, ante los gritos de sorpresa, y algunos de ovación de los demás presentes.- Si alguien tiene mas dudas, puede enfrentarse a mi, aunque esto solo es una pequeña parte de lo que soy capaz de hacer.

Movió las manos, y disolvió el escudo que los rodeaba, al mismo tiempo que liberaba a los aurors de sus ataduras en inmovilización. Estos se levantaron confundidos, y mas que anonadados, aún no podían entender con un chiquillo de 17 años había logrado vencerlos.

Como nadie se atrevió a contradecirlo, volvió la mesa, sillas, la pantalla y los planos a su lugar. Luego hizo aparecer un plano gigante de Hogwarts y sus terrenos para poder explicar el plan, y como se realizaría el ataque, en el plano, figuraban luces de colores tanto dentro, como fuera del colegio.

-Lo que hemos planeado es así, un grupo de aurors entrara al castillo por un pasadizo secreto que desemboca en Honeyduks, y otro de aparecerá cerca del 7mo piso, con la ayuda de Fawkes –este a ser mencionado se apareció en el aire entre llamas- Estos dos grupos se encargarán de los mortífagos que se encuentren dentro del colegio. El grupo mas grande, entre los cuales estarán los miembros de la orden del fénix y el E.D., y los demás aurors, apareceremos en los terrenos cerca del lago, ustedes deben encargarse de las criaturas oscuras que se encuentren ahí, así como de los demás mortífagos. Para luchar contra los gigantes, contamos con el apoyo de gigantes de nuestro lado, así como con la ayuda de algunas criaturas del bosque y del lago.

-Si ven el mapa, las luces de colores representan al ejército que tienen Voldemort dentro del castillo –ante la mención del nombre del mago oscuro la mayoría se estremeció, pero Harry no le dio importancia- Cada color representa una criatura diferente, o mortífagos, como notan cuenta con un gran ejército, pero no por eso debemos detenernos, necesitamos el tiempo suficiente para debilitar sus fuerzas, y que me encargue de Voldemort, para conjurar un escudo sobre la escuela, el cuál ningún enemigo podrá traspasar.

-Como es eso? –pregunto alguien.

Durante los siguientes minutos, explico como se encargaría de Voldemort, y que tipo de protección iban a invocar sobre el castillo, que tanto favorecería esto, y los contras también, debido a que la mayoría quedarían débiles. Obviamente, muchos creían casi imposible el plan, los murmullos iban y venían, así como las preguntas que le hacían.

-Lo mejor sería atacar cuando esta amaneciendo, así los tomamos desprevenidos, no todo los mortífagos se encuentran en movimiento a esa hora –termino de explicar.

Luego de unas tres horas de discusión, se llego a la mejor forma de entrar y atacar. Todos ya sabían que hacer, se tomaron algunas horas mas para repasar absolutamente todo, y no dejar ninguna falla. Estaba decidido al amanecer del día siguiente, se haría el gran golpe a Voldemort, volverían a recuperar Hogwarts.

---------------------------

Lamento tanto haber tardado en actualizar, no me maten, simplemente no he estado con mucho tiempo frente a la computadora, ni tampoco en mi casa. He viajado con la carrera que estudio, y poco tiempo he tenido; encima ahora se me vienen los finales, así que he estado a full. Agradezco sinceramente todos los reviews que me han mandado a pesar de no actualizar, y los que me siguieron pidiendo que continué con la historia, muchas gracias por su apoyo, es por ustedes que continuo con ella, ya que pensé que no había tenido mucho éxito. Se que salió ya el séptimo libro, pero igualmente pienso terminarla. Saludos


End file.
